


Multivalence

by freckleslikeconstellations



Series: Multivalence [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: AU, Age-gap Relationship, Angst, Backstory, Champion - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, French, Friendship, Insecurity, Jealousy, Jubilife City, Kalos, Long-Distance Relationship, Lumiose City, Mega Evolution, Multi, Pastries, Presentation, Research, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Preservation, Sexual References, Sinnoh, Song references, Summer, Training, Twinleaf Town, Understanding, apricots, inspired by 'Call Me By Your Name', love-hate relationship, reflecting on the past, stumbling along, trashy TV show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleslikeconstellations/pseuds/freckleslikeconstellations
Summary: Multivalence definition: the quality or state of having many values, meanings or appeals.To most of the world all I was, was Champion. A product, which could be used to help sell other products.To me he appeared arrogant and carefree, like nothing in the world could ever trouble the one and only Augustine Sycamore.The world was wrong about me, andI,I had been wrong about him.Discoveries would be made in the summer that changed everything.





	1. Part One: Sinnoh: Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your support. :) 
> 
> Just to reiterate that this fic has been inspired by, but is NOT based on, 'Call Me By Your Name.' Not everything that happened there will happen here and some things might not be where you would expect them to be if you've watched that film/read that book. You don't however have had to do either of those things to enjoy this story. :)

If I'm being pedantic, which to be fair I often am, then I suppose that this all started when I was in the womb. When my mother, who had been a coordinator, before she’d settled down with my father, bored and pregnant had waddled from our modest, but cosy house in Twinleaf Town and visited my father who had worked then at Professor Rowan’s lab, acting as an assistant. After being a little startled by my mother’s sudden and bulging appearance my father had often delighted in introducing all manner of Pokémon to my mother’s stomach, whether that was via the Pokédex or in person. It was no wonder then that as I’d grown up I’d come to love Pokémon and often run around the lab or cooed over a rejected or sick Pokémon with tears in my eyes. I’d stolen sweets from the professor’s refrigerator [he’d pretended to be cross with me, but had often tousled my h/c hair fondly.] On the days where I hadn’t gone because of school or some such nonsense my father had often told me tales, before I’d fallen asleep against the side of a Luxray or some other soft and warm Pokémon who had decided that my room with its pale green shutters and light and airy presence had been a preferable one to sleep in that night. My father had been too soft to kick them out and my mother had just shaken her head at him, before they’d sat downstairs and she’d helped him go through any research that he’d been having difficulty with. No surprise either that from my beginnings I’d want to travel at an early age just like my mother had done. Professor Rowan had always raved in his calm, but passionate manner about how much there was to see in Sinnoh and how he was sure that the best mysteries lay in our own region. My parents too had been full of their own stories. I’d decided that Sinnoh would be a good place to start and at the age of sixteen had set off with my partner Pokémon Piplup, who I’d affectionately nicknamed Naples. I’d long outgrown my small hometown by that point and my parents had finally decided that I was at a suitable age to travel. 

 

I’d seen much over the nine months that had followed. The sun as it had dipped low over the snow at Mt. Coronet, which divided our fair region in two and the way that the leaves had trembled under the weight of the rain as I’d taken shelter in a cave. I’d met many trainers and Pokémon. Battled. Won. Lost. Of course there had always been my rival Oliver, he with the blond hair and stripy orange and white top, green scarf, which had blown as he’d run both away and towards me and my steadily growing team. We’d often encounter him and I’d felt glad for the familiarity that he’d provided. Like tea and the Pokémon I’d seen-if they were the same species as some of those I’d encountered at the lab-he’d been a good reminder of home. That no matter how far away I’d gotten from the place it was still out there. It hadn’t always been as plain sailing as that however and there had been trouble with Team Galactic and its leader Cyrus. The lake guardians, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina. I’d ended up in the Distortion World in which I’d struggled to make sense of which way had been up and which way was down. I still dream about how the ground could be adjacent to where you’d expect it to be, the trees and rocks grew only for them to become nothing again and I’d scaled waterfalls, as if there had been no friction at all. It had been an odd and emotionless place. After all that I’d been bruised, but not out and had gotten my final two gym badges, before I’d taken on the Pokémon League. I’d won and even beat the Champion Cynthia to become Champion myself. It sounds for the most part rather straightforward, putting it all down like this, but the truth was that I had stumbled into becoming Champion as much as I had accidentally saved the world. For all the bravado as I’d battled and taken on gym after gym Champion had never been something that I’d much thought about, let alone expected would happen to me. I’d thought that having failed once and with no other direction it had been something that I would keep trying at. I’d given the true consequences little thought however and assumed that it would either be something, which I’d be trying to complete for a while or which would elude me altogether. I had not expected victory on my second attempt and was consequently ill prepared for all the attention I’d received when I’d stepped out of the building as the new Champion. There had been flashlights and press. I’d already garnered some attention from helping to defeat Team Galactic and the gathered journalists seemed overjoyed that, that same person was now Champion too. I suppose it gave them pages and pages of story and things to re-hash. It had made me feel intimidated though. I might never have been truly alone, not when I’d had my Pokémon by my side, but at that time of taking on the League I’d been devoid of warm contact with human beings for some time. At all the lights that had gone off and encouragement for a few words I’d wanted human contact more than ever. I’d missed my mother’s erratic cooking-it had always left the kitchen in a mess, but had tasted delicious-and had longed to feel my father’s hand, as it had run comfortingly through my hair. It had not been enough that Professor Rowan had been beside me. That he’d been one of the first to congratulate me. I’d wanted to go home so I had. 

 

I’d fled, away from Professor Rowan’s comforting hand upon my shoulder, the hand that had been ready to steer me home itself if need be, through the gaggle of press, _and,_ if I might have jolted one or two cameras or even knocked them over in that moment then I can’t feel too bad. I’d released my Flygon Leonardo and began the long journey home just as it had started to rain. The sky had been a grey-brown like that of a mudslide and not like the black it had soon become. The green of the swaying trees had been a darker one than usual. I’d heard the snap of shutters as I’d begun to take to the air, but I’d only had eyes for what had been in front of me, _and,_ after hovering there for a moment, I’d urged Leonardo on. 

 

It had been a messy trip and I’d had to do the last part of it on foot after the storm, which had rolled after us the entire way had finally caught up with us. At last though I’d been there, in the place with only a tiny amount of houses. I’d accepted the remarks of congratulations from the few stragglers who had stayed up late enough to welcome the new Champion home-it had been there that the press had indicated I would surely be going though they’d seemed to find me terribly rude for not saying a few words. I’d fallen into my mother’s arms, hair bedraggled and not fit for my new title, clothes ruffled and sagging, as if I’d been dragged through several bushes. I’d let my father and her steer me inside, and then, after a cup of tea, which I barely remember now, only that it had soothed my throat, which by that point had been very sore indeed and Mother had towelled my hair dry-that unfortunately _is_ something that I can remember most vividly and probably still have some scars from-I’d fallen on my bed, fully clothed and still damp, the musky smell of the latest Pokémon who had recently slept there, but at that point gone, flaring into my nostrils, before my eyes had shut. 

 

A couple of weeks later in June when summer had just been getting started I’d still found myself at home. I think everyone had enjoyed me being there to start off with. It had been a chance to catch up. My mother liked having the opportunity to cook for more than just my father. My father had been happy to be able to share his opinions about the latest developments in Pokémon evolution with me in more depth than he’d managed to describe on my journey and they’d both fussed and spoilt my team. That time had lasted longer though than any of us had ever expected because at that point I’d felt a little tired and lazy. I’d kept thinking that I’d make more of an effort to decide what I wanted to do soon, but nothing had come to me. Oliver had done a bit of training and would more than likely be heading off to another region soon. I hadn’t been sure if I was ready for that. It had been difficult enough sometimes with the one that I’d just tackled. Going overseas had been a little daunting. Champion or not. Though I’ll admit that it had made my stomach flutter with excitement too. I’d known that it was probably what I would end up doing, aside from fulfilling my duties as Champion and I hadn’t exactly been oblivious to the fact that I’d kept seeing Oliver training at Lake Verity. It had probably meant that my parents, and more than likely his too since they’d always been so kind to me, had told him to stick around and encourage me into action. I’d been secretly sure that they’d wanted us to be together and maybe had even thought we should go travelling with one another. I hadn’t wanted to be with him though and had been reluctant to share myself with anyone at that point. 

 

I’d fully expected to spend that latest morning eating a casual breakfast and reading in my room on the window seat by the open shutters, whilst Naples had stood stoically by my side-I’d known that he was a little keen to get going too. I’d felt it sometimes in the way that he’d impatiently cleaned himself. I’d thought that we might pop down to Professor Rowan’s lab in the afternoon. I enjoyed helping out with the Pokémon. It made my mind feel really clear and focused. It had been a distraction too from not really knowing what to do with myself. I’d wondered if I should still carry on being a trainer aside from my Champion duties. Or was there something _more_ that could be done? I’d received several offers of work-people who had wanted me to be the face of various clothing brands or products-but to advertise such unimportant things seemed trivial after everything that I’d been through. In the same vain being a coordinator had never really been my ambition either. All those fancy outfits and the showing off. Nothing about it had appealed to me. Whilst I’d known how to look after my Pokémon, but hadn’t classed myself as being good enough to be a breeder or nurse. I’d wondered sometimes whether I could be a professor, or at the very least an assistant to one like my father. The research into Pokémon evolution that Professor Rowan had put out had always fascinated me and I’d been reading into different stats and figures since I’d been a young child. It would mean a big commitment though and tons of studying-right then something that I’d lacked a desire for. I’d also known that if I went down that route I’d be better off going to other regions to get more experience. I could hardly say I was an expert after all when I’d only been under the tutelage of _one_ professor. Still, it had been an interesting thought and one that had plagued me. It had disrupted my reading by the lake or at home and had meant that I was only able to give Oliver a half-smile when he’d gone on and on about all the other Pokémon that must be out there for us to see. When my father had popped his head back around the door, as he’d heard me coming down for breakfast that morning, I hadn’t really been annoyed, considering my day’s plans, when he’d told me that he could really do with me being at the lab because an old acquaintance of Professor Rowan’s would be coming to visit for four weeks over the summer, keen to get the professor’s ear as he’d finished off a paper. He’d used to be a student of the professor’s and it had been no surprise that he’d been calling on him again. Old students had often done so and the professor had relished in the fact. He was as keen sometimes to come across as being as miserable and anti-social as a Walrein, but I’d known only too well of his kindness and need to help. Never on my journey had he once said that he’d been too busy to be asked a question when I’d phoned him and his knowledge of the history of the region had been invaluable in me defeating Team Galactic. Wondering if I’d known who this latest visitor was since I’d been well versed in being at the lab and watching various students come and go over the years I’d asked my father for his name. 

 

“Augustine Sycamore,” he’d said, before he’d dashed out the door. 

 

That was when it had truly begun.


	2. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Sycamore again sets off a crisis of confidence.

I hadn’t recognized the name and having asked my mother about it over breakfast she’d said that though Sycamore had been a presence at the lab for a while in my youth I probably wouldn't remember him because I’d still been very young back then. Nine or ten Mum had said. He’d be ten years older than me. She’d said that though he’d done a little bit of travelling himself he’d always been more interested in their evolutions like the professor had been and in the relationship between trainer and Pokémon, which was why he’d naturally found himself going to the lab, even as young as he had been then, for the professor’s tutelage. She hadn’t had much of an idea of what he’d done since, but had mentioned something called ‘Mega Evolution,’ which apparently he was very interested in. She hadn’t known what that was and I’d never heard of the term before either. She’d said that he’d come all the way from the Kalos region, again not something that I’d been familiar with, before she’d ushered me out the door and told me that it was best that I got going. I’d finished off my half-eaten toast with a roll of my eyes and then gotten underway, heading north into Sandgem Town, amongst the call of Pidgey, Starly and Taillow and then west towards the lab. 

 

*

 

He’d been confident and I _had_ seen him before. This time I had played with some of the baby Pokémon-a Turtwig, Squirtle and Chimchar-who were atop a raised circular podium and had been tickling them upon the blue fitted cushion that was decorated with Poké Balls when my ears had detected a flurried sort of commotion at the front of the lab. If you’re interested then Squirtle had been there simply because the baby Piplup had already been snatched up by a new trainer and Rowan, in a bit of dismay about how early that Pokémon had gone, had called out to his associates. Professor Oak from Kanto had very kindly sent along a Squirtle who he’d thought would benefit from being away from the motley brood of his siblings as he’d lacked in confidence, and so, the Sinnoh lab once more had, had a baby water Pokémon, albeit a different one from usual, to offer to any new trainers. Piplup, it appeared, was getting fashionable since I’d won the Pokémon League with Empoleon. The professor had given the young trainer a warning not to expect that choosing Piplup alone would be enough to get them following in my footsteps, but they’d been determined and checked out fine so the professor had, had little choice, but to give the Pokémon to them. I’d wondered if I’d ever hear of them again. I never have done. Still, with the new lot I’d remained with my back turned and hadn’t paid as much attention to the Pokémon as I had been before hearing the to-do. Chimchar had blown a puff of hot breath onto my hand. I’d let out a sound of indignation and roughly caressed at the top of his head. He’d giggled and snorted. Some smoke had blown out from his nostrils. As the other two Pokémon had seemed joyous too I confess that I’d rather gotten caught up in bending down and tickling them with a renewed fervour rather than listening to the interestingly accented voice that had drawn ever so closer, compressed by many people on either side of it.

 

I’d only realized what a stupor I’d gotten myself into when I’d heard a voice say “….And this is a young lady who will always find herself welcome here,” from behind me. As I’d straightened up again I’d figured out that the speaker was Professor Rowan and it had occurred to me as I’d whirled around that, that was probably a thinly veiled hint as to how _he_ too would have quite liked to see me out of town. But then I’d seen a deep blue open-necked shirt _and,_ as I’d raised my head, grey eyes, stubble and a faltering sort of smile upon a pale face. I’d let out a puff of breath as I’d remembered. Remembered being ten and not quite tall enough to properly see and reach a Skitty that had chased its tail upon a podium in the lab. I’d wanted to see her so badly and there had been groups of people and students in clusters all around me, but none of them had seemed to notice my plight. I’d even had a ball of yarn in my hand, ready to play with her, but the silly cat had seemed quite content to tease me and stay out of my reach. I remember standing in front of the podium frustratedly, all hope gone until a pair of strong arms had lifted me up. I hadn’t much cared whose they were as long as I’d get to properly see the cat Pokémon and play with her at last, but I’d known from the smell that it had not been my father or the professor. My father has a sort of earthy whiff about him-all that fieldwork I should imagine-whilst the professor smells oddly of mothballs and stale things. Whoever this was they’d smelt clean and fresh and so I’d looked around. Kind grey eyes and a delighted youthful face had looked back at me, pale cheekbones flushed with the faintest of red joy. He’d grinned, said something in a strange language and I’d looked at him curiously, laughed and carried on like all children did. I’d tossed the yarn at the Skitty. The cat had clawed at it in what I feel sure was more annoyance now than play. At the time though I’d been delighted and _‘played’_ with said cat Pokémon for a few more minutes, before the man had put me down again. 

 

“Thank you sir!” I’d spun towards him with glee. He’d tousled my hair. His own long dark mop had bounced a little upon his head as he’d done so. I’d tidied mine up again, already with a want for everything to be just right and he’d smiled at me lazily.

 

It had been the same man in front of me at the lab all those years later. Only this man had looked a little more worn and beaten up by life. His face had already appeared weary with something and his eyes had no longer been as kind, though they _had_ lit up a little as he’d been given someone new in front of to perform. _Me._

 

“Ah yes of course. I already know of this one. You are the Champion oui?” he’d asked. 

 

Guardedly I’d inclined my head. Chimchar had sprung onto my shoulder and made me wobble in place, but though the man had smiled at the creature and said hello to him too, even extending a finger to brush at the Pokémon’s chin, it hadn’t prevented him from then grabbing onto my hand and placing a rough peck in between my knuckles. I’d chuckled at that and thought that I was the only awkward one. “I wouldn’t be doing that if I were you,” I’d told him, “You don’t know where my hand’s been this morning.” I’d just been trying to make an uncomfortable situation easier. Something that had been tricky to do as Chimchar had clambered all over my head.

 

Sycamore had looked at me piercingly though for a moment, his eyes like all the clouds that had chased me on my way home from the Pokémon League. “In that case then I shall endeavour to be more careful around you in the future Mademoiselle.” He’d given me a curt bow at that and walked away without so much as a goodbye. I’d stared after him, whilst I’d felt a mixture of intrigue and annoyance about me. I wouldn’t usually be angry by anyone failing to congratulate me for being Champion. Normally it would be a blessed relief to be treated somewhat like everyone else, but the fact that he’d clearly _known_ about me being Champion and hadn’t taken the conversation any further had rankled me. 

 

* 

 

I’d watched him a little throughout the day. He’d seemed to get more of a bounce about him as time had gone on and no doubt gotten back into the swing of things again, as he’d chatted with people, most notably women with a confidence and grace. I’d sighed a little when he'd grinned at a rather bashful employee of the professor’s. Everyone had seemed rather taken with him. He had not however said another word to me since that brief introduction and I’d felt irritated. Especially when I’d noticed how he seemed to find dealing with Pokémon straight forward. He’d practically rocked the little baby Squirtle to sleep, whilst he’d hummed, “Dodo, l’enfant do, l’enfant dormira bien vite, dodo l’enfant do, l’enfant dormira bientôt,” a Kalosian lullaby, after I’d failed to get him to settle and he’d bawled for minutes in my clumsy grasp. I’d tried not to notice how good he was. 

 

*

 

When it had come closer to the end of the day and the Hoothoot had begun to surface from their trees and flap a little clumsily past the lab like balloons the professor had asked, “How far exactly will you be staying from here Augustine?” 

 

 _“Ah,”_ the man had startled a little and run a hand through his wavy dark hair, as he’d turned towards the professor. Interested in the sudden change from his so far confident demeanour I’d listened hard as he’d told him, “Well you see, I am, how does one put this? Without anywhere definite in mind.” He’d grinned again, albeit a little more sheepishly that time. Rowan had frowned. I’d known that he was once again putting his keen mind to the task. “But no matter, no matter, for I will sleep beneath the stars as long as I can come and bother you all in the day.” He’d flourished a hand out diagonally from his body with a dramatic flair that had sent many of the women in the lab excitedly chattering. 

 

 _“ ‘Bother,’_ is the right word,” I hadn’t been able to help but mutter in contempt. Finding things difficult myself I’d been reluctant to warm to anyone who found things so easy. 

 

Sycamore had glanced at me and I’d jutted my chin out stubbornly, not caring much whether he’d heard me or not. 

 

I had thought that he might have been about to say something on the matter and was interested in hearing what that might be when, to my despair, my father had told him, “We can’t have you being uncomfortable during your stay here. Why don’t you come with us to Twinleaf Town? I'm sure that you’d find the place a great spot of peace and tranquillity to read over your work and to do any edits that you need to. It’s only a brief walk away, as I'm sure you’re aware.” 

 

“That is most kind of you mon ami, but I am sure that I would not like to intrude.” Once again Sycamore had looked at me rather appraisingly. _‘Wouldn't you?’_ my eyes had said back. 

 

 _“Nonsense,”_ my father had brushed the remark aside. “I am sure that it would be no bother. My wife has had to cook more of late since our daughter has come home again”-my eyebrows had risen at the pointed remark about how I’d clearly caused more trouble for everyone-“And I'm sure that F/N would benefit from your knowledge.” I’d felt appalled at that. That was the worst thing that he could have told him. I’d felt sure that though I had not known everything I could have done without hearing about anything Sycamore had to say with his easy charms and close to unflappable manner. If anything I’d felt it would be _me_ who would be teaching _him_ about the world and I’d felt all the more irritated by the remark when I’d caught Sycamore smirking at me. At least that’s what I’d deduced. In reality it had just been a serious sort of smile. My lips had turned downward. 

 

“In that case then,” the student had begun, as he’d looked back at my father, “I would be happy to accept mon ami.” 

 

*

 

My father and Sycamore had walked together on the way home. Sycamore had swung the case of his things in a way that I’d found highly troubling. I’d followed a couple of paces behind them, hands stuffed in the pockets of my plum hoodie. My dark loose trousers had flared a little against the grass that had grown up from the dirt on the path. I’d known that I’d looked moody to the pair of them. I’d been able to tell by the way that Father had looked over his shoulder and given me a look that had simultaneously asked me what I thought I was doing and told me to sort myself out. In the end, and after he’d done this three or four times, I’d released Naples from his Poké Ball in an attempt to at least have _someone_ who appreciated me. The flash of light had quieted the noise and snuffle of all the night time Pokémon and gotten Sycamore, who had stubbornly tried to remain as aloof to me as I had been trying to be to him, to look over his shoulder. His ice had quickly melted when he’d seen my Empoleon who’d snorted a little into the night sky. His coat had gleamed as he’d looked both strong and healthy. I’d felt proud. Sycamore hadn’t been able to help, but spin around completely. 

 

“This is the famous Naples no?” he’d questioned. 

 

Naples and I had glanced at one another, before Naples had preened a little at his coat. He’d seemingly been more willing to accept our status than I had been at the time. “Yes, this is him,” I’d replied a little dryly. 

 

I’d felt like Sycamore had been about to say something more-there had been this spark like lightning in his grey eyes, as if something had taken root there and torn across the earlier ice. I’d gotten ready to hear about how Naples was a magnificent creature or some words that I would later replay in my head and feel happy about-if he could not appreciate me then he could at least appreciate my Pokémon-but his mouth had closed and the icebergs in his eyes had been back again. He’d given a sort of jerk of his head and said, “But for the Champion’s Pokémon he is looking rather heavier of late no?” 

 

Flustered I’d fumbled out, “My mother’s cooking…” as some sort of vague explanation. 

 

My father had laughed at that, but Sycamore had turned back around once more and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers. I’d felt a little lost and my father must have thought Sycamore’s behaviour a little odd too because I’d seen him give him a curious sideways glance. The other man had remained gruff and silent, so Father had tried to make a few comments about the wild Pokémon that were commonly and not so commonly found in the area like Gyarados, which a visiting fisherman to the area had once caught and slowly Sycamore had started to come out of his sullen mood again. Naples and I had exchanged a glance and both of us had wondered about his temperament. 

 

We’d plodded beneath the navy sky and as the stars had peered out from beneath the cover of the night I’d been reminded of all those nights I’d spent camping on my journey. I’d relaxed a little and just as it had begun to get a little bit cooler we’d arrived in Twinleaf Town. I’d heard Sycamore saying something to my father about how the place was quaint or charming or some such, as he’d waved his hands in a more open and passionate way. 

 

“Have you not been here before?” Father had asked him curiously. He’d obviously thought that since Sycamore had studied under Rowan it seemed unlikely for him not to have been. 

 

“Oui, once or twice, but not for some time now,” Sycamore had said, as he’d caught sight of where Oliver had been stood outside his house, as he’d watched us. My friend had waved at me and I’d done the same back to him, but when I’d looked at Sycamore, whom I could tell had noticed the gesture, the man had turned away from me and become ill tempered again. 

 

My mother had waited for us outside the house. Triangular light had crept behind her from the open door. “I was beginning to wonder,” she’d confessed. I’d known that she sometimes worried more than she’d like to portray she did. She’d told me a couple of days after I’d returned and introduced Father and her properly to my team that it had comforted her to know that I’d had such good friends around me and that she hadn’t liked the thought of me getting involved in the defeat of Team Galactic. She’d been folding bed sheets at the time she’d told me all that and I remember watching the colours getting compressed into a shape that had been smaller and smaller. She’d said, before I’d been able to cut her off, that she’d known _why_ I’d done it and that the papers had probably made the whole thing sound a lot worse and more terrifying than it actually had been, but she hadn't been able to help but worry. I hadn’t quite known what to do, so I’d just made a small sound and hugged her. 

 

“We got caught up walking with our visitor,” Father had reassured her, before he’d explained, “Augustine doesn’t have anywhere to stay, so I said we’d be happy to have him.”

 

My mother had nodded approvingly and looked happy to have a distraction. “Of course. You are most welcome,” she’d told Sycamore effusively. 

 

“I am very grateful.” Sycamore had settled his case on the ground, swept towards her, clutched just beneath her shoulders with a rough kind of gentleness and kissed her on both cheeks. I’d sighed at that. Sycamore had heard the gesture and had pulled away from her sharply. As he’d partly turned to look at me I’d been half-aware of my mother’s eyebrows, which had risen into her hairline from behind him. Father had given me a look. I’d tossed my hair back and folded my arms. Sycamore had chuckled, which had stirred my wrath all the more. “Perhaps la petite Mademoiselle is jealous that she no longer has you to herself? I do not mean to cause any tension.” I had not been able to help be annoyed by him. He’d known all too well that he was interfering. I’d suspected that for some reason he quite liked to irritate me. I had not known then that at least he felt he had my attention that way.

 

 _“Nonsense,”_ Father had said, as I’d pushed past Sycamore and Mother and moved into the house, my arms resolutely folded. 

 

“She’s had an attitude for weeks,” I’d heard my mother murmur anxiously to Sycamore and I’d frozen for a moment feeling hurt, both that she would say such a thing and at the idea that of _all_ people she would say it to it would be him- _Sycamore._ The man had laughed. It had seemed a booming, goading one at the time, but now I hear it as being a nervous one. “F/N why have you gotten Naples out of his Poké Ball?” Mother had questioned me. “He’ll get all dirty and uncomfortable in this weather.” The rest of them had trooped inside. 

 

With a flush I’d returned Naples to his Poké Ball. I’d hated the idea that I wasn’t looking after him or that I had only released him to serve my own selfish needs. I’d frowned further when I’d heard Sycamore complimenting my parents on the house. Much of it had been brown wood with little bits of colour here and there. There were red paintings, blue books, green cushions on the little nook of a bench where you could sit and kick your legs out, as you chatted and felt part of things. We’d often had the professor or friends of his over. Dinner had been almost ready by then. Mother had assured Sycamore upon him asking that as much of it was salad and pasta with slices of hot meat there would be more than enough for him too. I’d rolled my eyes at that, not even going upstairs as I would normally to wash up after a day in the lab and guarding the territory of the main house like a highly-strung Glameow. To my chagrin Mother had noticed me stood around without much purpose and had told me, “Why don’t you allow Augustine to have your room as long as he’s staying here F/N? I'm sure he’ll be much more content in there. It’s a lot airier than the one next door.” 

 

I must have given my mother a look that had said, _‘What? The same room you want me to take, so Mr. Confident can steal mine?’_ because she’d given me a rather maddening one in return. 

 

Before either of us had been able to go to war on the matter though Sycamore had said, “I am sure that the spare will be”-

 

 _“Nonsense.”_ My mother had held up a hand to him, which had told him to be silent. “F/N the poor man needs a comfortable place to work right now more than you do what with his paper and study at the lab. All you do is read and laze around anyway.”

 

The indignation had crept through me. Mother was acting like none of what I’d been through had happened. I was being plagued by nightmares of the Distortion World most nights and I was fully aware it _had_ happened, so I’d said, “Come,” in an abrupt way to Sycamore and had led the way beyond the door, which the stairs had been hidden behind. I’d heard a small jerk of breath, before he’d grabbed at the small case of things he’d had with him and followed after me. Once we’d been gathered together on the landing-Sycamore had bent his head down a little because of his height-the odour of our sweat, his cologne, which had smelt like Gracidea flowers and the little watermelon scented perfume I’d sprayed on that morning all mixed together uncomfortably. I’d pointed to the door that was furthest down the hallway. “My parents’ room,” I’d said with no real enthusiasm. I’d wrinkled my nose a little at all the smells and felt a little squashed. Sycamore may have been lanky, but it was only then that I’d realized just how wide his shoulders really were. I’d sensed more than seen him nod and heard the indistinct noise that he’d made in his throat. I’d moved a little further along in between the white walls, which had felt narrower and more stifling than they’d done previously and come to a stop before two doors that had led up to my parents’ room. “This is the bathroom. It joins the room that you’ll be staying in with the one where I’ll now be. It’s my only way out.” My lips had crinkled downward. I’d seen him nod that time, but I had not been able to help but sigh, _“Your_ room.” My hand had fallen on the doorknob and I’d pushed the door of the room open. We’d both stepped inside. Once we’d gotten past the doorway the ceiling had been higher and had allowed Sycamore to straighten up to his full height. I’d been sure that I’d heard a crack of relief from his back. If I’d known about Professor Oak’s lumbago back then perhaps I would have teased Sycamore and said that he was heading for the same thing too. That had been early on in our relationship though and I _hadn’t_ known, so awkwardly I’d found myself looking around my room and trying to see it as he might. At the map of the region that hung just above my bed. The desk to the side of the window seat where I’d often read. The bookcase on the same side as the door and just beyond the wardrobe, which had been absolutely stuffed with books of all heights, thin and fat. The bed, which had been just about three quarters of the way in. The duvet had been a little rumpled from the way that I’d been used to getting up and going about my business rather than taking much care with what I’d left behind. Thank goodness there hadn’t been any clothes lying about. The most embarrassing thing had been a group of Pokémon toys that were close to the pillow of the bed. I’d grabbed the Pikachu, Happiny and Poochyena and stuffed them into the top shelf of my wardrobe. Absentmindedly I’d pushed all my clothes across to one side and pushed my shoes further back. “You should have enough space now,” I’d told him. 

 

“Merci,” he'd said.

 

I’d looked around. Sycamore’s case had been left by the door and the man had been sat on the other side of the bed. His hands had held the certificate I’d gotten for completing the Pokémon League, which usually stood on my bedside cabinet rather awkwardly next to my lamp along with the platinum trophy I’d gotten. It had been through part pride and not knowing where else to put it that it had ended up there. Embarrassed I’d cleared my throat. Instead of putting it back again however and perhaps getting off my bed with a jolt like a Voltorb he’d laid back on it, so that he’d looked at me upside down. The certificate, wonky in his hand, had brushed against his thigh. A slither of the hard skin of his stomach had also been on show. I’d found it a rather difficult scene to look at, but hadn’t known why and so I’d looked at him with furrowed features, as I’d tried to work it all out. What was this creature invading my room? Who was he?

 

“I think I will take a five minute cat nap, before dinner.” My mind had gone back to the Skitty incident. Had he remembered it?

 

“Right,” I’d said, trying to act like nothing about him had bothered me. I’d trooped through to the bathroom whose door I’d shut. It had only taken me a minute, before I’d started to feel annoyed about how easily I’d been dismissed from my own bedroom. It was true that I’d spent the better part of a year away from it, but it was mine and it had seemed like I couldn't even use it for the time I wanted to. I’d washed my hands roughly to get out some of the frustration until they’d been red and covered in soap. I’d dried them roughly and decided that it had been five minutes and the frustrating man had, had more than enough time to rest. I’d gone back into my room. 

 

To my displeasure Sycamore had made himself even more at home. He’d laid properly on the bed, his shoes kicked off, orange socks close to slipping away towards pale, slender ankles and away from the little leg hair that I’d been able to see. He'd been almost in the fetal position; back stubbornly turned towards my trophy. I’d wondered if it was a deliberate thing. As I’d felt a stab of irritation I’d decided that it must have been when I’d seen that the certificate was upon the floor. He had obviously gotten up for a few seconds at least though because his arm had been wrapped around my Happiny toy.

 

“It is better when you have something to hold onto oui?” Sycamore had said, as if he’d been trying to draw a link between us.

 

Not sure of his motive for such a thing I’d settled on, “If you like stuff like that then you might enjoy the Pokémon that sometimes come to the room. Usually they’re ones that have been dumped or need a little extra care, but they all seem to enjoy coming in here and though we’re not looking after any at the moment I can’t say that won’t change.” I’d had a sneaking suspicion that though Father would try and limit that, whilst we’d had a guest there, he probably wouldn’t succeed. 

 

Sycamore had made a little noise, but had not responded properly. I’d cleared my throat, gone to pick up the certificate again and ended up accidentally kicking the bedside cabinet when I’d gone to put the certificate back into place. Sycamore had sat up as if my act had been his very own personal alarm. His hair had stuck up every which way and though my restless fingers had half-longed to smooth it back into place again I’d turned around with a huff and strode out the room. “Dinner,” I’d reminded him. I’d felt his eyes on my back and hated them.

 

*

 

The meal had been a melancholy affair; at least it had been that way for me. I’d been unfortunately sat opposite Sycamore and had felt his grey orbs on me several times, as I’d tried to focus on eating. When he hadn’t looked at me I’d been half-aware that he’d shared some pleasant sounding conversation with my parents about how his journey to the region had gone-‘Nearly thirteen hours,’ he’d said in response to my mother’s question about how long it had taken. ‘So far!’ had been my mother’s reply with a bit of a shake of her head, as if even for her the distance had been too great. Sycamore had nodded with a bit of a tired smile on his face, before he’d gone on to answer questions about the latest news that had been happening in his region. As he’d spoken a snowball had built up inside my head and grown larger and larger, as if it rolled down the side of Mt. Coronet. It wasn't as if he had said anything in particular to trigger it, but there was just something about him that had made me feel like I’d achieved next to nothing. He’d seemed so worldly and experienced. Even the fact that he’d been willing to travel there, and not just the one time either, had been more than the cowed version of myself had imagined doing to another region at that point. Sure I’d known how to look after myself a bit more than a lot of people my age had done-even the ones who had undertaken journeys hadn’t exactly had the full experience I’d had of defeating Team Galactic and becoming Champion. I’d known how to camp and take care of my Pokémon. I had not known however what it was like to travel so far like Sycamore had done or to keep a house of my own and worry so extraordinarily like my mother had. To come home after a hard day of research in the lab like my father, head still full of facts and figures. I had not known what it was like to pay bills or buy furniture. To cook more than in a crude fashion. To be in a relationship with people who weren’t my family. True I had my weird thing with Oliver going on, but other than _that…_ weren't all of those the important things? Or was what I had done equally important? I’d known that the world would be quite a different one if I’d let Team Galactic have their way. No one would have been able to appreciate a good view or feel the bond that existed between family, friends and Pokémon if emotion hadn’t of existed and what a strange world that would have been! But though it had made me feel sad to think of it all I’d felt more pity towards myself than for what might have happened to the world at large in that moment if it had not been for me. My achievements had been doused in mist. I’d felt as if I’d been suddenly choking and realized that, that was because I had. I’d coughed and covered my hands with my mouth and drawn the attention of the other occupants of the table to me. Sycamore had seemed suddenly as unsure as he’d made me feel. His eyes had seemed larger and his hands had stilled upon his cutlery, as I’d tried to recover myself and swung my head this way and that. My mother had tutted. After my earlier behaviour it had been clear that she’d thought I’d been merely doing it for attention. My father had slapped me upon my back, but that hadn’t seemed to work, so I’d removed myself from the table and gone to a corner of the kitchen. Everyone had still been able to see me-one time where I’d regretted the house being so open-but hunched and with my back to them I’d felt like I had more privacy and the ability to get myself under control. I’d just managed such a feat when a glass of water had entered my vision upon the counter. I’d looked around and expected to see my father stood there, but it had not been he, but _Sycamore._ He’d looked at me in an appraising fashion, almost not sure whether he should approach like he’d disturbed a Snorlax who slept. 

 

He’d let out a bit of a chuckle and said, “We cannot have the Champion of Sinnoh dying on us. You, like all the other champions, are looked on most fondly by the members of your region and respected worldwide. I will not let it happen. Non, not on my watch. Not when you have a certain je ne sais quoi about you.”

 

I’d felt a little annoyed, as I was learning I often did around him and had drunk the water in no more than two quick shakes of a Mankey’s tail. I’d wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I’d quickly made my way upstairs again and thought that I’d heard Sycamore saying something in half-English, half-Kalosian in worry to my parents. They’d told him not to fret in return, which had been typical of them, not wanting to inconvenience anyone even if there had been a problem. Entering my room I’d rummaged at the bottom of the bedside cabinet where all my magazines and research articles had been kept and found a newspaper clipping from a few days prior to that one. My parents hadn’t known that I’d had it and I hadn’t know why I’d kept it either, perhaps I'd done so as a reminder to get moving again or because I’d been afraid that it had been true and after what had been discussed that night I’d felt certain that it had been. I’d taken it downstairs and placed it on the centre of the table, right in front of where Sycamore had just resumed his place. 

 

 _‘CHAMPION IN MELTDOWN?’_ the title had read, whilst the article had gone on: _‘Ever since her astonishing victory two weeks ago Sinnoh Champion F/N L/N has been sticking close to home. Whilst "Sinnoh News," can understand a Champion wanting to receive a homecoming it’s rumoured that the weight of the title has gotten to Miss. L/N and the reality of achieving her dream so quickly has left our young Champion wondering what she should do next. We wonder how F/N will be able to cope with the responsibilities of being Champion if her mental state is truly as fragile as her behaviour suggests it is and ask, if in an unusual move, it would be better for her to relinquish her title and for Cynthia to resume the role.’_

 

“I didn't realize you had that F/N,” my mother had been the first one to speak. 

 

“You stuffed it down the side of the settee. It was hardly the most difficult place for me to find,” I’d told her, but my eyes had been on Sycamore, and finally, with his jaw clenched he’d looked up at me. It had been then, as his eyes had met mine, that I’d realized for all my shy uncertainty how much being Champion meant to me. It had been the only thing that I’d done. The only _real_ thing I’d accomplished in my seventeen years. “I don’t want it to be taken away from me, but I don’t think I’ll be able to do a good enough job of it or that is what I completely want for my future either,” I’d rambled, as my vision of what had been ahead of me had seemed to collapse in front of my eyes like the Distortion World. Before I’d known what was happening there had been a scraping of a chair and then my face had pressed into my father’s chest, as he’d cupped me to him. Tears had rolled down my face. Naples had released himself from his Poké Ball and had joined in with the hug. I’d laughed in a watery fashion and thought that I’d heard Sycamore making an oddly contented sound, before he’d looked down at his food once more. 

 

I’d chatted to my parents a little after that, whilst Sycamore, in perhaps the first move that I’d truly respected from him, had pretended to be busy unpacking upstairs. I’d felt a little bit better. A bit calmer. But still I had not known what to do with myself. I’d found it hard to sleep in a different bed and with my mind the way it had been and when I had done snippets of the sights that I’d witnessed in the Distortion World had prickled at me. Finally I’d gotten up, pushed the window up as far as it would go and climbed onto the roof, as I’d cursed Cyrus and Team Galactic. Climbing had been a well-practiced thing by that point and I’d been up there in no time. As I’d sat there I’d stared at all the trees that had littered the way towards Sandgem Town. They’d rustled in the breeze and looked dark beneath the navy sky that had bits of inky black splashed into it as if it were paint that hadn’t been stirred in properly. I’d gazed at all the stars and had tried to appreciate them. There had been no moon, but I’d felt at peace all the same. I had just thought about releasing one of my Pokémon, so that I could share this with someone when there had been a scraping sound, followed by a scrambling and suddenly a panting Sycamore had been on the roof beside me. I’d had on my light pink silk pyjamas, which had been dotted with pictures of Happiny and that I’d rescued from my room and he a dark grey V-necked t-shirt and some blue and white stripy pyjama bottoms. I’d tried not to look at him too much. My cheeks had already been inflamed because of what had happened before. Two weeks of trying to figure my crap out and then he had come along and I’d spilled out some of my darkest fears and worries to my parents within a few hours of it all. He’d seemed quite content to look at the sky though rather than cause me any further embarrassment by staring. 

 

 _“Bella…_ the sky is so”-

 

“Bella,” I’d murmured for him, as I’d thought of that emotionless world again and how different it had been from this one. He’d glanced at me, his breathlessness brought to a sudden stop. 

 

He’d let go of where he’d been clutching onto the roof and his hands had folded in his lap. “You know…I could teach you a little Kalosian if you wanted me to. I would be happy to do so. That way if you ever came to my region you would be well prepared.” He’d let out a nervous laugh at that point. I hadn’t been sure that I’d ever get to the place where he was from, it had been so far away, but I’d appreciated the sentiment. It had been a better feeling than what had been between us previously. “I suppose I don’t have to remind you that though you might have sat out here before if the press were to get a photo of you doing such a thing now”-

 

“I'm not sure if I’ll ever be going anywhere at this point,” I’d interrupted him, as I’d tried to ignore his remark about the press and the way that it made me feel suffocated. Surely being Champion and having strong Pokémon by my side meant that I, out of everyone else, should have been free and most at ease with the world? Instead I’d just felt as if I was stuck back in the Distortion World. 

 

 _“Oh.”_ He’d looked back at the stars, before he’d gone on a little pressingly, “I think we both know that, that’s not true. Your next journey will come. You are just waiting for the right time are you not? The right idea to take you and then: poof”-he’d run the palm of one hand across the back of the other. It had seemed to shoot up right into the stars-“You’ll be off.” I’d wondered how someone I’d deemed so arrogant could seem so understanding. I had not known back then that my next adventure had already begun and all I had to do was go along with it. “Still, saying all that”-he’d glanced at me sideways-“You don’t have to keep up your Champion responsibilities if you don’t want to. It’s not as unusual as they”- _‘they’_ being the press-“Are making it out to be. Nor would it mean you having to give up the title of it like you supposed you would earlier.” It had been the first time that what had happened before had been discussed between us and I’d felt rather awkward about it. “No one can take the achievements of you and your Pokémon away from you. You’ll always be the Champion F/N.” He’d looked rather wistfully up into the stars. 

 

I’d felt curious about him. “Do you have a Pokémon team then?” I’d asked. 

 

He had not answered, but clearly the conversation had been shut from the way that he’d clambered back into the house once more. 

 

As I’d looked up into the vastness of the universe I’d never felt so small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Augustine sings is called, 'Dodo, l'enfant do.'


	3. Multitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get to know some of the many layers of Augustine Sycamore.

The next morning I’d awoken early and decided, as the house was silent and the sun yet to do more than glimmer over the horizon, to go a little north to Lake Verity, which is just outside Twinleaf Town. As I write this now I can picture how the leaves-green and glistening after the rain we’d had in the night-anticipated the new day as much as I’d done and I can hear how the bird Pokémon had played a symphony in the trees. Although I still hadn’t know what the path in front held for me my conversation with Sycamore had solidified something. I would try and meet with the Elite Four and Cynthia as soon as possible and see if both they and she would be willing for me to relinquish my duties as Champion and keep travelling unheeded by them. I had all the phone details of the people that I needed to contact after all-they’d been logged when I’d collected my trophy and certificate and posed for official photos that would be later used to create a portrait of me and my Pokémon in the Hall of Fame-so I might as well have used them. I’d hoped that their answer would be a resounding positive, but I hadn’t been sure of it. I remember feeling uncertainty and optimism, the promise of progress. Everything had felt so fresh. I remember as I had pushed my way through to the little patch of grass by Lake Verity and released Naples how he’d shaken and then stared in wonder at the new morning. The way that the sun had hit the water had made it look lighter than ever, almost transparent. He’d looked around at me and made sure that I'd been all right after the previous night’s events. I’d nodded and smiled back at him. With a chirp of happiness he’d dove into the water, which had made me shriek and shield my face with my arms as a torrent of blue had risen up and then separated into droplets. I’d moved forwards once the spectacle had cleared, and then, with my hands upon my knees, had peered down, and watched as Empoleon had torpedoed beneath the water as was natural for one of his kind. Every now and again he’d risen up and broken the surface, taken a gulp of air and disappeared once more. I’d kicked off the sandals that I’d worn for the short trip and bare footed had sat on the edge of the lake. I’d let my toes disappear into the water. It had been freezing despite the fact that it was supposed to be summer and I’d shivered, but then the temperature had gotten used to me as much as I’d gotten used to it and I’d settled down and stared off into the distance thoughtfully. My eyes had always naturally darted to wherever the bubbles caused by Naples had next appeared though and I had not been so aloof to escape hearing the forced carefulness of the sudden footsteps that had come from behind me. As my would-be-attacker had lunged at me I’d ducked my head down just in time and sent them hurtling down into the water. I’d laughed when I’d seen it was Oliver. He’d spluttered and then turned to look at me indignantly. With a playful grin, which I hadn’t worn for so long I’d stood. My teeth had glimmered in the sunshine. 

 

“First one up catches the Caterpie. You should know that I wouldn’t be fooled by that by now Oliver.” Not caring about my clothes I’d dove in too. My teeth had chattered when I’d risen to the surface and my body had heaved. I’d only just drawn level with him when I’d declared, “First one to touch the back of the cave’s entrance wins.” I’d begun to do the Butterfree stroke away from him. 

 

He, as usual, had been quick to react and he’d grabbed me around the middle when I’d been only halfway to our destination. I’d let out a bit of a yell, whirled around and hit his orange and white stripy top with my hands. His scarf had hung loosely around his neck like seaweed and rather hindered him. He’d laughed too and we’d forgotten about my challenge. Instead we’d just shrieked as we’d splashed one another. Empoleon had jumped in an arc out of the water and we’d laughed all the more as the trail of water had showered us, before we’d been distracted by a noise that had come from the entrance of the lake. 

 

When we’d looked, Sycamore, who was seemingly a little out of breath, had stared at us. He’d appeared caught off guard. 

 

“Hey.” I’d waved at him, a little uncertain too. I’d hoped that he wasn’t going to tell Oliver about the previous night. I had not wanted him asking any questions. 

 

“Forgive me. I was just out for a jog, trying to re-discover my old route”-I’d become more aware of the white towel that had been draped around his shoulders, which his dark hair had brushed against-“When I heard the sound of a commotion. I must admit that I believed that someone was being attacked by a wild Pokémon!” He’d laughed exaggeratedly at that and sent his hair even more on end with a hand. It had looked like he’d just been electrocuted.

 

Oliver had glanced at me in amusement. “Nope. No wild Pokémon here, but I can be pretty wild when I want to be.” With that he’d grabbed hold of me and tried to pull me further across through the water. 

 

I’d felt rather embarrassed and shoved him off. It is easy to see why I’d done such a thing now. I’d wanted to impress Sycamore and for him to see me in a different light from the emotional mess I’d been in previously. Remind him that there was a _reason_ why I was Champion. I had not wanted Oliver reminding him that we were both a couple of kids. I’d swum over to Sycamore and Oliver had followed after me. When we’d both been stood dripping wet in front of him I’d made the introductions. Oliver had been a childhood friend. Sycamore the man who would stay with us, whilst he worked with the professor at the lab. They’d shaken hands. Sycamore had handed me the towel with assurances that he hadn’t yet used it. I’d been both surprised and grateful for the act, perhaps unkindly so considering he’d been a lot more generous to me the previous night than I’d initially thought he would be. It had been probable that Oliver had noticed such a thing for he’d begun to question Sycamore about what field he was interested in and what Pokémon he had with a dogged kind of resilience that would have pleased the professor. My ears had pricked up in between drying myself for the answer of the second question. 

 

“Oh Garchomp is my most trusted companion,” Sycamore had responded, being a lot more willing than he’d been when I’d asked him about his Pokémon the previous night. He’d pulled a Poké Ball that was attached to his belt free and tossed it into the air. In a flash of light a purple, red and yellow reptile like Pokémon with jagged white spikes, which had risen from parts of her body had been released. She’d stood on her hind legs and had sharp gleaming claws. She’d used them to swipe at the air and snorted a little at Oliver. As I revisit this memory now I can almost see and feel the apprehension that Sycamore must have felt upon showing us his beloved Pokémon. He’d probably been hopeful of receiving some compliments just as I had thought he might give Naples the previous night. I had not been focused on him then though so I do not know if that is something, which is true of that moment or one, which my later memories have tinged. My eyes had been focused on how healthy Garchomp looked. Her soft, rubbery skin had shone and as Empoleon too had come out of the water to inspect her I’d thought that they would make more than a match for the other. As I'd half-dug already inside the pocket of my three-quarter length light blue-grey trousers my gaze had at last fallen to Sycamore. 

 

He’d looked at me with a furrowed brow as I’d begun to talk. “May I feed Garchomp a treat?” I’d asked him such a thing because I had already been aware from previous experience that some Pokémon were on special diets and that their owners were not keen to go off track from them, particularly if their owners were coordinators like my mother had once been. I’d pulled out an Oran berry. It had rather turned to mush because of the impromptu dip in Lake Verity, but I’d hoped that Garchomp would appreciate it all the same.

 

Sycamore’s brow had smoothed over. “Why of course. Merci F/N. I am sure that Garchomp would be most delighted.”

 

I had not been able to help but feel pleased with his words. With a smile that had bitten at my lips I’d approached Garchomp and held out the berry towards her snout. She’d been taller than I, but I’d thought I’d seen a smile grace her lips as she’d taken me in and with claws more gentle than I could have imagined cupped at my hands as she’d begun to eat. Her breath felt warmer than I’d imagined it would and I’d felt privileged. I’d never fed a Garchomp before and had only seen one on the rare occasion. 

 

“Not bad,” Oliver had said from behind me. He too had looked at Garchomp. 

 

“Oui she is most beautiful,” Sycamore had agreed. 

 

“You go jogging every day then?” It is possible that Oliver had picked up that Sycamore had in fact been talking about me. 

 

“Most days yes I try to. Sometimes there are things of greater urgency that need to be done, but I find it helps clear my head and put things into perspective again.” I’d found myself thinking about how I got that same feeling from being around Pokémon and wondered about him. “I find this region a little cold at times, but most beautiful, though of course I favour my own.” He’d laughed at that point. Garchomp had finished off her snack and gone across to nudge at his hand with hers, perhaps to see if there had been any more food or to stop him from boasting. He’d taken it for the former. “Oui, oui Garchomp. I fear that F/N has rather made you hungry now and that we will have to head back a little earlier than we had planned”-

 

“Sorry”-

 

“Non, non it is no bother.” He’d waved a hand at me. “Perhaps I could accompany you if the both of you are also heading back to Twinleaf Town?”

 

I’d nodded at that, Oliver had mumbled something incomprehensible and after Sycamore and I had both re-called our Pokémon we’d set off again. None of us had spoken about anything that really mattered and both my companions had seemed to be deep in thought. We’d said goodbye to Oliver and headed to my parents’ house. I’d blocked Sycamore’s path just outside of it and tried to hand him back the towel. He’d waved a hand and told me that it was my parents’ in any case. I’d found myself absentmindedly bringing it to my nose as I’d gone to put it into the clothes basket, so that it could be washed, but it had smelt more of me than it had done of him. 

 

My parents had seemed glad that we’d been getting along more and had made the suggestion that since it was a Sunday and a day where Professor Rowan would not be doing much work-aside from, a nervous Sycamore interjected, perhaps looking over the beginnings of his paper-we should bike over to Jubilife City. I had my own bike and Sycamore it was said could borrow my father’s. We’d both agreed that, that would be pleasant enough and had started eating our breakfast tentatively. I’d shovelled _‘Hoppip Hoops’_ into my mouth and he boiled eggs, which mother had insisted on cracking the shell of. A ritual she’d continue every morning of his stay, for he’d seemed to cause an earthquake whenever he’d done them by himself. He’d been boyish though every time that she’d taken over and I’d wondered about his family. 

 

Before I’d asked about such a thing however he’d said with a bit of joie de vivre in his tone, “In Kalos they have the most wonderful pastries. Croissants that you can put jam, cream and even chocolate inside of, circular shaped treats that have swirls of chocolate on their outside. Crêpes too with their chocolate in their middle. I wonder if we might be able to find some in Jubilife?” His gaze had turned to me. I’d shrugged and wished that I could be more helpful, but as far as I’d been aware I had never set eyes on such things before. He’d looked back to my mother who'd fussed over his apricot juice-the fruit came from Johto and most mornings I’d hear the sound of the blender turning them into juice when I woke. Sycamore had never tasted such a thing before though and had smacked his lips upon trying it to say that he approved of its flavour. The apricot juice had become a regular thing too. “If we find any then I will purchase them and we can feast on them over breakfast tomorrow. Of course I’ll bring some back for the professor too, he'd said.”

 

“The professor does have a sweet tooth,” my father had agreed over his newspaper.

 

“What a splendid idea,” my mother had smiled.

 

We’d set off not long after, a bag in my basket, which my Poké Balls along with everything I’d needed were inside of and a rucksack upon Sycamore’s back. He’d had a holder for a water bottle on it-even his rucksack seemed more sophisticated than me- and sipped at it a little just before we’d left. Some of the droplets had never made it to his mouth however and had dripped down instead to the light and open necked white shirt that he wore. He’d swiped the back of his hand against his mouth. I’d stared at the skin of his collarbone, but had drawn myself out of it for we’d had to be going. Jubilife wasn’t the furthest of places, but all the same by the time we trekked there, looked around properly and got back again it would be mid-afternoon. 

 

“It was nice,” Sycamore had said once we’d gone a little way out of Twinleaf Town and just as we’d sped past the entrance of Lake Verity, “To see the Champion of Sinnoh looking so relaxed again this morning.”

 

“I'm not always like I was last night,” I’d told him, as I’d once more tried to prove myself to him. He’d glanced at me in a penetrating way, which had made me look away a second, before he’d done so. 

 

 _“Still,_ with your Oliver you truly had the joy of youth,” he’d fished. 

 

I must have slowed down a little then because I distinctly remember Sycamore doing the same. “He’s not _my_ Oliver.” I’d been quiet and had sped up. 

 

Sycamore had pedalled a bit faster to catch up with me. Now I can see his curiosity, but back then I’d only been confused, both by his pushing and the way that such pushing had made me feel uncomfortable, and even more so because I had not known _why_ I’d felt that way. “I did not mean the intrusion.” 

 

I’d tried to hope that he had really meant such a thing at the time, so I’d smiled as I’d glanced at him and things had lightened between us. “It’s all right,” I’d told him, “I suppose I feel a bit better…after last night. I decided that I’ll give up my Champion responsibilities.” I’d been a little nervous, telling him such a thing, as if he might judge me and thought that I should have persisted in spite of all that he’d said. 

 

On the contrary though he’d replied, “It takes some rain to make a rainbow.” I’d snorted at that, but had quickly repressed it, as I had not wanted him to know how much he’d just amused me. I think he might have guessed though, for he’d grinned. 

 

*

 

We’d chimed our bells and called out a greeting or two to the people that we’d passed in Sandgem Town. I had been a little tense at first as I’d been very much aware of people looking at me as the Champion and perhaps, for those who hadn’t yet met him, wondering who I’d been with. Sycamore though had soon had me distracted. He’d called out, ‘Bonjour,’ to everyone that we’d met, before he’d explained to me that, that meant ‘Hello,’ in Kalosian. Goodness knows what the locals had thought of him. When he’d sensed my hesitation with everyone we met he’d pedalled ahead with some exuberance and made it into some sort of game as he’d looked back over his shoulder. I would catch up with him only for him to move off once more. 

 

When we’d made it into Jubilife City we’d dismounted and left our bikes by its welcoming sign. I think we’d both hoped that they wouldn’t be stolen, but also a small part of us had perhaps tentatively thought it might be better if they had been. We were unexpectedly enjoying ourselves you see and we’d have a longer journey home that way. Still, we’d left them on the embankment just beneath the sign and trooped our way in. 

 

I’d been very much aware that the TV Network building had been housed in the city and had kept back a little, not wanting journalists to spot me, as Sycamore had veered a little close to that particular place. He’d murmured how not much had changed since he’d last been there, before I’d accompanied him more properly on his quest for pastries. He’d thought that he’d spotted some on a stall that had been set up and though at first I’d joined the queue alongside him once I’d spotted that one of the covers of the magazines there featured my name and face I’d withdrawn and gone to hover nearby. Sycamore had shot me a puzzled look, but had remained in the queue, though he'd kept glancing back at me curiously. I’d thought I’d seen his shoulders tense when he’d reached the front of the queue and a glimmer of recognition about him, but I might have been mistaken. 

 

“Hey! You’re the Champion aren't you?” a voice had drawn my attention away from him. I’d looked down to see a boy in Youngster-garb. A Rattata had been with him and they'd both looked at me excitedly. “Will you battle me?”

 

I’d grimaced. Not only because I’d known that not much of a battle would ensue if I were to agree, but also because of what it would bring. _Attention._ I might have been feeling a little more like myself, but it had been a delicate balance. A hoard of unexpected crowds as the boy had told everyone to ‘come see’ because he was about to battle the Champion was not what I’d needed. I had not needed people asking me for an autograph or drawing the press’ attention to me, so that they could ask me why I’d turned reclusive or what my next plans were when I hadn’t known such things myself. 

 

The boy had seemed to at least sense some of my thoughts, but unfortunately, _and,_ much like everyone else, he’d added them up wrong. “You scared of me?” he’d mocked. “Well you should be. My Rattata is in the top percentage of them.” 

 

“Excuzes-moi is there anything going on here F/N?” I’d been almost relieved to first hear that Kalosian accent and then to see Sycamore stood there as he’d clutched two small, but very full looking brown bags piled to the brim with pastries. It hadn’t been like I’d needed saving. I was the Champion after all. But it had never hurt to have someone on my side before. 

 

“Nothing going on here Mr.” The boy too had looked at him, before he’d glanced stubbornly back at me. “Can I at least have your autograph then?”

 

I must have looked pained for Sycamore had hurriedly chipped in, “Non. The Champion’s hands are a little tired from throwing so many Poké Balls of late.” I’d looked at him as if to query what his game was, but he had not looked back at me.

 

“I’d heard she was a recluse and turning into one of those old Delcatty ladies,” the boy had said and I’d almost groaned. If even little kids had known-

 

“Non. Non,” Sycamore had protested, before he’d taken me by surprise when he’d cradled the pastries with one hand and grasped at my hand decisively with his other, pressing at every knuckle once I’d kept it in the air. I’d nearly flinched and made to pull away again, before I’d settled down. “See? See?” He’d seemed a little disturbed by my reaction. He had not known how new such a touch had been to me and how it was as if I was a wild Pokémon whose first mechanism was that of defence. He’d shaken my hand at the boy. “These are the hands of someone whose been working far too hard of late and needs to rest.” The boy had half-nodded at him, before he’d turned on his heel, as his Rattata had leapt behind him. I’d groaned when I’d realized that they were heading for the Jubilife TV Network building. “I did not hurt you?” Sycamore had checked, before he’d steered me away. I’d shaken my head dumbly. I’d been confused when I’d realized that we were heading back out of Jubilife again, but Sycamore had soon explained when he’d said, “Before the Raticate come.”

 

I had been simultaneously disappointed and grateful. Grateful for Sycamore’s intervention and disappointed that it seemed like I’d have to get better at disguising myself. 

 

I’d taken the bags of pastries from him robotically and added them to the basket of my bike because they’d be less squashed there than in his rucksack. He’d seemed happy by the gesture and we’d soon pedalled off. 

 

I’d still felt tense though by the time we’d significantly put some distance between the city and us and Sycamore had asked me, “What are you thinking?”

 

His voice, though I liked to hear it more with both an excitement and apprehension since I never knew what would come from it had made me tense. “Just that, that kid is probably right now telling reporters that I was too scared to even fight him.” I’d thrown my bike down halfway up the grassy hill that had overlooked the city and felt plagued again by my own doubt and uncertainty. Sycamore had gotten off his also. He’d watched me pace around, before I’d thrown myself down onto the grass. It had been yellowing and smelt strongly. I’d sneezed and heard the thud of Sycamore’s rucksack, as it had hit the ground. Then the rustling as he’d tugged one of the pastry bags free from my basket. 

 

“We’ll save the rest for tomorrow, but I bought some extra for us to share.” He’d been crouched beside me. 

 

I’d grunted, once again half-grateful, half-not so. I’d sat up and he’d handed me a pastry. It had been one of those circular ones with the chocolate that he’d raved about before and it had flaked beneath my hands. It had been delicious. Buttery, not too dry and with more than enough chocolate, but still with the right amount to leave me desiring more. As we’d munched together companionably and had looked across at the rising mist over the city I’d begun to feel a little bit better. 

 

Once he’d finished his he’d hastily wiped his hands upon the dark trousers he wore, before he’d moved onto his knees, so that he’d been able to reach for his rucksack. He’d pulled out a piece of newspaper and I’d begun to feel uneasy. Where had he picked that up from? What did it say upon it? Was there anything about me on there? It was only when he’d passed it to me, after I too had wiped my hands upon my trousers that I’d realized it was from a Kalosian newspaper that he must have brought from back home. I had been on it though. There had been a photo of me sending Naples, who was already releasing a stream of bubbles from his mouth, into battle. The photo had been an official Pokémon League one-a photographer follows you from one member of the Elite Four to the next just on the off chance that you are successful, so that they have something to immediately show the press. If you’re not then you still get a chance to have one of the photos at the point of your departure. It’s usually handed to you with a, ‘Better luck next time,’ from a smiling brown-haired woman who has no idea of how depressing it is not to have succeeded. The whole article had been from the day after I’d become Champion. 

 

“Believe me I know that you are not always like the way you were last night,” Sycamore had told me heavily then, as he’d moved to sit by my side. “If this image does not show the je ne sais quoi about you then I do not know what does.” 

 

I’d sighed. “You’re just seeing what everyone else does. That’s the problem,” I’d been too quick to assume. “Both they and you cannot equate the two halves of my personality as one whole.” I’d flung the clipping back at him and had stood. 

 

He’d put the paper down beside him on the grass and had stretched his legs out. “Just two? Ma chère we are multitudes. Multitudes and multitudes. More than any of us can ever truly realize.”

 

I’d looked back at him then and thought of his words, taking his term of address, as something that had simply slipped out because of his passionate statement, but I’d wanted to hear more. Of the multitudes. Of _him,_ his family, how he’d come to know such things. “Tell me…about you.” I should have realized from the storm clouds that had brewed in his eyes that it had been too late. He’d been reluctant to share information with me, as I’d been with him, reluctant to make himself vulnerable, but I’d stumbled on regardless, “About your family, your work, why you’re doing this paper at this moment in time?”

 

“Why now?” he’d mused. I’d nodded, all hopeful. “That is a story for another time I think.” He’d gotten up, pulled his rucksack back on and cycled away without another word. 

 

I’d rescued the clipping that he’d left behind on the grass and had tucked it away inside my bag. I’d followed him, but he’d already been too far gone for me to catch up with him. When we’d gotten home at different times my mother had thought we’d argued and it had all been my fault. 

 

Though that hadn’t been exactly true it had been hard to tell _what_ kind of relationship we had over the next few days. We’d taken to cycling to the lab together every morning, but it would be a guess as to how many words I’d get out of Sycamore each time. Sometimes he’d be quite vocal and express an almost drunken delight for the day and everything in it, whether he’d gotten much sleep at all that night because we'd had a Mightyena staying with us who often managed to sneak into Sycamore’s room despite my parents’ best efforts. The Mightyena, whose owner had been a travelling trainer, had, had to have an operation recently and upon it being returned to the lab the professor had thought some extra care and attention would be nice for it, as it had recovered. My father had readily agreed to provide him with such a thing and Sycamore had seemed to have taken to the creature too. His arm could often be found draped over the dog Pokémon as they’d both slept. I’d known such a thing because I’d peeped in one night to see which one of them had been culpable for the loud snoring sounds that I’d heard. It had turned out that they both had been and it had soon gotten my mind off the nightmare I’d just had about the Distortion World. Some days though, no matter the amount of sleep, to Sycamore the bird Pokémon were ‘bella.’ The trees, so healthy and green, see how they sway over there? The blue of the sky. Hardly any clouds. Everything was ‘bella.’ On other days though I would be lucky to get a grunt out of him. At the lab, no matter what mood he’d been in with me as we’d cycled there, there would be bravado. Even if it had been faked. He’d make his skin stretch in almost a grotesque manner as he’d smile. It had made me shudder. I’d felt the skeleton as it protested beneath. He’d been better behaved and more quiet and studious with the professor though. It had seemed that Rowan had been the only one who could ground him or keep him as close to being that way. Sycamore had taken any notes that the professor had to tell him about his work with almost a _grudging_ acceptance, even though I’d been able to tell by how he’d tried not to pout or flicker his eyes too much that it had bothered him. I’d found it interesting that he cared so much. Then, in the evenings, whilst Mightyena had sat by his feet, I’d often seen him working at the table in our kitchen-the table that had barely just been cleared from dinner-and rubbing things out or adding them in with a feverish determination. His papers had smelt of Gracidea flowers like his cologne. Mother had already complimented him on his handwriting, which had been flourishing to say the least. Whilst his things-apricot juice, pens in red, blue and black, highlighters, erasers and pencils-would always be beside him, sometimes accompanied by a laptop. He’d press at his notes sometimes in such a frustrated manner that Mother had told me when we’d both been in the kitchen that there was an anger there. An anger suppressed. I do not know if Sycamore had heard the remark, but always suppose that he must have done, for he had not stayed there long after that and retreated to his room, which had once been mine. When we’d still been at the lab in the day though I’d still more often than not be in charge of the baby Pokémon. I’d tried to keep them entertained so that they wouldn’t get in the way of all the work being conducted. I’d taken them out to the beach in the south of Sandgem Town one day and whilst I’d tried to stop Chimchar from chasing the baby Squirtle [little Turtwig in contrast seemed quite content to sleep beside a sandcastle that I’d made for them and bask in the early afternoon sunshine] I’d been surprised when Sycamore with his white lab coat discarded and black sleeves rolled up had joined us. It had been one of those days where he’d barely said anything to me and I’d found myself almost subconsciously waiting for the next day to see if that one would be any better, but no, he had been there instead. He’d fallen to his knees beside me and had seemed to take a little comfort from how willingly the Squirtle, which out of all the baby Pokémon adored him the most, had accepted the biscuit he’d held out to him. A jealous Chimchar though had pushed Squirtle and knocked him onto his stomach. Getting to its feet Squirtle had begun to cry. 

 

“Chimchar look what you’ve done!” I’d exclaimed as I’d scooped up the baby Squirtle into my arms. Chimchar had run to hide behind Sycamore and made fervent grunting noises as he’d done such a thing. 

 

“A hard one to train that one.” Sycamore had rubbed tiredly at his forehead. I’d glanced at him. He’d moved to sit in a cross-legged fashion. 

 

“Is everything all right?” I’d been cautious. Like the baby Squirtle he’d seemed to need some extra care sometimes and I’d been all too aware of what had happened the previous time that I’d tried to ask him about himself. 

 

He’d looked at me for one moment. “Let me ask you something ma chérie.” I’d expected the question just to be another diversion away from himself and had taken the unexpected address of affection as a softener to the blow. I must admit that I’d been disappointed. We always seemed to be going around in circles he and I without making any progress. I’d nodded. “Do you believe…the bond that you have, with your Empoleon for example, with your Naples”-I’d liked the way he’d said that-“Do you believe it has allowed you to achieve great things?”

 

“Most definitely.” I’d smiled at him. “I don’t think we would have gotten half this far if we weren’t so close.” I’d begun to frown. “But what’s this all about?”

 

“Bear with me.” He’d raised a hand. He’d seemed to be finding the subject a rather difficult one to approach and had stared at the Squirtle in my arms hard, as if he’d been memorizing him. “Do you”-his faltering eyes had met with mine-“Still think that if pushed, maybe even a little more, then that bond would allow you to go on and do even greater things together?” He’d sounded apprehensive about what my answer would be. 

 

“I’d like to think so,” I’d replied quietly. It had been nice to think that there might be even more room for Naples and I to grow. That being Champion hadn’t mean hitting a glass ceiling. 

 

“Mega Evolution is about pushing the limits. About a Pokémon gaining its ultimate form if you will and to reflect this ultimate form the appearance of them will change a little, but only for a short time,” he’d sounded cautiously excited about all of that and it had made me smile. “We know that it exists, but we do not know how it can come about. In my region it is believed that the first Pokémon to ever Mega Evolve was a Lucario at the Tower of Mastery.” I’d heard his voice nearly break then, but had just assumed that it had been his longing for his home region, which had been the cause. “In Hoenn,” he’d gone on, “I have heard that they believe that honour lies with Rayquaza, the legendary Pokémon. I myself believe that Mega Evolution comes about initially because of the bond between trainer and Pokémon being pushed in difficult circumstances. Only then, and once they have all gotten used to Mega Evolution and with the bond still being strong enough will a trainer be able to frequently use that method in battle. Others though think that there is not enough evidence to prove such a thing.”

 

“You are having trouble convincing the professor?” I’d taken a leap, though to me what he’d been saying had sounded plausible enough. 

 

“Trouble convincing the world I think,” Sycamore had sighed in a rare moment of being completely honest with me. He’d stood up. Grains of sand had fallen off his trousers as he’d done so, as if they’d been ticking down the amount of time he’d had left, before he’d have to submit his paper. “The professor would like to believe in it I think, but at the moment looks on it as being a soft option. He says that everything in my paper needs firming up. More evidence.” He’d given me a rueful sort of smile then, a bit of a shrug and had walked back to the lab. I’d wondered what I could do to help and even the baby Pokémon had been frozen as we’d all stared after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Joey and his Rattata don't appear in Sinnoh, but I couldn't resist. xD


	4. Mega Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one thing ends others begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support. :3

I’d spent much of the rest of the day dwelling upon our conversation and had then walked past Sycamore with an apricot, which I’d taken up to my room.

 

As I’d lied on my bed I’d tossed said apricot into the air a few times, before I’d sat up and chewed upon it thoughtfully. Naples had been out of his Poké Ball and had watched me from nearby. I’d mulled over what Sycamore had said about Mega Evolution. Pokémon research had once again acted as a good distraction from my worries about meeting the Elite Four and my mother’s wrath. The implications of my future had hung in the air that night, but I’d been loathe to dissect them. After a moment I’d wondered why Sycamore had seemed to ache. It had been in his eyes. In his very soul. More to the point I’d wondered why he could not prove his theory? He’d seemed to have a very good bond with Garchomp and surely they would have been through enough in their travels to unlock Mega Evolution? Just how high did the bond need to be in order for it to take place? 

 

I’d had a chance to ask all those things as Sycamore and I had cycled to the lab the following morning, but had not done so. He’d been very removed that morning and far down himself like one of the Oreburgh miners. Something had told me I should not disturb him. I’d been sorely tempted too though, for I’d needed a distraction. That night I’d be heading to meet the Elite Four and Cynthia and to try and find the courage to tell them that I had not wanted all the responsibilities, which my new position had given me. I’d told my mother and father that I had contacted them-a very nervous phone call, which had been conducted by the shutters of my room-and what I’d planned the previous night, hence the preferring to eat the apricot in my room. My father had been silent for a very long time, before he’d said that I must do what was best for me. I’d been able to tell that he was disappointed though. Mother had been more blatant in her disapproval and growled, which was surely meant to be Mightyena’s job? Sycamore had ended up talking to himself as he’d gone over his papers because my mother had pulled him away from his thoughts of Mega Evolution. 

 

I’d walked downstairs as I had felt uncomfortable that night and as if I’d never worn my clothes before, even though they had been my favourite ones. They’d felt wrong and they’d itched. The sleeves had seemed too long, enough for me to pull at them and curl them around my thumb. I’d been like a baby trying to do something adult. My youth had seemed to come off my skin like dry flakes and I’d hated it. It had been worse than anything else that night. 

 

Sycamore had been sat at the table, reading his paper it seemed more than doing anything with his notes. I’d wondered if he’d been waiting for me, but he has never said. 

 

My mother meanwhile had taken my bag hostage. It had been sat partly open on the counter top and she’d stuffed food and medical equipment inside it for both human and Pokémon alike as if I’d been about to scale a mountain. She’d explained to me then that it had been such a long time since I’d gone anywhere after all, a fact that had set me more on edge than any of her fussing had ever done. I’d rescued my bag, before she’d been able to push anything else into it with a prominent clearing of my throat. 

 

This had drawn Sycamore’s attention and though I’d been about to sweep out the door with just a nod to my mother and nothing to him he’d offered me a, ‘Bonne chance!’ which had surprised me. 

 

I’d looked back at him calculatingly. He had eyed me in much the same way. The colour in his eyes had been a steel grey. My mother would tell me the following night as I’d help her sort out clothes that he liked me. I’d react with surprise and wonder what had made her say such a thing. She’d say his name. That after I’d left for Celestic Town-Cynthia’s hometown and where her family still lived-which had been more private than the Pokémon League where there were sure to be more press he’d said in a rather thoughtful way that I was a good person and he’d hoped that this wouldn’t ruin me. He’d corrected himself quickly and assured my mother that he was sure it wouldn’t do so, before he’d gone back to his work. 

 

I’d had a task to do though, so I’d said more of a formal goodbye to them both, patted at Mightyena’s head and then used Leonardo to get to my destination. Though Twinleaf Town and Celestic Town were more or less diagonally opposite one another and Leonardo had, had much experience of flying by that point the stars had been very much in the navy sky by the time I’d landed down upon the soft grass. The slight cover though was what Cynthia had been counting on, for she’d been sure that due to the town’s small population of twenty-two word would soon be out if anyone saw me. Luckily too though many of the residents belonged to her family and could be sworn to secrecy if they had spotted me. 

 

It had been Cynthia’s grandmother’s house, which the former Champion had met me outside the door of. She’d quickly looked both ways, before she’d pulled me in. The house had been rather full at the time, but I’d managed to make out some historical books about the region on the bookshelf and seen that in the various picture frames, which had been scattered around the walls that there were photos of the family with various Pokémon across the generations. One had showed a young Cynthia with Garchomp. That had made me think of Sycamore and had oddly reassured me. I’d set eyes on the members of the Elite Four-green-haired Aaron who’d been a master of bug-type Pokémon, the red-haired Flint who’d specialized in fire types, Bertha whose ground Pokémon Naples had easily mastered and Lucian whose psychic Pokémon had threatened to undo my already tired team. They’d reminded me of the pinnacle of what my Pokémon and I had overcome together and I’d felt suddenly very emotional. Was it _really_ right to turn my back on my duties? Should I not adhere to them instead and carry on the work of so many before me? What would trainers think if they too were to beat Cynthia? Would they see her as being the _real_ Champion or would they feel cheated for not having had the chance to go up against me? Cynthia’s grandmother had made me feel better though by pushing a warm cup of tea in my hands, before she’d bustled off to get a sense of the night air. Cynthia too had been very warm and generous with me considering I’d stolen her title. She’d steered me into the most comfortable, squashy armchair. They’d all been very keen to talk and have a chance to tease and catch up with one another in a non-work environment, which I’d appreciated. It had given me a moment to take comfort from my tea and the fact that perhaps this wouldn’t be as bad as I’d thought it would be. 

 

Once we’d finally gotten around to discussing the true meaning of why we’d all been there they’d been very kind. Kinder than perhaps I’d deserved them to be. They’d said that of course they didn't think any less of me for wanting to do something else with my life rather than having to battle every challenger and be somewhat tied down to my Champion duties. They’d seemed to respect me for it and their words hadn’t sounded hollow either. We’d laughed and their attitude had reminded me of what Sycamore had told me on the roof before. It appeared that I would always be Champion and that had made me smile. Cynthia had noticed it and she’d seemed to think that it was solely from what had been happening there when quite truthfully I’d been thanking the Kalosian student in my head. She’d squeezed at my shoulder. 

 

We’d all talked for a few hours about everything and anything and I’d gotten too comfortable in Cynthia’s grandmother’s home for I’d fallen asleep in the armchair. When I’d awoken in the early hours, just as the first streaks of light had begun to tinge the grass and slither down the sides of the houses, I’d felt loose and more refreshed than I’d done in a long time. I had not had a nightmare and upon waking had almost forgotten what day it was, my location and what had been happening that day. The grey and purple knitted blanket that had pictures of Garchomp on it and was now partly over me had soon reminded me however. Cynthia’s grandmother had still been asleep, so I’d thanked the younger woman instead and asked her to pass on my regards, before I’d flown home again. 

 

Leonardo had seemed to sense my mood and had been more daring in his flight, almost surfing amongst the cloud as he’d swooped this way and that. I’d felt free for the first time in weeks. I’d even yelled out a couple of times in delight and oddly enough when I’d thought on what I should do next the answer had come to me naturally, almost as if I’d needed my previous role to be swept aside in order to see it. 

 

The man I’d wanted to see though-Sycamore-had not been at the lab. He and my father had gone off to Lake Verity in order to do some field research and I’d decided to fly the short distance there just to be a little more impressive. I’d touched down where Sycamore had crept about the edge of the lake with a vial or two. My father had been nowhere to be seen. I’d slid off Leonardo and gone to stand in front of the Kalosian, before I’d blurted out, “You were right. All along I just needed the right idea. You must tell me about your research. About Mega Evolution. _Everything.”_

 

He’d stepped back from me and quickly wiped the alarm from his face. I’d forgotten that whilst everything had seemed changed for me and I’d been more open to ideas it had not been the same for everyone else. I’d been too forwards and the cool expression in his eyes had told me so. “You have given up on your responsibilities then and want to use me to make a name for yourself in something new, but I am afraid that if I have not been able to prove my theory you will struggle to do so.” He’d glanced aside to Leonardo. “Your Pokémon is tired,” he’d remarked brusquely. “It would have been better if you’d allowed him to rest before.” I’d never heard him be so curt before. He’d seemed to sense that I’d made the short and rather unnecessary trip from the lab, that I’d wanted to impress him and that had annoyed me. 

 

I’d stepped right up to him. The weight of what I’d lost had made me brave. “Perhaps all you’re afraid of is that I’ll be able to prove your theory when you haven’t been able to. You want to be the first to do so.” I’d met his eyes then. My chin had jutted forward.

 

His eyes had crackled back at me, as if to say that of _course_ he wanted to be the first to do so, but I’d kept pushing closer and closer until he’d misstepped and ended up in the lake. He’d spluttered. The vials had bobbed and floated off, before he’d been able to snatch them back. I’d done the worst thing I could have-I’d laughed, but it had been more out of surprise than anything else. Sycamore had not seen it that way though. He’d pushed his sopping black hair away from his face, muttered a string of curses that had belated me in Kalosian and blown out some water. He’d seemed annoyed that I’d made him lose the vials and kept gesturing at them. His body had heaved from the sudden shock of the water and I’d tried to help, but he’d pushed my arm viciously away like a Delcatty carrying out a Scratch Attack and had heaved himself out. I’d tried to make polite conversation over dinner, worried that he’d been offended by me for good that time and that he wouldn’t let me help him. He hadn’t had any of it though, so I’d tried to apologize later outside his door. There had come no reply then either and in the mornings he’d started to leave for the lab without me. He’d thrown me sly glances and snorts whenever I’d seen him, as if I was stupid for even thinking that I could prove myself useful to him. 

 

His behaviour had frustrated me and one day when we’d been alone aside from Mightyena for the evening, my parents having gone out on a rare occasion for dinner in Jubilife-they’d invited Sycamore, but he’d rebuked them and said that he must work-I’d turned to his spot by the table and asked, “Why do you just sit there and not let me help you? Don’t you want anything to add to your papers?”

 

His shoulders had stiffened at that, but instead of answering he’d just taken his papers upstairs and worked in his room. I’d felt like bursting in there and knocking some sense into him, but had desisted from doing so. My parents had already been suspicious of his odd moods, especially after his refusal to go out with them, and would not take kindly if he complained to them about me.

 

That hadn’t mean I’d been done with him though. It had seemed however that _he_ had been done with me. He’d avoided me all the more and I’d started going off to train my Pokémon either locally or in spots that hadn’t been too far to fly to rather than attending the lab as much. I’d pushed Naples especially hard and thought that it would be great if he, in the meantime, learnt how to Mega Evolve. I had all these fantasies where if he’d done so then I’d challenge someone random to a battle in the lab and make sure that Sycamore saw. Since going on my Gym Badge quest I’d never felt so determined to prove myself. 

 

It would be luck though if Sycamore noticed all the hard work I’d put in for the student had started having dinner with us less and less. He’d claimed to have other offers and wanted to get to know as many people in his time there, to have a real Sinnoh experience. I had not known where he went to until Oliver had said one day that Sycamore had been spending time with his older sister Venice-a nice woman who had been a little older than me and had gingery blonde hair that had been cut in a boyish style. She’d been both thin and gangly and had seemed to like Sycamore, much to Oliver’s irritation. He’d seemed to think that Sycamore had stolen too much from him already. The professor’s attention, _mine._ When he’d grumbled about the matter by the lake I’d told him that he still had us all and that I’d gotten tired of Sycamore’s back and for antics in any case. He’d looked at me, as we’d sat there, toes and our legs partly in the chilly lake. I should have realized then I think now. There had been something about his face. A shining sort of desperation. Few have ever looked at me in that way since. It had taken too long for me to process all that however and before I’d known it his hand had cupped around my hair, my cheek. His blue eyes had tinted in the light. His sandy hair had bristled in the breeze and his lips had brushed against mine. I’d pulled away. 

 

“Are you doing this because of Venice?” I’d needed to know. 

 

The cloud of hurt that had scudded across his face when I’d pulled away from him had been there. “I don’t know.” He’d frowned at his tanned knees. Looking up at me again he’d asked, “Would it matter if I was?” 

 

“I don’t know.” We’d both smiled and when he’d kissed me again I’d let him. It had been different from tasting watermelon, which had often been the lip balm I favoured and in any case Oliver reminded me so much of home and times had been so uncertain back then that whether I felt like he’d done or not it had comforted me. 

 

After I’d kissed Oliver though it had been as if Sycamore and Venice had been everywhere. As if my step further with Oliver and his declaration to me that they’d been seeing one another had meant that they were able to come out of their hibernation. I’d see them flirting by the lake or hanging outside the lab. My hair would be amok as the baby Pokémon had caused chaos on the sand of Sandgem Town and there Venice would be talking to him, whilst she’d look fantastic and a smile had toyed about her lips. Although I’d always admired Venice and thought her very cool, she even being the reason why I’d named so many of my Pokémon after things that related to the region she’d been conceived in and inherited her name from-it was, like Kalos, a place very far away from here I’d been told, but Oliver and Venice’s mother had been a travel writer in her youth and as a result had met their father there-it was hard for me not to be jealous of her when I’d compared the way she’d acted with Sycamore with the way I’d done with Oliver. She’d oozed charisma. She just seemed to know what to do, what to say. Whilst I, though of course long since comfortable with Oliver, had not felt any ease when he’d rub his leg against mine down by the lake or press his rough lips to my cheek. I’d seen Sycamore and Venice playing with the baby Pokémon on Sandgem beach and it had stirred an unexpected fire in me as I’d remembered the day that Sycamore and I had been there. He’d seemed so thoughtful. I hadn’t really been able to help him then or get through to him properly and I’d wished that he’d let me help him. I’d wondered if Venice had been helping him instead, but hadn’t seen how she could have been. I’d never heard them talking about it and in any case she’d done something quite dull-helping with the financial side of things at the local Poké Mart. They’d kissed one another over the baby Squirtle. Their bodies had rocked towards one another and my eyes had both kept staring at them and looking away. She’d beamed at him when they’d pulled apart, but I’d been sure that I’d detected that same detachment coming from him and that had confused me. Did he not like her? If so why had he let her kiss him then? I’d chided myself for that thought though because of Oliver and had started talking to Sycamore and Venice separately about one another. Sycamore had not liked me doing that. He’d said that Venice could look after herself and that just because I had more Pokémon than her that didn't make her any less capable than me. He’d said that relationships were private were they not? He had not seen why he had to answer to me. I’d liked his defence of her, but not the way he’d put me in my place. 

 

I’d heard about him with other girls too and that had stoked an outrage in me. Firstly on behalf of Venice, who no matter what I’d thought of I’d not wanted to get hurt and secondly on behalf of his research. Venice though had just brushed the rumours aside when I’d hinted about them to her. She’d made it sound like the relationship between herself and Sycamore was a summer fling and nothing all that serious. That had both oddly relieved me and had made me turn to the matter of Sycamore’s research instead. Did he not care about it? Want to get it right? 

 

“I thought you’d come here to seek the professor’s expertise?” I’d asked one day at the lab when he’d come to pick up a tray of equipment where I’d been stood. “Unless you’re writing a manual on the girls of Sinnoh then I do not see how what you’re doing right now is helpful. In any case the professor would hardly be an expert on such things.” In fairness Sycamore had started it all by asking if Oliver hadn’t been with me that day. He’d annoyed me just as much when, after how he’d seen Oliver clutch at my hand the previous day he’d commented that he could see how Oliver had been mine. 

 

I’d seemed to have infuriated him too. “You would not be in it if I were writing such a piece,” he’d told me, his shoulders stiffening. I’d swung my head, as if swatting off a bothersome fly, though his words had aggravated me more than I’d liked to admit. He’d tried to bait me again. “I thought you too were more devoted to the professor, but I have not seen you here lately. It seems you too have been busy with some amour hmm?”

 

“No. I’ve been training my Pokémon.” I’d tried not to let his words irritate me. “I wanted to see if they would Mega Evolve.” I’d lifted my chin up haughtily then, but Sycamore had chortled over the low hum of chatter that had come from behind us and had made me all the more annoyed. 

 

“They will not do so,” he’d said. 

 

“Why is that?” I’d stared at him angrily and thought that he was going to accuse both my Pokémon and me of being weak. I had not seen my Champion duties through after all. Had he been going to use that against me even though he’d given me the strength to give them up in the first place? 

 

He’d raised his hand and obviously known what had been on my mind. “If you really want to be like your father or even the esteemed professor here at this lab then you should have looked more into the subject, before you just started training. I’ve noticed all the research papers that you have in your room,” he’d supplied.

 

“Been snooping about have you?”

 

_“Non,”_ Sycamore had protested fervently, “I just was looking for somewhere to place my own.”

 

“You know that I didn't know about Mega Evolution before you came. Not much has been written about it,” I’d told him, before I’d gone on, “In any case it would probably make things a whole lot easier for me if the man who probably knows more about it than anyone else would talk to me properly”-

 

“I do not know that much about it,” he’d rebuked. His cheeks seemed pinkened and I’d scoffed, as if to say that I hadn’t believed him. He’d sighed and had eventually said, “It takes more than just a Pokémon’s strength to Mega Evolve. For one thing they need to be holding a Mega Stone that corresponds with their species. A Mega Stone”-Sycamore had gone on to my questioning gaze-“Are the results of Evolutionary Stones being irradiated by the power of Kalos’s legendary Pokémon, hence why I believe there is not much talk of it happening elsewhere in other regions. In Hoenn though, another place where Pokémon have been able to Mega Evolve, I believe that meteorites falling down from the sky can sometimes create Mega Stones. A Pokémon’s trainer must also have a Key Stone about their person for the process to work. The connection between Key Stone and Mega Stone then helps share the energy between you.” He’d seemed to think about something. “You really want to try and do this?” I’d nodded. “Very well. Come.” To my surprise he’d turned abruptly and led me through to a room in the back of the lab that I’d rarely been in. That was where Sycamore worked sometimes during the day. A room for theories and dreams to start taking shape. There had been a podium in the centre to help show off Pokémon and present work, a small group of benches for people to observe from and some bookcases. Two long, wide tables had been there to provide room for notes to be spread and corrected. 

 

Sycamore had rummaged for something in his rucksack. I’d kept back, but when he’d gone to the podium and had beckoned me there I’d joined him. He’d had a sort of bracelet in his hand and had put it down in the centre of the podium. After a nod of his permission I’d touched and felt it. It had been smooth and black, all one colour with no bits of grey or anything like that. It had been opaque like Sycamore and just as mysterious. A stone had lain in its middle. I’d taken it to be a Key Stone. Sycamore had drawn another stone out with a bit of a breath and placed it by it. It had been blue and the two items had seemed to radiate energy together.

 

“A Mega Stone.” He’d nodded. “As of yet the world has very little idea of just how many Pokémon are able to Mega Evolve”-

 

“Going by your theory”- I had not been able to help it. I’d just seemed to want to talk to him. 

 

To my relief he’d smiled for once, a crinkling of his lips like paper turning upward in the breeze. It had been rather nice. _“Yes,”_ he’d said softly, “If I am correct then that would mean all Pokémon would have that potential, but unfortunately it is highly likely that we will never bear witness to see if that is correct. There are more Pokémon than we know of in the world and if Mega Evolution _does_ really depend on the bond”- he had not needed to go on any further. I’d nodded. _“However,”_ he’d looked more upbeat then, which had taken me by surprise considering what he’d just told me, “I believe that this stone should help your beloved Naples Mega Evolve. I have christened it Empoleonite. I found it myself and after much study and research am quite convinced that it would help Empoleon to Mega Evolve even though there are no documented recordings of Pokémon of that species ever being able to do so.” He’d touched at the Mega Stone delicately with the tip of one pale finger. “Perhaps you could release him and we could have a look to see how he responds?” I’d eyed him for a moment and then had done as he’d wanted me to. Naples had honed in on what Sycamore had believed to be the Empoleonite immediately. He’d nudged his beak against it and made excited chirruping sounds. I’d glanced up and done a double take at how elated Sycamore had seemed. His whole face had been flushed and his eyes had been feverish. He’d cooled at my gaze though and had pretended to be nonchalant. It had made me like him. He’d run a hand back through his hair. “Looks like I might have been right.” He’d assessed me challengingly; as he’d quirked an eyebrow up and no doubt wondered what I would make of the possibility. 

 

“Do you have any idea what Naples would look like if he were to Mega Evolve?” I’d gone along with it all. 

 

He’d shaken his head. “Non.” He’d paused and stared straight at me. “I need a trainer who has formed a remarkable bond,” he’d said with a straight face.

 

Instinct had made me say, “I don’t think you only came to Sinnoh to see the professor, did you Mr. Sycamore?” He’d avoided my gaze and had said nothing, but the twitch of a smile upon his face had alluded to the fact that I’d been right. “Have you got a stone for Garchomp? Have you ever tried it?” Once again in my excitement I’d lacked caution. Sycamore had seemed very serious. He hadn’t smiled, but I’d been reluctant to lose him and put up with days of silence once more. “Battle with me,” I’d urged. He’d looked surprised. “Get Garchomp’s stone out, attach the stone to her, put that on”-I’d nodded at the bracelet-“And battle with me. We’re going to crack this.” I hadn’t cared about him and Venice, me and Oliver in that moment. I’d just wanted to help and see it all for myself. 

 

Sycamore had seemed to sense that there was no getting out of it. _“Fine.”_ He’d let out a breath. “Garchomp is not much used to battling though”-

 

“No excuses,” I’d wagged a finger at him. If this had really _was_ about the bond then I hadn’t thought it would matter. Battling would just help bring it out in them. 

 

He’d smiled again and nodded seriously. “If it is your wish then I will accept your challenge. However you will be the one to wear that, for like you have hinted I did not merely come here for Rowan, but to see if a Pokémon not known to Mega Evolve yet could be documented doing so. I told you. You were a remarkable trainer that I had seen in the newspaper. You held a certain je ne sais quoi about you and everyone here in this region knows about your bond with Naples. Elsewhere you are known simply as being the Champion, which is hardly a bad thing. People know that, that takes strength and fortitude, _friendship._ If they were to see your Naples Mega Evolve then I think”-

 

“That might be a step closer to proving your theory?” I’d slipped the bracelet on and had looked at him rather challengingly. I’d gripped onto the Empoleonite with my other hand. Sycamore had nodded. “Come on then. Let’s go.”


	5. Part Two: Those Moments: Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle causes more thought.

My Empoleon held the Empoleonite, which had fitted into the circular middle space in a black plastic band I’d attached to his wing. I re-called him and then burst back into the main area of the lab. I think Sycamore had been surprised by the sudden energy I’d seemed fuelled by. I’d called out to everyone that we were going to have a battle and they all, surprised, had stopped what they were doing-researchers ceased to look at their clipboards, papers had gotten put aside, conversations were cut off and computers had stopped their clacking. Only the hum of machinery had still remained. The baby Pokémon had sensed everyone’s excitement and had all been scooped up by various assistants. We’d all trooped outside. My trainers had made a noise on the polished floor and Sycamore’s lab coat had flared behind him. 

 

Together we decided to have our battle on Sandgem Town beach. It was a little further away from buildings and would give a good vantage point to those watching. Sycamore had seemed keen on the idea and perhaps I should have been wary then. Everyone had formed a rectangle around us as we’d taken our sides. Curious townspeople had soon joined the throng. My father had shouted across to Oliver, who had begun to make his way over, to go and fetch my mother. She’d want to see it. Everyone would. The Champion’s first battle since gaining the title. But for once I had not been phased by having everyone’s expectant eyes on me. I’d felt grudgingly comfortable, probably because there had been a higher purpose and for that reason alone I’d been coaxed out. It wouldn’t just be a battle. It might help with Sycamore’s research. The right energy had flowed through me. We’d waited impatiently for a few minutes. My trainers had carved out a line in the sand and the murmurings of the crowd had gotten larger and larger. Finally Oliver had appeared with my mother. Both had been a little breathless. Oliver it seemed had run all the way there. My mother had given me a little nod. She’d been ready. We all had. I’d raised my Poké Ball. Sycamore’s fingers had twitched around his own. 

 

Rowan had stepped forward. His brow had been furrowed. He’d put a palm up towards me and another that had been towards Sycamore, as if to separate us. I’d sensed that it had been quite a while since he’d refereed a battle and was finding his feet. “This will be a one-on-one battle between the recently crowned”-I’d thought he was being generous there-“Champion of Sinnoh F/N L/N and our student visitor Augustine Sycamore. If both parties are satisfied with these terms then you may begin.”

 

I’d locked Sycamore’s eyes with mine. We’d nodded to one another. “Go Naples!” I’d cried, as I’d released my Pokémon. He’d given a squeak. His beak had lifted up towards the sky and his throat had gurgled. 

 

“Oui Garchomp.” Sycamore had kissed his Poké Ball for good luck and then released the lizard type. 

 

The two opponents had eyed one another. Naples’ beak had lowered. Garchomp’s claws had created a threatening metallic sound, as they’d shifted together. 

 

Oliver had been close behind me. Venice off to Sycamore’s side. She’d looked excited. My mother had gripped onto the baby Squirtle tightly. Father had worn a frown upon his face. 

 

“Swagger,” I’d decided upon, not wanting to get stupidly close, whilst we’d still been seeing what Garchomp was capable of. I’d honestly expected to win the challenge however. Sycamore’s words had lowered my guard a little. I’ll admit that now. Even if I hadn’t done at the time. 

 

“Make use of the field! Garchomp use Sand Attack,” Sycamore had retaliated. 

 

“Dodge!” Naples had swung to the right, but had still gotten hit by the sand, which Garchomp’s claws had raked up and then flung towards us. I’d shielded my mouth with my elbow, so that I wouldn’t get hit too badly. As Naples had swung backwards I’d instructed him to use BubbleBeam. 

 

Sycamore had expected such a move-he’d seen that clipping from my Pokémon League experience after all-and Garchomp, in sync with him, had dodged without even needing to be told to do so. _“Dig!”_ the Kalosian had cried. 

 

“Whirlpool!” I’d yelled. 

 

Through the flurry of sand and circular water I’d managed to see that just before Naples’ Whirlpool attack would have hit, Garchomp had managed to escape underground, leaving only a messy hole behind where she’d once been. I’d gritted my teeth. Sycamore had been out-playing us when it came to using the environment and that had been my home territory. Quite frankly it was getting embarrassing. We should have been beating him. I’d studied the scene in front of me. Empoleon’s chest had heaved as he’d waited for further instruction. Every now and again my Pokémon would look around, as if he’d been worried about where Garchomp would emerge. Suddenly I’d had an idea. 

 

“Use Whirlpool down the hole Naples!” I’d shrieked. 

 

He’d nodded and made to do just that. 

 

It had been Sycamore’s turn to look tentative, but as Naples had tentatively gotten closer the Kalosian had cried, “Now Garchomp!” His black hair had bobbed on his forehead. _“Vite!”_

 

Suddenly the lizard Pokémon had burst from the ground in front of Naples who had frozen in position. I too had been caught off guard and had let out a gasp. The other Pokémon had not struck mine though. Once again Pokémon and human seemed to have decided upon a strategy of using the environment. The debris from Garchomp’s appearance-dirt and sand-had flown in an arc. Some of it had hit Naples and he’d let out a squeal of pain and discomfort. I’d clamped down on my bottom lip. I hate hearing my Pokémon make that sound. Sycamore too had flinched.

 

Both our Pokémon had faced one another. The noise from the crowd had been just a dull sound in my head and I hadn’t even heard Oliver trying to help me. He’d tell me later in exasperation that he’d called out advice. I’d missed Chimchar too, as he’d jumped up and down and waved his little fist in excitement. One of the female assistants had tried to control him. Garchomp had looked tired from all the burrowing. Naples from the damage that he’d sustained. I’d known that it was best to go on the attack. We’d needed to cause Garchomp some damage. 

 

“Aqua jet!”

 

“Garchomp show your flair with Fire Fang!” Sycamore had waved his arm dramatically and I’d realized, a moment too late, what had been about to happen. 

 

Naples had already made to obey my command, but as the jet stream of water had issued from him, Garchomp had dove through it and twisted to prevent herself from taking as much damage. There had been a look of such determination on her face that I’d seen in few Pokémon before. 

 

Sycamore may not have battled with Garchomp much, but they’d been a team and had known what they were doing. 

 

I’d seen a red hot flash like that of a poker and the next thing I’d known Naples had cried out, as Garchomp’s mouth had closed around the skin just beneath my Pokémon’s beak. 

 

 _“No!”_ I’d yelled, as I’d started to lose my cool. 

 

Garchomp, caught off guard by my shout, had released him and taken a couple of steps back. She’d cocked her head curiously, as she’d looked back at Sycamore. Sycamore had given his Pokémon a reassuring glance and then looked at me steadily. 

 

“L’a quitté Crunch Garchomp!” Sycamore had cried. He’d spun his finger for dramatic effect. 

 

“Naples, Hydro Pump!” Naples, like he’d done so many times before had somehow managed to summon the extra energy and barraged Garchomp in the chest. He’d blocked the other Pokémon from proceeding. That time it had been Garchomp who’d let out a howl of frustrated pain. “Good boy Naples! Good boy! _Mist!”_ I’d cried, as I’d tried not to let my panic show because it had been then or never. The water, which had barely finished spurting was helped by the Mist attack into a thin sheen of cover. Both parties were separated. The crowd had protested at not being able to see clearly and I’d known that Sycamore and Garchomp too would be wondering what our next move was going to be. I’d known that we’d had to act fast and before everything could recover once more. “Drill Peck!” 

 

Through the Mist and beak first Empoleon had hit his target. I’d heard Garchomp let out an eerie sort of moan and though it had sent a shiver down me it had also made me feel quite relieved at the same time. 

 

The haze had cleared and when it had done so I’d seen Naples stood there, as he’d breathed heavily over the fainted body of Garchomp. 

 

The crowd had whooped and cheered. My mother had stopped holding onto the baby Squirtle so tightly. My father’s forehead had smoothed. I’d won and perhaps the daughter they could be proud of was back. 

 

Rowan had stepped forward. “Garchomp is unable to battle. That makes F/N and Empoleon victorious.”

 

 _“Yes!!”_ Oliver had touched in delight at my shoulder, whilst Venice had given Sycamore a peck on the cheek in consolation. 

 

I’d walked towards my Pokémon and felt glad and a bit calmer, but a little concerned too when I’d seen how Sycamore had rushed towards Garchomp. I’d known that no matter how I’d felt they probably should have won. 

 

“Well done,” I’d murmured to Naples, as I’d touched delicately at his shoulder. He’d given me a little coo and had lifted his head up and down in appreciation. I’d stared down at where Sycamore’s pale hands had moved upon Garchomp’s shoulders tentatively. He’d been on his knees to the side of his Pokémon and had twisted around, so that his head had been above hers. 

 

“Ma belle. You did so well. Ma belle. Open your eyes for me. S’il te plaît Garchomp,” Sycamore had urged his Pokémon. 

 

Feeling touched by Sycamore’s obvious care, but troubled too I’d urged Garchomp in my mind to come back to life. 

 

With a bit of a low, tired growl she’d done so. She’d blearily opened her eyes and sought out Sycamore. She’d cooed and nudged at his hand when he’d put it by her snout and adjusted his position. He’d seemed to have tears inside his eyes. 

 

“Non,” he’d murmured, as she’d let out a questioning sound, as if to ask whether she had disappointed him. “You did so well. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“Neither do you,” my voice had been louder and firmer than I’d intended it to be. Sycamore, with some surprise, had moved around, so that he’d been to the side of Garchomp again and looked up at me. His eyes had been the colour of the sky when it clears from being cloudy. “Truce?” I’d offered my hand to him with a bit of a smile. _That_ had gotten some murmurs from the crowd. 

 

“Faisons la paix,” Sycamore had agreed with a sudden smile upon his face and a nod, as if my gesture had been most unexpected, but not an unwelcome one. He’d taken my hand, and like on the day where we’d met once more, given me a chaste peck in between the knuckles. To the crowd it must have looked like we’d been in some sort of sixteenth century romance-the pretty maiden who had come to the aid of the wounded knight and given him hope again. With a bit of a fluttery breath and an embarrassed smile I’d pulled my hand away and nodded at Garchomp. 

 

“Will she be all right?” I’d asked Sycamore. He of course knows his Pokémon better than I.

 

“Oui. Oui. I believe that she will be. Congratulations by the way on an excellently fought battle.” I’d smiled a little awkwardly at his praise, as my cheeks had reddened. It had not gone all that well for me and I’d felt disappointed that upon having finally received his praise I had not felt as if it had been deserved at the time. 

 

Together we’d lifted Garchomp and supported her back to the lab. Sore and injured she’d only been able to move really slowly. I’d heard some snippets of conversation from the crowd-little children who had already been going over their favourite bits of the battle, adults murmuring how nice it had been to see people getting along and being willing to help one another in spite of just having fought. Some, I felt pleased to hear; thought that the fame hadn’t gone to my head. 

 

We’d taken Garchomp to the medical room at the lab, as Naples had trailed behind us. The room had been nothing fancy, but there’d been a comfortable bed there, which we’d helped Garchomp onto and enough medical equipment that would help both our Pokémon. Rowan had gotten one of his assistants to whip up a special concoction out of Oran berries, which would restore both of our Pokémon’s energy. Once Garchomp had clearly been more comfortable and looked around I’d retreated to another room with Naples and had taken what we’d needed with us. I’d wanted to give Sycamore and his Pokémon some privacy. I’d been used to the rough and tumble of battle, but for them it had been quite a shocking experience. That is what I’d thought at the time. That I’d been doing it for them. Perhaps really though I’d done it for myself because the battle had been quite an overwhelming experience for me too. 

 

“You fought well,” I’d told Naples, as I’d added a non-sticky balm to one of his wings and had rubbed it in gently. I’d avoided my Pokémon’s eyes as I’d said the next bit, “But I think we both know that we shouldn't have won that one.” Naples, much to my relief, had let out a coo of understanding and then a sadder one that had protested, as I’d gone on, “I have let you down.” I’d patted at his chest. Naples had shaken his head. “No, it’s true,” I’d added reluctantly, knowing that things had to be changed and the air cleared. “We should have breezed through that one. It should have been easy work for us”-Naples had looked despondent-“My fault,” I’d told him. “I don’t think since we've met we've done so little training, as we have done in the past few weeks. We should have been going to more tricky areas, challenging ourselves, but from now on we’ll start off a regular routine again. You’ll see. We’ll get back to where we were.” Naples had looked optimistic at that and I’d known that though he’d been as loyal as ever his faith in me had probably been tested after my attitude following the Pokémon League. I’d needed to prove myself to him, so that we could work and be a team once more. He’d cooed with a greater understanding and I’d patted him with a smile. I had felt serious though. I’d known that as well as winning Naples over the path to Mega Evolution would not be easy. If Sycamore had been right and it depended on the bond then it would take some time. Time, with Sycamore’s own running out, that we hadn’t had. I’d sighed. My fingers had caressed Naples’ feathers one last time, before I’d finished tidying him up and then had re-called him to his Poké Ball for a well-earned rest. I’d promised him some of Mother’s apricot juice, which benefited Pokémon, as much as it seemed to with humans, just as soon as we got home. I’d wanted to believe that we would be able to do this, that we could do anything, but suddenly I hadn’t been so sure. Sycamore and I had wasted so much time. If I’d understood what he’d wanted from me earlier, if he hadn’t gone all moody again… 

 

I’d made my way back into the room where Sycamore and Garchomp had been. I’d fully intended just to pop in quickly, check on them, dispose of the plastic coverings from the items that I’d used and put the ones that I hadn’t back in their rightful place again, but Sycamore and Garchomp had not been alone. Venice had been with them. I’d seen the way that her fingers had lingered on Sycamore’s shoulder, before she’d let go of him once more, as she’d turned to me with a slightly challenging smile upon her face. 

 

“I bet you didn't expect that performance from a researcher, eh F/N?” she’d asked. I’d tried to smile in return and said that since he was one of Professor Rowan’s students it was hardly an unexpected performance. Had I imagined it or had I heard a slight snort of amusement coming from Sycamore? Whatever the case my attention had been on Venice. She’d shrugged at me, but had not seemed deterred by my words. “I was telling _Augustine_ how well his Garchomp fought for him. You did brilliantly too of course.” I hadn’t been sure if I believed her and perhaps she’d sensed such a thing because she’d poked her tongue out at me just like she’d sometimes done when as children we’d played with Oliver in Lake Verity.

 

“Oh thanks,” I’d nodded, not feeling quite as keen on her as I had done. Maybe Sycamore had noticed something or was expecting another quip from me, for he’d torn his eyes away from Garchomp and glanced my way curiously. “Just putting these things back,” I’d said in a tone of false cheer, as I’d shoved the medical equipment into the relevant cubbyholes. “Oh, and disposing of this.” I’d thrown away the rubbish in the yellow bin that had been specifically for such waste. “Right, well I’ll just be off then, bye.” Technically I’d been supposed to fill out a form and notify someone if we’d run low on a particular item, but needless to say I had not done that. Instead I’d darted out of the room as quickly as if I’d just come across a heaving hive of Beedrill. 

 

With a scraping of his chair Sycamore had quickly followed after me. “F/N is everything all right?” he’d asked.

 

“Uh-huh.” I’d turned back to him and stared resolutely at his shoulder. I’d noticed that there had been a loose thread, which had come from his dark blue shirt. It had been the same shirt that he’d worn on his first day with us. The thread had curved across the white of his lab coat and I’d had to physically hold one hand with my other just so that I wouldn’t be tempted to pluck it off him. My knuckles had cracked and to cover that up I’d finally offered him a bit of a smile. “Why wouldn’t it be?” I’d asked. 

 

“I do not know,” he’d said softly with a furrowed brow. There had been a long pause between us. “I would like to take care of Garchomp for the rest of the day and spend some time with her”-Venice _too?_ I hadn’t been able to help but wonder-“I will see you back home for dinner?” his voice had risen as he’d turned what could have been a statement into a question. The fact that he’d called my home his, as if it had been _ours,_ had made my stomach flip. I’d realized then that I’d wanted him to feel that way. For my house and town, for his time there, to always mean something special to him. 

 

“Yes,” I’d said, as I’d finally met his eyes with mine. My cheeks had reddened. “Of course.”

 

*

 

By the time dinner had come though and he with it I had been solemn again. 

 

I’d eaten only a little and not felt a great want for the Slowpoke tail with steamed yellow rice that had been on offer to me. I’d left a lot of it behind and had pushed my plate away. 

 

“May I be excused?” I’d mumbled to the table. My mother and father had excitedly been going over our battle and had seemed suddenly surprised by the prospect of my withdrawal and when they’d noticed how little I’d eaten. Sycamore though had seemed to understand. It radiated from his grey eyes, which I’d felt on me. He’d known then I think that all this talk of our battle had made me feel quite ill. Yet I hadn’t felt I'd been able to talk to him there. Not in front of my parents. 

 

“Yes,” my father had finally told me. 

 

I’d gotten up with a squeak of my chair and had headed outside for a walk. The house had felt stifling. Twinleaf Town had not been much better though and after I’d frustratedly counted the houses for the fourth time in the hope that concentrating on something else would make me feel better, but had only gotten more worked up, I’d taken off on my bike and had pedalled away from there as fast as I’d been able to.


	6. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, two steps back.

I’d gone to Lake Verity and by the time that there had been a brush of noise from the undergrowth the sky had been navy and I’d gazed at the jewels, which had been held within it. 

 

As I’d lied on my back I’d turned my head to see Sycamore as he’d cautiously approached. “How did you know I would be here?” I’d sat up and caused a bit of a splash, as I’d done so-my feet had been dipped into the water. My shoes and socks had been off to one side. 

 

He’d looked at me ruefully. “This is your favourite place oui?”

 

_“Oui,”_ I’d acknowledged, before I’d popped my head back down again. I’d looked at the stars for a moment and linked some of them up to make the shape of an Empoleon in my mind. I’d often done such a thing on my journey when I’d felt uncertain. “You didn't have to come,” I’d told him. 

 

“It’s getting cold.” He’d hugged himself for dramatic effect and made a ‘Brr!’ sound. “I think your parents were getting worried.” As he’d let go of himself he’d taken off his shoes and socks and balanced clumsily. “You look triste-sad,” he’d explained, as he’d sat down and made the water bob against my legs. The water had looked almost like ice in the moonlight. 

 

Uncomfortable I’d sat up again. The grass had waved beside me and whistled in the breeze, as if to tell the bird Pokémon to be quiet, so that the individual blades could hear us. The noise had thrummed for a moment and then died down. With a sigh I’d gotten to my feet. “The battle today…” I’d padded across, my feet had been almost noiseless. I’d leant against a large moss covered boulder that had sat close to the trees. It had not mattered that Sycamore had only recently sat down. He’d gotten to his feet and joined me; looked at me concernedly. 

 

“You found it difficult?”

 

_“Yes,”_ I’d breathed, almost choked, but relieved that I’d managed to get that much out. “You said that I have a certain je ne sais quoi”-the words had felt clumsy in my mouth-“about me. And no offence, but that battle should have been easy for me. Maybe I'm not…” I’d run a hand through my h/c hair in frustration. 

 

“Anything special?” I’d nodded. “You know Garchomp and I,” Sycamore had gone on more conversationally and with less of an edge in his tone, “We have a training regime, day in, day out. It’s why, though I was of course a little anxious about battling you I didn't run away in fright from it I think. You are definitely a trainer to be feared.” He’d laughed nervously. 

 

I’d known that he was trying to be kind and soften the blow, but at the same time I also hadn’t thought that he’d really understood that, that had been more than just doubt on my part. “It’s very kind of you, coming to me like you have and offering me that Mega Stone, but”-

 

_“F/N,”_ Sycamore’s hair had whipped away from me, as he’d looked out, “Do you really think you are the only one to have failed? The only one to have doubts? Merde ma belle.” He’d sounded frustrated with me. His eyes had been full of grey smoke. 

 

“No, but”-I’d struggled-“But I don’t really know _anything_ Augustine. You might think I do, but I don’t.” It had been the desperation of the situation, of how I’d felt, that had made me use his first name. “Nothing important anyway.”

 

“What are all these important things?” he’d asked me scornfully. “If you claim to not know them then I think that I too must not know anything. You know what it takes to become Champion,” he’d told me stubbornly. 

 

“Yes, but”-

 

“Then do not doubt yourself.” He’d finally looked at me. Our eyes had locked. “You can do this F/N. I would not be here if I did not think it were true.”

 

“I thought you were here because my parents were getting worried?” I had not been able to help but tease and deflect. 

 

“Yes, but”-he’d nudged at me with a bony elbow of his and I hadn’t been able to help but smile-“Maybe I am here because I was worried too.” The corner of my lips had flickered out, before they’d become drawn in a serious line again. He’d touched his damp foot to my own. His hands had been back against the boulder. He’d been slightly arched as he’d looked down at me. 

 

“What are you doing?” I’d asked him softly, as I’d looked down at our toes and how they’d mingled together. 

 

“I don’t know…” He’d drawn his foot slowly, but deliberately away from mine and had cleared his throat. “Let me tell you the story of the Mega Stone that became yours today.” I’d listened hard to him, my head tilted, but my eyes averted. “There was a boy once”-I had already been able to see where this had been going and had smiled-“Who, as he’d grown up had become more and more curious about the power that Pokémon held within themselves and the bond that was between human and creature. The construction worker and his Machamp. The rich woman with her Delcatty. The boy with his Arcanine. Even the girl with her Empoleon.” Again I’d smiled. “Of course that boy had wondered how such strong bonds could exist in the first place, before he’d had his own Pokémon and that had become less of a mystery to him. He’d then wondered, as he’d grown into a man, how far such bonds could be taken and realized that great relationships only made more things possible.” I’d smiled indulgently. “Think about it.” He’d raised a finger at me. The corner of his lips had indicated that he’d known I’d been amused by his kind and optimistic spirit. “Through training it is almost a foregone conclusion that a greater bond will be formed. Of course there are exceptions. Not everyone treats their Pokémon so well.” He’d frowned at the thought of such people and I’d felt a sudden want to protect him. Perhaps he’d sensed some of what I’d felt and that had scared him, for he’d gone on quickly, “But for the most part, and take yourself now,” he’d told me with more enthusiasm, as he’d flourished a hand at me, “Have you ever raised a Pokémon, gotten to know them more and _not_ felt more connected to them?” I’d shaken my head. I’d _always_ bonded with my Pokémon after spending more time with them. He’d nodded in a pleased fashion and had waved his hands. “In turn, from that training and you could say from that bond a Pokémon is allowed to grow stronger and then he or she evolves.”

 

“So what is to say that Mega Evolution would not come about from the bond also?” I’d carried on the thread. 

 

“Oui, oui,” he’d been effusive, “When I first started to hear of Mega Evolution and gotten interested in it myself I’d wanted to know more, to experience it for myself.” My breath had shuddered in my throat. I’d gotten the sense that Sycamore-no, Augustine, he had been _Augustine_ then, for things seemed to have changed between us-was on the verge of telling me something that he’d rarely shared with anyone. “I had become friends with many Pokémon by that point and seen them evolve. Why Garchomp had been only a petite Gible when I first knew her!” His eyes had become misty with all the memories. “I thought it would be she, because of our long-lasting relationship, that might manage it out of all the others. I looked into things, made use of your very own professor who has taught me so much and of Canalave library. I travelled about and gathered as much information as I was able to. It was as scant though as finding a legendary Pokémon is, but I must confess that even so when I came across the Mega Stone for Garchomp-the Garchompite-I felt as well prepared as I could be. I’d won a fair few battles, even gotten a few badges, and of course got my own Key Stone by that point. Garchomp and I had both been healthy and active. I’d fastened the stone to a choker around her neck-we were adventurers F/N! Trying to sail to a place where little knowledge existed.” I must have looked amused by his admission about the choker. “We’d headed straight for the Tower of Mastery. I had fantasies I admit of recreating that scene between Lucario and his master, only this time between me and my good friend Garchomp. Of coming out more powerful, more learned, but…”

 

_“But?”_ I’d encouraged him when his shoulders had drooped at the memory, as if his strings had been suddenly cut. 

 

“It was not to be.” He’d let out a deep sigh. I’d been able to tell how much it meant to him. “The energy…the power of it, as it started to come over Garchomp and I, it had been too strong for us F/N. I worried that I could not control it, that it might destroy us. On nearly all fours by that point and in pain, I’d managed to rip off my Key Stone. It had clattered aside and disrupted the process. Garchomp had been weak and I’d shaken all over. The clouds had been dark and it had pelted with rain. I think I came out of there much like you came out of our battle today. I felt defeated, unfulfilled, almost like a failure and like I hadn’t lived up to myself.” I’d nodded. That had been _exactly_ how I’d felt. “Garchomp had been disappointed in me…” he’d winced at that point, as if that was one of the things that had bothered him the most and I’d been reminded of the way that Naples had acted with me. “She’d tried not to show it, but I’d been able to tell. The situation had overwhelmed us and I had made a terrible mistake in pushing us all too soon, but perhaps that time and that time alone is why we can be the best tutors to you and your Empoleon no?” I’d nodded, but had felt raw stood in the crater of his honesty. “Perhaps we failed, so you don’t have to.” I’d been sure that I had not been mistaken in seeing him wipe away a silvery tear from his face. “I ran away from there instead of re-grouping and trying once more. The threads of the idea though, of Mega Evolution, still pulled at me. I did not honestly feel that I could have, or that I was _indeed_ cut out for or deserved to wield that power with my Pokémon. Perhaps in exceptional circumstances we’d be able to,” he’d mused then and I could tell that at heart he still wanted to be able to use Mega Evolution, but perhaps wasn’t brave enough. “I still wanted to investigate it though. Perhaps I did so in part because of the stone that you gave Naples today.” I’d looked at him. “I found it ma chérie when I’d been scrambling away from there, or rather Garchomp did. An eye for sparkly things, it was her you know who had found her own Mega Stone and though she was more interested in that one of course, which made me think it was Garchompite in the first place”-I’d thought back to Naples’ enthusiasm-“She’d picked up this one and presented it to me when I’d been distraught and rocking, tearing my hair out just a few yards away from the tower. It had given me hope, seeing a stone so blue like that. It had been the same colour as the sky when the clouds and drizzle had finally cleared and a rainbow had emerged. I’d stared at it ma chérie for an age.” He’d held his hands out in front of him, as if he’d been able to frame it still. “I’d known then that although things hadn’t gone the way that we’d wanted them to we’d carry on. It had taken a while for the route of research to open up to me and until it had done I’d felt just as lost as you have recently. Then I started doing a rough paper, which forms the basis for the one that I am working on today and collected all my notes together. Everything I’d learnt by travelling around and from that one brutal experience atop the Tower of Mastery. I researched the stone and felt more confident from its properties and the way that it seemed to get a bit of a reaction from water types, specifically a Piplup that I’d managed to borrow from a friend, that the key would be to find an Empoleon. That, that was what I must do next.”

 

“Then, before you could perhaps hound the professor”-he’d grinned at my knowledge of him-“Or get your hands on one you’d seen me?”

 

_“Oui.”_ He’d smiled. “You came along just at the right time for me ma chérie. The newly crowned Champion of the Sinnoh region-the same place that my mentor hailed from-and with a powerful looking friend in the form of an Empoleon by your side. I must admit that I felt very blessed the day I saw that and treated myself to a large glass of wine even though it had only been very early on.” I’d laughed. “I’d gotten in touch with the professor and asked if he knew of you and if he did, whether he could perhaps make the introductions. I’d then realized of course, through talking to him, who you were”-

 

“You remember,” my words had nearly tripped over themselves and I’d moistened my lips, whilst I’d tried to think of the right way to ask, “You _do_ remember about the Skitty incident then?”

 

“Of course,” he’d told me softly. “I did not know if you yourself remembered it. You had been very young after all.” I’d nodded. “I have to admit that when I became aware that the same girl who had evidently loved Pokémon back then and who would, at the very least I’d thought, make a great ambassador for our world, when I realized that it was _she_ who was now Champion and who might be able to help me with my own research…why it had truly felt like fate F/N. Like someone was on my side for once and telling me that I’d done the right thing in following up the issue of the stone that I’d found.” His fingers had curled briefly, and pleasantly, around mine on the smooth, cool boulder. I’d swallowed. 

 

“You never told me,” I’d said almost accusingly and incredulously, as he’d released me. “You never gave me any signs that you wanted my help.”

 

“I tried to befriend you ma belle, I did,” he’d protested fervently, but warmly all the same. “I tried to remind you of that Skitty incident as you call it that first night where we met again. I kissed at your hand”-

 

“I thought you just did that with everyone,” I’d laughed. 

 

_“Oui.”_ He’d regarded me patiently. “But as it was not a common greeting in this region I thought that it might”- he’d nudged at my arm and looked imploringly at me. His eyes had been wide. 

 

_“What?”_ I’d urged him, as I’d thought that I was going to make him say it. I’d felt more amused than I’d done in a long time. 

 

“Tu es vraiment de trop parfois!” He’d shaken his head in exasperation at me, but had seemed gleeful. “Let you know that we could be friends, that I could be trusted.” He’d looked suddenly a little despondent. “I did anything I could to get a response from you. I thought that cycling to the lab together might bring us closer, which was why I insisted on waiting for you.” 

 

“Sorry.” I’d been awkward not to have picked up on all those things. 

 

“Non. Non.” He’d waved a hand at me. “Once again,” he’d looked grimly apologetic, “The fault is all mine. I had come into the situation as recklessly, as it turned out as I had done at the Tower of Mastery. I thought that I was prepared when I had not been. I saw that like me you wanted to become something, to gain your own ultimate form if you will, and that the steps you’d taken so far, even becoming Champion, weren’t good enough for you.”

 

“What made you see all that?” I’d asked him quietly. Fireflies now hovered amongst us. 

 

“That first night,” he’d confessed and I’d let out a bit of a sigh, as I’d thought that it would _have_ had to have been that, “But also that day outside Jubilife.” I’d looked at him. “You reminded me that people are made up of multitudes. That, just like Pokémon and the answers I sought we are made up of many layers and not all of them are easy to access. Your initial defence of yourself and the way that you were not bounding about happy also went some way to showing me that. I realized that it would not be a simple case of just asking you to work with me and that you’d agree and we’d get all the answers then. You were still hurting. You had to come to it the long way around and because you wanted to. That would be the only way that what I wanted could ever be achieved. But, of course, when you were more ready to”-

 

“After my talk with the Elite Four and Cynthia?” I’d said, as I’d thought of the odd encounter that Augustine and I had, had by this very lake afterwards.

 

“Oui, well by then old doubts and my desire to be the first to unlock all the secrets about Mega Evolution had resurfaced and it had not been so simple at any point.” He’d given a little shrug of regret. 

 

I’d nodded slowly. “I think I understand,” I’d told him. 

 

We’d looked at one another. Grey eyes against e/c. 

 

“So will you?” he’d asked me finally. “Agree to work with me now that we are both on the same page? You can come to Kalos with me afterwards,” he’d said this so casually, as if it hadn’t even mattered to him. 

 

_“Kalos?”_ I’d been equally cautious, as if I had just been checking a fact. 

 

“Of course.” He’d seemed to know that I’d been keener than I’d portrayed and had smiled at me. “I would never make you work on anything that you didn't get to see the end result of. It would not be fair on you. That is if you want to come of course, but just know that I can procure an extra ticket easily.” 

 

“If I didn't know any better then I’d think you were wooing me,” I’d teased him and Augustine’s cheekbones had looked suddenly more vulnerable, as they’d flushed a delicate pink.

 

“Non, it would of course be a great help to my presentation if I could have Empoleon and you doing a demonstration to the crowd,” he’d excused himself.

 

I’d smiled and looked out across the lake. I’d felt quite amused and then solemn again. The deep blue of Lake Verity had shimmered in the light of the moon. The trees had rustled. It had been beautiful. I’d looked back at him. He too had looked graver. “What exactly would helping you involve?” I’d still been nervous. Both from what Mega Evolution might involve and from the fact that it had seemed a large task to achieve considering that the man would only be with us for the next couple of weeks. 

 

He’d let out a little breath of contemplation. “Naples and you would take part in training with Garchomp and I. Exercises and a little battling too”-

 

“Never thought you’d be so keen to get beat again.” 

 

He’d smiled. “Mega Evolution has an effect on both of you like I described, so the pair of you need to be on top of your game. I do not know if you noticed it earlier, but although I let you wear the Key Stone I did not tell you how to operate it.” 

 

“It needs to be _operated?”_ I’d felt slightly cheated. I’d thought you only had to _wear_ the contraption! 

 

He’d nodded, but had looked a little apologetic. “Oui. I wanted to ease you into the process gently. You know why I’m sure.” I’d nodded at him. He had not needed to tell me again about his trip to the Tower of Mastery. I might not have seen it for myself, which was perhaps worse than doing so would have been because my imagination conjured all sorts of things and powerful images that would stay with me forever. “You must touch it when the time comes. That act will cause Naples’ Mega Stone to react, but for now I would just like you to continue wearing the Key Stone. Let its energy get used to you and you used to it. Then, when both Naples and you are more ready, more prepared, we can see if Mega Evolution can take place.”

 

“Can all of that really be done in just two weeks?” Already I’d been doubtful. 

 

“If anyone can do it then it will be you ma chère.” He’d looked at me and I’d seen a chink of light there. It had shone in his eyes. 

 

“Okay,” I’d relented. 

 

He’d smiled and looked away from me and out to the lake in a determined fashion. I had been able to tell that he’d wanted things to go better that time…

 

*

 

We’d started a training regime. That next morning Augustine had made sure that I had been up even earlier than I normally was. He’d tapped at my door like a Murkrow until I’d called a bleary greeting out to him. [‘Oui, oui Augustine.’] Once I’d been ready he’d led me outside of the house and when my hand had gone to my Poké Ball to release Naples he’d stopped me from doing so and put his hand firmly upon mine. 

 

“Later,” he’d told me, “We need to work on you a little first.” I’d looked at him quizzically.

 

We’d headed out to Lake Verity and done some stretches. Then we’d gone on a brisk jog around the lake, before breakfast. Our feet had padded together and hit the ground at the same time. 

 

I’d had to admit it that it had made me feel good, as I’d seen all the pale yellow-white sunshine, as it frantically tried to spread everywhere, heard the sound of human and Pokémon alike as they started to wake and get moving again, the sound of the postman and his Pelipper, as they’d called out greetings to their customers, all whilst my heart had thudded inside my chest. It had been a long time since I’d jogged like that. It had reminded me of all the training I’d done, before I’d taken on the Pokémon League when I’d made sure that I was as able to react to split-second changes as my Pokémon were. 

 

Augustine had fallen a step behind on the narrower sections and had no doubt studied my fitness levels-the way that I’d breathed and kept up a regular pace-to see how much work would be needed, but he’d seemed pleased when he’d drawn level to me and we’d slowed to a walk. Our muscles had rippled with energy. He’d passed me the water bottle he’d had strapped to his belt, as we’d made our way back to Twinleaf Town and I’d savoured the taste. Some of the droplets had fallen onto the grass and shone there, as if they’d come from the very lake itself. 

 

After breakfast Augustine and I had set up an obstacle course by Lake Verity. It had consisted of old equipment that my mother had used to train her Pokémon. There had been a balance beam, crawling tunnel, hurdles, training mat and various weights. Oliver had come in the middle of us setting it all up and as soon as we’d been done with it he’d tried to be the first to tackle it. He and Torterra had blundered through it though and we’d shooed them away, so that we could reset it again. Empoleon and I had gone next. Naples had not been able to make it over the hurdles easily, even though they’d been more like the ones used for football training than athletics. He’d crashed from one to the other and had cried out in indignation, as I’d pulled him up once more, as I’d tried to soothe his ruffled feathers. We’d taken control of the balance beam better much to Augustine’s delight who’d seemed to think that was one of the most important obstacles considering what our aim had been and had mastered the crawling tunnel after a little initial difficulty in Naples pulling himself along. He’d do pretty much anything though if I promised him an apricot. We’d struggled on the weights. Empoleon had not been able to grip them with his wings and though he had curled them up a little I’d seen that it had made him more uncomfortable than anything else. Garchomp had managed them a little easier, but they had not been the right tools for our Pokémon to be using. 

 

Augustine had suggested that Naples and I should go for a swim instead and since we were both more natural swimmers than anything else we’d agreed and decided in the future to complete the parts of the course that we could and then to do some swimming. 

 

We’d gone to dry off at home and have a brief lunch and then Augustine and I had biked to Jubilife City. He’d joked over lunch that between the pastries we’d had and my mother’s cooking he’d been getting rather plump of late and thought that it would be a good idea for us to get some healthier snacks that we could incorporate into our and our Pokémon’s diets. My mother’s apricot juice though would make an excellent supplement for us in between our training he’d said, but as a result we’d need to stock up on more apricots. I’d reminded him that it would probably be useful to do the same with Oran berries and he’d agreed. We could then turn them into a beneficial juice for our Pokémon like the one they’d had after our battle. 

 

On the way there we’d called into the lab and told the professor that since Augustine and I would be working more practically on Mega Evolution we’d be at the lab a little less. We’d promised him though that we would be there for any emergency and as much as we could be otherwise. I’d been sure that I’d seen a gleam in his eye. 

 

“He was smiling no?” Augustine must have seen it too. 

 

I’d nodded and felt a little ill at ease, but had soon forgotten about it when we’d arrived in Jubilife and had started to make headway on our long list of purchases. 

 

Shopping with Augustine had been most amusing. He’d routinely forgotten what we we’d been looking for and had quickly become distracted when he’d seen something else that we might be after. Price was something that he’d left to me to hurriedly calculate, whilst he’d shoved another thing into my arms and I’d deduced that he might be from rich heritage, but hadn’t been sure. Perhaps though he just hadn’t known the meaning of the word: _frugal._ We’d ended up getting a whole range of berries and differently coloured apricots. Augustine had said that just like with flowers they might have different meanings and affect us in different ways. I’d rolled my eyes at that, but had gone along with it. It could not do any harm after all. In any case I’d had much of my prize-winnings from becoming Champion still intact and I’d been sure that a few extra berries and apricots here and there wouldn’t make much difference. Naples would be sure to love them. I’d smiled at the thought of his face. 

 

Arms piled high with berries and apricots I’d made my way to the till with Augustine by my side. To my surprise when we’d gotten there Augustine had insisted on paying for it all-‘I roped you into this mess ma chérie and I should be the one to pay for it.’ He had not known then just how accurate his words would turn out to be. I’d accepted after a little protestation and had felt happier as we’d left the store that we’d at least made _some_ progress. 

 

I’d been so caught up in our list and in trying to remember anything else that we might need and with Augustine himself that I’d rather forgotten the feelings that the last trip to Jubilife had evoked inside of me and that the press might be watching us. We’d been on a mission and my mind had been solely on that. Consequently I had not seen who had lurked in the vicinity, as I’d pulled Augustine over with my free hand that hadn’t been clutching onto a brown paper bag full of berries and apricots to what I’d spotted on a stand outside a store. 

 

_“Look,”_ I’d pointed and Augustine had laughed when he’d seen it. It had been a swimming cap that had looked like the top half of an Empoleon’s head and had obviously been meant for a child. “Do you think I should get it, so I’d match Naples?” I’d modelled it and pouted, whilst I’d turned this way and that. “Maybe that would help with our bond?” 

 

Augustine had seemed to find the whole thing uproariously funny. “Ma chérie you remind me of Cissy from, _‘Unique in Unova.’”_

 

“Oh don’t tell me you watch that too?” He’d nodded his head vigorously and I’d been so delighted that I’d practically flung the cap back onto the rickety stand and nearly dropped the bag that I’d held. It would have been chaos if I’d done so, but luckily Augustine had stepped forward just in time to push the bag back towards me. I’d fumbled something out in embarrassment. His neck had looked red and he’d worn one of those unnatural smiles again. Neither of us had noticed the camera flashes that had gone off, for we’d been too caught up in one another and how suddenly close we’d been. 

 

We’d taken an awkward step away and moved off again, carrying on to chatter about, _‘Unique in Unova,’_ to get our mind off our awkward encounter. It was a partially-scripted reality show about ten different Pokémon owners who were all trying to make the best of their respective fields in Unova. It was absolute trash, but I loved it. It appeared that Augustine did too. Cissy was a loveable brat. Forever whining when the colour of her lipstick didn’t match her outfit and spending any cash she’d earn on making her Pokémon look absolutely ridiculous. 

 

“Do you think her Pokémon actually like being dressed up like that?” I’d scoffed. 

 

“I do not think that Naples would appreciate it if that’s what you’re saying.” I’d giggled. “What about Nathan no? He is much worse,” he’d said. 

 

I’d groaned. Nathan was the type of person who gave all Pokémon trainers a bad name. The sort who notched up all the battles he’d won on his bedpost along with a list of everyone he’d ever slept with. His only focus when he got up in the morning seemed to be to win some more. “I made Mum record the last half of the season because I missed it” I’d shaken my head. “Don’t tell me he actually _had_ that Pokémon battle when he was drunk after he’d come out of that bar?”

 

“But of course.” Augustine had waved his hands, as if to say how could I possibly think anything differently. “You can watch that episode tonight. I myself could only watch it via illegal download. We are an entire season behind in Kalos”-he’d shaken his head then, as if that was one of his great burdens-“But first, more shopping.” He’d raised a finger. 

 

I’d groaned, but had laughed when he’d nudged me. It had been odd because when I’d looked at him I’d seen that he was able to pull off puppy eyes so well even with grey eyes. He’d added a quivering pout to his whole appearance. “Now who looks like Cissy?” I’d teased. 

 

He’d stuck his head back and roared. 

 

*

 

We’d had a good night that night, binge-watching _‘Unique in Unova’_ in which Cissy had thrown a strop and nearly collided with one of the cameras as she’d tried to make a graceful exit and Nathan had looked silly when he’d started that drunken fight because in the end his own Pokémon had refused to fight for him. Augustine had claimed that Nathan’s Pokémon probably had more sense than a lot of the people in the show put together, which had been a surprise considering who their trainer was and we’d howled again, causing Mightyena, who we’d both rested our feet upon-feet that had occasionally touched-to shift and my mother, who had come in to see what had amused us so much with a cup of tea in her hands to shake her head in despair and say that she didn't know what we saw in the programme. My father had stayed clear of our racket and opted to fill in some paperwork instead. 

 

* 

 

I’d come downstairs, ready for more training the following morning and perhaps to joke and bask in our TV viewing the previous night. I’d worn Piplup sweatbands that I’d dug out before I’d gone to bed and had been sure that Augustine would find them amusing. They had gone well with my Lickitung hairband. I’d seen however that the man clutched the day’s newspaper he’d just received from outside and looked beside himself. 

 

“Whatever’s the matter?” I’d asked, forgoing any morning pleasantries. 

 

He’d turned and chewed on his lip rather helplessly, before he’d attempted, “Ah ma belle you look as sweet as the grass outside.”

 

Raising a sceptical eyebrow at him and definitely knowing that something was afoot if he’d been attempting to flirt with _me_ of all people I’d strode the rest of the way and torn the newspaper from his grasp. _“Oh,”_ I’d said, when I’d seen the photo of me, as I’d posed in the Empoleon swim cap, whilst Augustine had looked on. It had been on the side of the front page along with a quip about how I’d looked happier with whoever the mysterious stranger was. I’d betted that they’d been waiting for an opportunity to do such a thing ever since that little boy had snitched on us all those days ago. He’d probably said that I’d been with someone. Apparently there were more photos on the inside and I’d had no doubt that they would prove a good documentation of our visit to Jubilife the previous day. 

 

_“F/N”-_ Augustine had sounded upset and like he blamed himself.

 

_“Non.”_ I’d raised a hand. He’d looked surprised by me addressing him in Kalosian. “That means, ‘no,’ doesn’t it?” He’d nodded. “Then I won’t have you taking responsibility for all of this,” I’d told him. “If anything then it should be _me_ apologizing to you.” He’d looked confused. “There’ll be everywhere now, like Buneary all over a patch of lettuce”-his spirits had looked faintly lifted despite the circumstances-“Trying to find out who you are. Your family”-

 

“I have no one ma belle.”

 

_“Oh.”_ I had not known what to say to such a thing. I’d studied him for a moment. He’d looked pained and had seemed to be struggling with something, so I’d touched at his arm. “Let’s go train,” I’d told him. 

 

He’d swung his eyes back towards me and had nodded. 

 

*

 

I’d been frustrated though. Couldn't the press just leave me alone? What business of theirs was it if I was happy or not? I’d felt more determined than ever to conquer Mega Evolution. Then maybe they’d see that I still had things I wanted to achieve and crowd around me less like Gengar in the night. 

 

Over the next three days I’d pushed myself harder than I’d done in a long time. I’d fought against the strain of my legs whenever I’d run or jogged. I’d added more laps to the time Naples and I had swum despite the water being freezing. I’d even picked up a little Kalosian from Augustine who’d tutored us, as we’d trained. I’d done push-ups in the morning, before breakfast and even found an old punch bag amongst the rest of my mother’s gear. She’d used it with her Lopunny once to help it be in tiptop condition for the next Pokémon contest. Now I’d used it. I’d spent a little time in my own room every evening when I was not going through Augustine’s research with him. He’d started telling me about it all the more, whilst I’d helped him create the slideshow that he would need for his presentation and I’d found it all fascinating. When I wasn’t doing that though I’d kick and punch at the bag to get all my frustration out about not making any more progress. Augustine had come upstairs one evening and asked if he could look over some of the research articles in his room, which was really mine and see if there was anything of interest in any of them. He’d known that there would be nothing to help with Mega Evolution since I would have already known about the term if there had been, but he was always interested in reading anything he might not have done so. I’d felt a similar way about Pokémon research myself. He’d looked surprised to find me in a black Seviper tank top and three-quarter length trousers, as sweat had glistened on my collarbone. I’d felt pretty certain that he imagined I just daydreamed on my bed after a long day’s work. 

 

“Yeah sure,” I’d panted, as he’d blinked at me. Even then I still hadn’t quite got it. That Augustine desired, more than ever by that point, something more friendship and help from me. He’s told me since that he’d spent most of that night trying to block out what he’d just seen and muttering, ‘Merde, merde, merde,’ into his pillow, whilst he’d reminded himself that he was much older than me and should not be having such thoughts. 

 

* 

 

I’d been annoyed again because on the fourth day since we’d started Augustine hadn’t seemed to think that Naples and I were ready to try and attempt Mega Evolution yet. I’d thought that we should at least give it a go, but Augustine was still being overly cautious in my opinion. 

 

“You don’t know what it’s like,” his voice had risen at me for the first time since we’d started all of this when I’d expressed my feelings to him.

 

I’d stared at him. He’d looked on the verge of having some sort of manic episode. “I would if you let me try,” I’d told him. 

 

“The energy does strange things as it courses through you,” he’d said, as he’d still looked hypnotized. “It is a practice that will take a lot out of both Empoleon and you”-

 

“I'm not weak,” I’d interrupted him because he’d touched a nerve. I’d wanted him to believe in me, not spout all that negativity. “I know it made you feel uncomfortable, but what’s to say that it’s going to affect Naples and I like that? Maybe we’ll be stronger?” We’d stared at each other like two Meowth scrapping. My teeth were bared, as I’d panted. 

 

“Mon Dieu you have no idea!” He’d stared at me, as if he’d been waiting for a response. I had not given him any, but a Fearow had emitted a rather startled cry in one of the trees at Lake Verity, before it had taken off like some big cloud into the sky. “Fine then.” He’d waved a hand at me, as he’d muttered something under his breath in Kalosian. “If you seem to think that you’re so capable then why don’t you try it now hmm? If you think you can really come through the drug that is Mega Evolution then go on try.” He’d folded his arms and looked ready to start tapping his foot at any moment.

 

Aggravated I’d spat, “I will.” I’d turned to where Naples and Garchomp had both looked at us reprovingly. I’d huffed out a sigh. “Ready Naples?” Reluctantly it seemed he’d stepped away from Garchomp, who had given a grunt of support to him and seemed to be finding me annoying. Swallowing, I’d tried to summon up enough strength inside myself and touched two fingers to the Key Stone. Naples’ Mega Stone had reacted and begun to glow. I’d felt it almost immediately. The pull of that energy like waves. Not as if I’d been in the sea, but in the very universe itself, and _then_ some place more specific-the Distortion World. I’d tried not to think about everything that scared me about that place, but inevitably had ended up doing so. On a piece of ground that had been sideways I’d screamed as trees, higher than any I’d naturally seen before, had thrust their way out of the earth and caused it to splinter and nearly knock me over, before they’d faded again. Everything had been a swirl of dark colours and had felt threatening. The vision had flickered, as if in a storm. I’d seen Naples on another piece of slanted ground off in the distance. Though we’d stared at one another we had not been able to reach the other. His eyes had held desperation within them. I’d finally burst back through to reality with a cough to find that I’d been hunched forwards with my hands upon my knees. Naples had breathed heavily and had seemed to come out of a deep trance. 

 

“…See? You are not ready!” Augustine’s words had broken through to me, and I’d realized that my hand had tugged at the bracelet, which held the Key Stone. 

 

“Then I’ll just keep trying until I am!” I’d screeched back at him, as I’d straightened up. “I won’t run away like you did.” I’d been shaken, but tried not to show it. 

 

He’d looked at me then as if I could not have seriously just used that against him and I’d been able to tell that he’d thought there had been a greater understanding between us, but my face must have been defiant, for he’d said, “Fine. Fine,” and waved a hand at me, “But I have had enough of you today.”

 

“Good,” I’d jeered, as he’d retreated, “I don’t need anyone who gives up so quickly on things anyway.” I’d been annoyed at him for leaving us when we’d been so close to making a breakthrough. 

 

He’d frozen for a moment. His back had stiffened and he’d given a snort, before he’d disappeared. Garchomp had hurried after him anxiously. 

 

I’d turned to Empoleon and seen that he was not going to do what I wanted him to. I’d dove into the lake. I’d kicked my shoes off as I’d wriggled upward and met them on the surface. After a lap and a half in Verity’s freezing depths I’d felt a little bit less frustrated with Augustine and ready to try again. 

 

Naples had done so less willingly, but had gotten into position. 

 

“Come on,” I’d urged him when neither of us had seemed to be on the right wavelength to make anything happen. I’d felt addicted to repeating the process. It had been just like Augustine had said-a drug. Not doing as well or having a flicker of something had only encouraged me to go further. “This is just like when we looked at the Pokémon League building and knew we had to go in. We’d been scared, but we’d known that we had to proceed. We’re so close here Naples.” With clear reservations my Pokémon had nodded at me. 

 

I’d pushed him and myself harder than I’d ever done before that day and I will never forgive myself for what had happened next…


	7. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Empoleon achieves his ultimate form I get closer to mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support. :)

When I’d eventually woken from the limbo that I had become involved in, barely aware of anything but the faint, mumble of voices from Augustine, my parents and Naples that had just about managed to perforate amongst the nightmare horror of the Distortion World, I’d found that I had been in the room I was staying at in home, tucked up in bed. Augustine had been at my side, hunched forwards as he’d held my clammy hand in between the both of his. I’d realized that it was light outside and had felt glad for a moment that I had awoken at such a time and not at night when it might have been harder for me to distinguish that my nightmare was over. 

 

“What happened?” I’d croaked, as I’d barely noticed the tears that had streaked automatically down my face, which was my body’s way of expressing what I had been through. 

 

“Ma chère, ma chère,” Augustine had worried. He’d looked to the door, as if he’d been about to alert my parents that I was awake, but my hot hand had grabbed at his cooler and bonier wrist to stop him from doing so. 

 

“I just need a moment”- I’d coughed a few times and had been grateful when he’d assisted me up the rest of the way and passed me the covered up Psyduck cup that was full to the brim with water. I’d used it when I’d been young and like then took it through a straw. I’d felt like I’d done several rounds with the punch bag. Naples was on the other side of my bed and I had touched at him weakly once I had been done with my water. “Hey.” He’d let out a soft and mournful coo. His eyes had been large and watery. He’d never seen me in such a state before. 

 

“He was very worried about you,” Augustine had seemed to concur. “You burnt yourself up a right fever. Why it was like touching the flames of a Pyroar!”-I had never heard of such a creature and assumed that it came from his region-“Merde the way that you tossed and turned”-

 

“Sorry.” I’d waved my hand, as I’d fought back another cough. “Distortion World.” Augustine’s grey, unhealthy face had paled at that. “It was like I was there when I was trying to do Mega Evolution, the place of my nightmares…like I’ve been trapped there ever since.” I’d shivered violently and Augustine had clutched at my hand in concern. A few more tears had rolled their way out of my eyes, as I’d looked at him. “What happened?” I’d sniffed, as I’d looked away. “How did I get like this?” 

 

“What happened?” Augustine had asked, as he’d let me slump back down onto my pillows and released my hand. I’d nodded. “The idiot that is me and the idea of Mega Evolution happened to you.” He’d waved his hands. I’d thought he was being over dramatic and had rolled my eyes. “Non,” he’d scolded me harshly. “I should have gone back or at the very least checked up on you. I should have stayed.” He’d looked beside himself at that point and I’d noticed the rings of darkness beneath his eyes. That along with his unhealthy pallor had told me that he had not been much concerned with himself since all this had taken place and I’d felt curious. “All the time I was walking away Garchomp had pulled and tugged at my clothes, bless her. Even she’d known how vital it was for me to stay, that I would forever regret not doing so, but did I listen? Non. Non.” He’d shaken his head despairingly. “Not even to my most loyal Pokémon. She who has put up with so much.” I’d touched at his hand then and he’d quickly embraced it with his own. “I’d gone off to find Venice hadn’t I?” He’d looked guilty and I’d tried to ignore the shifting movement inside my stomach that had been like a Persian who clawed at me. “I’d known she would get my mind off it all.” Both then and since I’ve never asked how far they’d taken their relationship or what they’d done that night. I do not see what use it would be. “I arrived back home late, thinking that you would already be there, that you would have been back for hours by then and that we might resolve the issue between us. But you were not there. Your parents, already growing worried, only became more so when they saw that you were not with me. I’d shattered both their hearts just by walking through the door alone. When they heard that we had not been together for hours on end and that there had been some cross words between us…well, you are lucky to have them ma chérie.” He’d raked a hand through his dark hair, before he’d re-attached it to mine. “Very lucky. They care for you so very deeply. I’d torn back to Lake Verity, a cloud of guilt already weighing heavily upon my mind, and there you had been. Slumped on the grass beneath the moonlight. Naples, who hadn’t beared to leave you for one moment just in case you would deteriorate further, had kept all the curious wild Pokémon at bay and was beside you. He was trying to keep you warm and making all these little chirruping sounds in an attempt to wake you. I have tried to coax him into his Poké Ball since then, but he would not leave your side. He wanted to know that you were well again and was much disturbed by your nightmares.” I’d looked at my Pokémon fondly and touched him, feeling the same warmth that Augustine no doubt felt for Garchomp. “Back then though he was tired and cold, but relieved it was only me. You ma chère, you were boiling, as I have said previously. I lifted you and brought you back here. Naples helped.” He’d studied my hand for a moment. “Désolé F/N.” He’d kissed at it. “Désolé. I was as stupid and hotheaded as a Grumpig. Clearly I have still learnt nothing even though I believed that I had and for you to go back to that place, which has haunted you so...I hope you can forgive me for not telling you before that, that might be a consequence of Mega Evolution. That Naples and you might have to go to such lengths to achieve it.” He’d let go of my hand. 

 

“I suppose in a way though you did inadvertently tell me. Whilst I did not know the exact toil it would take you hardly painted a picture of happiness Augustine,” I’d tried to console him, “I knew what I was getting into.” I’d grasped at his hand. 

 

He’d looked touched. “I think that is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

 

_“Kind?”_ He’d nodded. “Well then, I will not give up. No matter what we have to go through.” I’d looked back at my Pokémon. Naples too had seemed resolute. “I know we can do it.” He’d chirped and looked emboldened by my ambition. 

 

“Non ma chère, I cannot let you continue. It would be fully irresponsible of me. It was reckless of me to suggest it in the first place.” Augustine had looked astonished by me. 

 

“I don’t think you’ll have a choice there Augustine,” had come the for once booming voice of my father. I’d discreetly let go of Augustine’s fingers and wriggled my own. “If she wants to do something then she will do it. Just like her mother’s always done.” 

 

“Oh _you,”_ my mother had joined the scene with Mightyena, who had seemed overjoyed that a lot of his favourite humans were all in one room. My mother had pushed playfully at my father’s chest. _“F/N,_ I'm so glad you’re okay.” She’d tidied my collar up. 

 

“In that case I can only apologize for dragging F/N into all of this and for making the both of you fret like you have been. I fear it was a poor way to pay either of you back for your hospitality.” I had never seen Augustine so earnest and humble before. He fascinated me. 

 

“Nonsense,” my parents had rebuked him in unison, before with a bit of a smile my father had clung onto my shoulder and trailed his fingers across the ends of my hair. “You have helped to revitalize my daughter and given her something new to focus on. For that I will be forever grateful to you. Ability is a waste unless it is used.” With that he’d looked at us both wisely and had left the room. My mother had followed after him. 

 

_“F/N…”_ Augustine had gone back to looking guilty. 

 

_“Oh,_ be quiet Augustine.” I’d acted like my mother had done with my father. “If you’re going to stay then at least teach me a few phrases in Kalosian and make yourself useful. I’ll need all the help I can get if we’re really going to be leaving next week.” The sudden anticipation of such a thing had made me feel nervous, but he’d bowed his head and looked grateful. 

 

*

 

The next few days had been frustrating. Typically on the first Augustine had not let me push myself too hard. He’d fussed around me worse than my parents had ever done and made us do some meditation techniques that were a slower form of exercise. I’d been sure that both Naples, who’d seemed particularly protective of me, and Garchomp, found the sight of us, as we’d stretched and balanced on one leg amusing, as well as the sight of us as we’d sat cross-legged and tried to speak to the heavens. I’d grumbled though and worried about the time we’d had left. What use was mediation and how exactly was it supposed to make me feel closer to my Pokémon when they weren’t doing it too? 

 

Slowly though, and bit by bit, once Augustine had gotten my mother’s assistance in removing the punch bag out of my room, so that I had not over-exerted myself in secret, I had begun to get better and had been able to swim and jog a bit. My muscles had felt looser too, but I’d known that I had to try and push myself if I was able to. 

 

*

 

Then, about two days before we were due to leave for Kalos, it had happened. 

 

Augustine and I had been by Lake Verity with our Pokémon again. Augustine, at least, had initially intended to have a light battle with me, but I had gotten rather competitive as it had gone on and he, as a result of that, had, had to step things up a gear. He’d known that I would not hear of calling it a day. 

 

Garchomp had twisted this way and that and had ducked to avoid Naples’ Drill Peck. My mind had felt completely clear, my body in sync with that of my Pokémon. I’d sensed, which way he’d needed to turn to hone in on his target, what he had to look out for and how long it would be until diving into the lake might serve a better purpose. I had a plan for what would happen then. He would dive down, jump back up again and release a Hydro Pump attack that would hopefully be enough to surprise Garchomp, if not knock her out. Naples and I had been on form. All our hard work had finally begun to pay off. 

 

Absentmindedly I’d touched at my Key Stone bracelet and seen it react with Naples’ Mega Stone, as he’d teetered on the edge of the lake. I remember a look of surprise and how determined resignation had crossed his face and had felt the same thing myself. Augustine had caught what was happening and his mouth had popped open in shock and then fear. I’d seen Garchomp hesitate at his distraction, seen the man himself step forwards and then I’d been on my knees and floating again, before the world had re-built itself around me. I had been in the Distortion World, but it had been more solid this time and I had been more prepared for it. I’d gritted my teeth, but I must confess that I’d felt confused and helpless for a moment as I’d seen Cyrus walk away from me. That memory had been so real to me. Then Naples had been in front of me and his body had seemed to cover all the darkness of the world with its light. He had not been about to risk me getting ill again. On my hands and knees and with my hair flying back I’d gazed at him in astonishment, as he’d taken on his new ultimate form. His wings and beak had elongated, as he’d grown taller and become the only thing that could save me from being trapped in my worst nightmares. 

 

As I’d clutched onto the ground and stared the vision had finally begun to tremble and shake before me like moisture might cause a Spinarak’s web to and I’d become aware that Augustine, with an exclamation of, ‘Mon Dieu!’ had been crouched before me, hands hovering awkwardly either side of my arms. He had been scared too and I’d realized in that moment that perhaps it had been worse for him just watching. I don’t know what had made me do it even now, maybe I’d just wanted to reassure him, but I’d kissed him. Not properly, but just on the edge of his mouth to tell him that it was okay, that we’d done it. He’d tasted faintly of apricot juice and shaving foam. His grey eyes had flared like clouds that had shifted in the sky, and startled, he’d pulled back from me. 

 

“Bonjour,” I’d murmured because to my surprise I’d discovered that I liked the taste of him. It was as if I’d seen him for the first time and how we were meant to be together. I’d grasped the understanding that we had and felt close to him. I’d understood why he’d said that I had no idea what Mega Evolution involved previously. The courage that it took to stay, not to run. Why he would have not wanted to try again after his experience. I had not blamed him and understood too why he was fascinated with it all-the process that revealed someone’s greatest weaknesses, as well as their strengths. It encapsulated life itself. 

 

“H-Hello.” He’d looked at me, cheekbones tinged that vulnerable pink again. I’d heard Naples let out a snort and had been relieved to see, that, as he’d tossed his head back he had been in his usual form. We hadn’t been able to hold the state of Mega Evolution for very long, but at least we’d achieved it. Augustine had looked at him too. “Your Naples he”- I’d cupped and tilted his face back to mine because I hadn’t wanted there to be any talking. I’d kissed him again. That time a quick peck on the lips like I had been Naples using Drill Peck. Augustine had groaned against me, as if to both tell me to stop and to continue and it had felt as if my insides were all moving around at hearing that and as if I might be floating again and the world re-arranging itself. I’d clutched onto his shoulders, but my grip must have restored the reality of the situation to him, for he’d shuddered and pulled away from me. He had been on his feet and swiping at his mouth, as if he might be able to remove the slickness of the apricot juice and our mixed saliva in moments. “You don’t want to do that ma belle.” Even then he hadn’t been able to resist the term of endearment. 

 

“Don’t I?” I’d sat back casually on my knees as if I might merely have been questioning him about a piece of research. Inside though I had been both somehow calm and frantic. Steady because things seemed to have settled into place for me in terms of what I wanted, but my heart still trilled like that of a hunted Furret all the same because what if Augustine genuinely didn't want the same things I did for more of a reason than just plain stupidity?

 

_“Non.”_ The word had been firm. He’d looked down at me. “I have hurt you and am much older than you.” I had tried to suppress the act of rolling my eyes. “Being much older than you I once again blame myself fully for your present confusion,” he’d said reprovingly, as if he’d known what I’d been about to do. _“But”-_

 

“But what?” I’d seen Garchomp shaking her head in exasperation and had been reluctant myself to let Augustine off the hook unless he’d told me explicitly that he hadn’t wanted us. All of those moments that might have meant something different to what I’d initially thought, _well,_ I’d seen them by then and they’d all added up to a chorus of people and told me that, that might mean Augustine _had_ wanted us. His age had been of no significance to me. I’d often found myself more attracted to older men in magazines or on TV and it had then made perfect sense that it should fall that way in real life too. I’d wanted to believe that it would not matter much to anyone else either, as long as we were happy. I’d stood then and brushed myself free from any dirt, before I’d looked at him challengingly. He, seeing my dangerous gaze, had swallowed, so assessing the situation and realizing that I’d seemed to have gained the upper hand somehow I’d stepped forwards and deliberately taken his hands gently, but firmly with mine. His lips had parted. 

 

“Do not make this difficult.” He’d looked like a Rapidash on the verge of bolting and had attempted to step back and release his hands from mine, before I’d pushed against him and joined them again. 

 

_“Oh,_ I think it is you who is making this difficult Augustine.” Our breaths had mingled as he’d looked down and I’d looked up. He’d appeared fearful, maybe more so than he’d been during the course of Mega Evolution. “I realized something you see just now.” I’d squeezed at his hands and let go of him. I’d sensed that both our Pokémon had been watching us with heavy interest. 

 

_“Oh?”_ He’d raked a hand back through his hair and had tried to be casual. Tried to act, as if we’d just been discussing something interesting to do with Mega Evolution. 

 

“Yes.” I’d looked away from him for a moment. “Did you know that I first met Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic, in this very place?” I’d glanced back at him. 

 

“Non.” He’d looked nervous, but for a different reason then, not knowing what I was about to say. 

 

“Yes.” I’d nodded. “He said a lot of things as we came across each other on my journey”-

 

“Ma belle you cannot listen to any word he says. That man is”-

 

“Hush Augustine.” I’d pressed a finger to his lips. It was we who had been teetering on the edge of the lake. I’d removed my finger from him. “I know who that man is,” I’d told him. “Most of all he seemed to believe that emotion and someone’s spirit led to fighting and that to get rid of them would be to create a peaceful world.” Augustine had looked at me cautiously, as if to ask what I had been saying. “I realized just now…” I’d tilted my head away from him, before I’d looked back, that time more resolutely. “That I was even more right to stop Cyrus than perhaps I had first imagined.” Augustine had tilted his head back. His mouth had formed an, ‘O.’ I’d clutched delicately at one of his hands. “That all emotion is important. I…just now…” I’d turned my head away from him again and it had been Augustine’s turn to tilt it back, before his hand, warm and welcoming, had cupped at my jaw. I’d shivered. He’d let go of me. “What I saw before Mega Evolution took place…it had been Cyrus, the Distortion World, some of the worst memories I own when I’d felt so scared, so alone…then I’d seen Naples, my one companion through it all in front of me. He saved me. Then I was here and with you.”

 

“Bella…bella,” Augustine had sounded feverishly traumatized, “You make it so hard for me.” Augustine’s forefinger and thumb had wound their way around a strand of my hair. “But I am an old man, so wretched and”- 

 

“It’s about the good and the bad,” I’d told him, almost hoarse then, as I’d ignored his rambling, “About keeping them side by side because only then can there be one whole and a world without feeling Augustine, even the darkest of emotions, would not be much of a world at all.”

 

“And you say you know nothing?” he’d scoffed, before he’d kissed me, mouth warm upon mine. 

 

I’d felt a rush of relief that I’d managed to be enough that time and then Naples had squawked and Garchomp had let out a worried cry because Augustine and I had fallen into the lake. 

 

Feeling free of our burdens we’d laughed and pushed our sopping hair back, as we’d reached the surface, before our eyes had met. The energy between us had intensified. We’d kissed again, our damp eyelashes flaring, as we’d checked if the other was all right. I’d felt the strength of his jaw-line and he’d steadied me and held me close, as I’d let out a bit of a gasp. 

 

Teasingly I’d escaped his embrace by taking a big breath and ducking my head beneath the water. The next time that I’d surfaced I had been close to the shore. Doing the Butterfree stroke he’d caught up to me quickly and we’d laughed once more, as he’d hoisted me clean of the water and lied me down upon the grass. His body had hovered over mine, but it had been me who had finally gotten to pluck that blue thread free from his blue shirt. Giggling and kissing again, not to mention completely soaked from the lake’s water we’d re-called our Pokémon. 

 

It was then, as we’d become as naked as the grass, as the very sun, which had shone down on us and basked our activities in light, that I’d realized that for all my earlier wisdom and for all of Augustine’s praise and the fact that he’d been drawn to kiss me because I’d said such things I might as well have just been in the womb, before I’d met him. What we had done then had felt like the beginning. The beginning I would have had if it weren’t for me being so pedantic and more of a start even than when I’d heard Augustine’s name. That sense of awakening as our hearts had pulled together like an arrow to their targets, as my body had quivered beneath him and my chest had heaved, as he’d partly moved off me to kiss as much of my skin as he had been able to find, muttering in Kalosian the whole time and as we’d both wondered why we hadn’t been doing that all along, yes, that had been the true beginning. We’d wasted so much time. There had been no way near enough of it left. Deprived of oxygen every breath had seemed to come as a gasp. He’d swung his leg back over mine and finally claimed me as his. I’d panted his name feverishly against his earlobe and we’d given a restless thanks to the Gods as my body had pushed up and up against his, arching and pleading. He’d come inside me like the crack of a damn that had broken and I’d followed him not long after. One of my hands had gripped at his back. The other had tightened around a clump of grass off to the side. It had been much better than being fearful in the Distortion World, but I’d realized sub-consciously that I’d needed that moment to compare it to. To really appreciate it. Our yells had intermingled and quickly been followed by sighs of resolution. I’d watched, as the shadow of a Fearow had drifted lazily away from us. Augustine had traced part of a cobweb that had attached itself to my shoulder-probably as I had lied down upon the grass-and kissed me again, before he’d rolled off me. 

 

We’d taken another dip in the lake to hide the evidence and splashed the shore. We’d used the sun’s rays as our towel and we’d started to feel, quite frankly, a little embarrassed. Augustine had kept muttering about how what we’d just done was a poor way to repay my parents. I had been aware of that too. My father had often come down to the lake to carry out research, my mother could have fancied a walk, Oliver could have just as easily stopped by, even the professor might have done so. As if to underline that point we had only been in a state of semi-dress when we’d heard the noise of someone who’d been approaching. 

 

With a bit of a panicked exchange I’d grabbed the rest of our clothes and Augustine had steered me towards the bushes. We’d peered out from behind them nervously. 

 

Oliver had stepped cautiously towards the lake. I’d felt Augustine’s mind grow dark beside me. He might have lamented what we’d just done, but that hadn’t meant that he’d wanted to give up on any further chances and neither had I. I’d felt the, ‘Au revoir,’ though in the chaste kiss that he’d placed upon my shoulder, as if to say, well, that had been fun, but we had to be done. I’d wanted to say something to him, but for some reason I had not been able to take my eyes off of Oliver. There had been some guilt there, but it had been more like a fascination, as I’d watched him look at the pressed down part of grass. He’d seemed to even touch at something with his finger, before he’d pulled away from it with a frown and a stillness that had been so unlike him I’d begun to feel concerned. Had he worked it all out? My stomach had churned inside me. I’d known that if he hadn’t I’d at least have to have some sort of conversation with him. The chaste kisses we’d once shared couldn't go any further. I’d known that then. 

 

* 

 

Things had been awkward after that. When Augustine and I had gotten home after much tidying of our hair and checking that the other looked presentable we had hardly been able to look at one another just in case we’d seen something in the other’s face that we had not liked and could not face up to it had been to have Mightyena sniffing at us both curiously. When he’d wagged his tail I’d hoped that he would keep our secret. My mother meanwhile had asked us about Oliver. 

 

_“Oliver?”_ I’d pretended to be surprised. My hand had fumbled for an apricot in the bowl. I had been able to tell that Augustine’s mind had been on how we’d watched Oliver from the bushes. How in his mind I’d probably become Oliver’s if I was not his. I’d have to have a conversation with him too I’d thought. 

 

“Yes, _Oliver,”_ my mother had said then, as if to remind me just in those few words that she’d meant the boy who’d always been my greatest friend. If she’d only known then that I hadn’t given him a passing thought when I’d been with Augustine that day. She’d taken the apricot away from me and replaced it in the bowl. As she’d told me on many a time before it would spoil my appetite for dinner. “He was looking for you.” She’d looked away from us. “Popped down to the lake, but he didn't see you there.” I’d stiffened. Had she known? 

 

Augustine had cleared his throat loudly. “We must have missed him when we’d gone to see if we could spot any rare wild Pokémon. I told your daughter that it shames me that I have not seen one in my time here. We thought that one last _effort…”_ He’d bounced a little on his heels. 

 

I’d heard him, as he’d urged me to lose myself after he’d come first. ‘Merde, please don’t let me be the only one to feel this today,’ his words had flowed in that order. I’d felt his hips move against mine, as if they’d done so right in that moment and almost had to suppress a groan at the very memory. I’d whispered, ‘Bonjour,’ and he, ‘Hello,’ once it had all been through with and he’d said that it had pained him that we’d lost so much time. I’d had to agree… 

 

“Been swimming?” I’d roused myself out of my thought at my mother’s words to see that her hand had brushed against the peak of Augustine’s hair. “I thought my daughter was the only swimmer in this house?” 

 

Augustine had looked towards me for the briefest of moments, before he’d looked back again. “Oui, your daughter”-suddenly I hadn’t seemed to have a name-“Has been showing me a better way of doing the swimming, as I have been teaching her about Mega Evolution.”

 

My mother had looked at us, as if she’d wondered what else had passed between us. 

 

“You think she knows?” Augustine had asked me on our way upstairs. I’d shaken my head. I’d wanted to hope that it had just been her being nosy more than anything else, but hadn’t wanted to give anyone a reason to suspect. 

 

*

 

That night there had been a hint of melancholy, which had dulled the elation I’d felt during our lovemaking. We’d sat a little further apart on the settee, as we’d watched TV, aware of the need to be cautious. The Starly clock had moved the hour restlessly on. 

 

I’d tossed and turned in bed that night. My mind had been plagued by the conversation that surely loomed with Oliver and I’d hoped too that Augustine and I would be able to work something out between us, but hadn’t really been sure. Things still seemed so complicated between us. There would be a party the following night to celebrate Augustine’s time with us and I’d thought that I would probably try and address both of those issues then, but that hadn’t stopped me from feeling uneasy about how such words might go. In a state that had veered between dreams and awakening I’d been sure that when I’d awoken properly I had not imagined feeling a weight at the bottom of the bed in the middle of the night or from blearily opening my eyes to see skin and warmth stretched out beside me some time later. It had given me hope. Hope that I’d merely imagined Augustine’s, ‘Au revoir.’ Hope that no matter what problems we had between us they might fade. 

 

We’d seen little of each other that morning though. He’d gone to Jubilife to do a few errands and I’d felt a little hurt that it hadn’t been something that he’d thought we could have done together. We had so enjoyed our last time. I’d gone to the lake with Naples. The previous day I’d felt too embarrassed to release him again and he’d looked at me knowingly. I’d wondered if Augustine had, had the same reaction with Garchomp. Knowing her she’d probably had a jagged grin about her face. 

 

“Be quiet you,” I’d told my Pokémon and he’d snorted. My toes had dipped into the lake and we’d looked out across it. “It might be a while before we’re here again. I wonder what will have changed by the next time?” He’d let out a coo. “I know,” I’d interpreted, “We’ll be together at least.” Naples had let out an indignant squawk at that though I’d known that he understood I needed human company sometimes. The thought of him comforted me though. No matter what took place between Augustine and I, Oliver and I, I would have Naples to turn to. 

 

We’d said goodbye to the lake and hoped that nothing would harm it in our time away, before we’d made our way back to the house for lunch. 

 

I had been more understanding of why Augustine had headed out so early then and without me when I’d seen the big bouquet of Gracidea flowers that he’d bought my parents as thanks for his stay. My mother had cooed at them and had touched at his arm when I’d walked in. My father had looked pleased. It hadn’t taken me long to work out that it had less to do with Augustine’s gratitude and more to do with the fact that the student had also brought back some of those delicious pastries with him as well. Going by the crumbs that had been around my father’s mouth I’d thought that we’d do well to hide them if anyone else wanted to have some later. 

 

That afternoon, instead of doing any training or anything like that, as I’d hoped we might, not least so that I could seriously try Mega Evolution again, but so that Augustine and I would get the opportunity to be with one another and talk, we’d helped set up everything for the party. Augustine and I had also been instructed by my mother to go and pack before everyone arrived, as if we’d been children. I’d tentatively entered his room, whilst we were meant to be doing so. The room I realized would soon be mine again. I’d felt dismay more than joy about that fact. He’d clutched at my waist briefly with his hands-he’d appeared to have been waiting close to the door for me-pecked me briefly upon the lips and had said, ‘I have not forgotten anything that happened yesterday F/N,’ before he’d steered me back out once more. I’d looked hopefully at the door for one moment, before I’d gone to pack my things. 

 

I had been downstairs again, before he had been and had drifted outside. Neighbours from Twinleaf and Sandgem Town had already been starting to come over to where the tables were full of drink and food. I’d kissed my mother on the cheek, as I’d passed her-she’d seemed to glow at that point; as she’d talked to a neighbour-and hugged my father in a wistful fashion. He’d touched at my hair. Even though they had perhaps wished for my departure more than anything else I’d known that the next day and perhaps some of the days that followed that would be difficult for them. 

 

I’d mingled and waited prominently for two things. One for the professor and his entourage to arrive because I’d phoned them that morning and had asked for a favour. The other for Augustine to appear in the midst of us all and to be as charming as he’d been when he’d first arrived and I’d been foolish enough not to want to see it. 

 

In the end both of those things had happened almost simultaneously. I had no sooner turned my head from where the professor and his assistants had marched towards us when I’d seen Augustine step away from the front door. He’d worn that same shirt again. The one he’d been wearing when he’d first arrived. The one that I’d almost popped the buttons off in my hurry to remove it from him the previous day. As if we’d both shared a secret just from me looking at it he’d smiled at me. Then that charm had flowed through him like a drug and he’d greeted the people he’d gotten to know during his stay there and clapped them on the shoulder enthusiastically. He’d even spoken gently to a little boy who asked when he’d be back. I’d sidled up to the assistant that I’d spoken to on the phone earlier and had asked if the favour had been taken care of. She’d nodded and discreetly handed me a Poké Ball. 

 

Making a beeline for the house I’d looked back over my shoulder and seen Augustine laughing that exaggerated laugh of his just before I’d gone inside. 

 

When I’d come out again around ten minutes later I’d caught Rowan’s eye and he’d tapped his wine glass with a spoon in order to get everyone’s attention. 

 

“As you all know,” he’d begun, “Over the past four weeks we have been blessed and sometimes highly irritated”- People had laughed. 

 

“That is true you know,” Augustine had said to his closest neighbour. He too had held a glass of red and already looked a bit tipsy. 

 

“To have,” Rowan had continued, “An esteemed student of mine in our midst. Augustine Sycamore has been working hard on a paper, as well as being lucky enough to train with our very own Champion”- A bit of a cheer had gone up at that. I’d blushed when people had looked my way and toasted me without a moment’s hesitation. I’d felt I did not deserve their praise. 

 

“Ah, yes,” I’d heard Augustine say, “That is also true.” I’d swallowed and hoped that he hadn’t been about to give anything away. 

 

“I have no doubt that when he presents his findings back in his home region of Kalos that it will be received by an interested and keen audience or they’ll be hearing from me!” the professor had warned.

 

“Hear, hear!” my father had cried. 

 

I’d wondered if everyone was getting or going to be getting drunk that night and had grinned a little when as I’d looked around I’d picked up on the fact that Augustine looked flushed from more than the wine. Affected by the good company he’d caught my gaze and relaxed. A goofy smile had formed upon his lips. My stomach had flipped like a Magikarp doing Splash and I’d hoped in spite of myself that he hadn’t been about to do anything to embarrass us. 

 

“As a thanks for his efforts and dedication our Champion very carefully reminded us busy folk this morning”-Augustine had looked at me curiously-“That we could not let him go home alone and that it would not be polite to do so”- Another laugh. Augustine’s gaze had been more intensely fixed on mine. “I believe that our Champion would now like to present you with something,” Rowan had at last finished.

 

Augustine’s eyes had once again gone to me, but this time they’d been expectant. His neighbour had taken the wine glass from him, which had been just as well considering what I’d been about to bestow him with. 

 

Smiling I’d turned back to the house, crouched down by the open front door and let out a low whistle. People had cooed as they’d seen something waddle up to me and jump into my arms and I’d turned bashfully, becoming even more so when I’d seen that Augustine had pushed his way to the front of the crowd in order to stand before me. He’d looked down to see that I held the baby Squirtle, which had so admired him over the past few weeks and then back up at me. 

 

“This little one was a bit shy about the prospect of moving so soon, but when I explained it was you he’d be going with he jumped at the chance.” I’d handed him the baby Pokémon carefully. “I thought he would benefit the most from going to your region and he seemed to agree.”

 

“Merci. Merci.” Augustine had seemed suddenly emotional and had kissed at one of my cheeks and then the other. I’d been able to smell the wine mixed in with the Gracidea cologne and hoped that he wouldn’t go any further in front of a crowd that included my parents. “It was most kind of you to suggest and do all this for me F/N. You did not have to.” To my astonishment I’d seen that he had once more been close to tears, as if he couldn't believe that anyone could be so kind to him. He’d squeezed at my arm and I would have kissed him myself if everyone hadn’t stared at us. He’d looked down at Squirtle. “We will have much fun together, won’t we mon ami? I will treasure you because you will always help remind me of this place and this wonderful summer.” Once more he’d looked at me and as I’d felt our eyes connect I’d been momentarily breathless like a Pokémon who had been on the verge of fainting. “In fact that will be your name from now on,” he’d looked back at Squirtle, or Treasure, as he’d wanted to call him, “As long as you agree?” 

 

The Pokémon had seemed delighted by that and had done a bit of a jump, before he’d settled down properly into Augustine’s arms. I’d smiled at the sight, but had then felt someone’s gaze on me like an Arbok doing Glare. I’d looked at a point past Augustine’s shoulder. Oliver, who I had not seen arrive, had stared at me with a look that he hadn’t been able to coax into a smile. He’d turned and started to head away. I’d caused a commotion, as I’d brushed past Augustine abruptly and gone after him. 

 

“Ah the amour of youth,” I’d heard Augustine trying to excuse us, “It does not leave much time for an old soul like me.” I’d felt annoyed with him until I’d heard people laughing. 

 

I’d followed Oliver to Route 201. He’d stopped before the grass and swivelled around to me. “I think I’ll go to Johto,” he’d said. 

 

_“Johto?”_ I’d echoed. Whatever I’d expected him to say it hadn’t been that. 

 

He’d given me a bit of a shrug and had looked down again, as if he hadn’t been quite sure of it either. The colour of his eyes had seemed to waver like the water of Lake Verity. “Yeah.” When he’d looked back up at me he’d seemed decided. “I thought I’d stick around a bit, see what you wanted to do, but since you’ve chosen to travel with Sycamore”- he’d left the sentence unfinished. 

 

“I won’t be travelling with him,” I’d corrected, “Not really. I’ll just be helping him present his findings. Then I’ll be back here again.”

 

Oliver had looked at me sceptically. _“Really?”_

 

“Uh-huh.” I’d bounced on my heels just like Augustine had done the previous night. 

 

Oliver again hadn’t looked convinced. He’d taken a step towards me. “Either a really big Pokémon, and we’re talking red Gyrados big here F/N,” he’d gestured with his hands then and I’d gulped, “Took a nap on the bank of Lake Verity yesterday or you haven’t _just_ been helping Sycamore.” My mouth had faltered from being open and shut. “Before you say anything,” Oliver had tried to be casual and had placed a hand in the back pocket of his jeans, “You might like to know that I found a blue thread upon the grass.” I’d swallowed and felt my anxious expression cracking beneath his gaze. Seeing the truth Oliver had said, “He’s too old for you.”

 

I’d drawn myself up then and had taken a step back from him. “Some of us mature faster than others Oliver,” I’d told him haughtily. _“Besides,_ I don’t care about things like age.” 

 

“But some of us still have the capability of being more honest than others are,” he’d rebuked.

 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” 

 

“It _means,”_ he’d said with a wave of his hands, “That I would have told you. I wouldn’t have kept you around just in case like you’ve clearly done with me. If you weren’t my girl then I would have told you.”

 

I’d felt like a Hitmonchan had just punched my stomach, but before I had been able to reply or even come up with anything he’d strode off towards Lake Verity. I hadn’t followed him. Instead I’d just straightened myself and gone back to the party. Augustine had been by my side at once. Treasure had clutched onto his leg and buried his face into his trouser leg. I’d felt some of my frustration fade. “Is everything all right ma belle?” Augustine had pushed a glass of red into my hand. He’d abandoned his own glass and had looked nervy. 

 

“Oui,” I’d tried to settle him by speaking Kalosian, but no more than a moment had passed between us before he’d chewed upon his lip, grabbed at my free wrist with his hand and led me around to the side of the house, which had been quieter and free from people. My back close to the wall he’d looked at me imploringly. “Are you sure? I”- He’d turned his head away. 

 

“You enjoyed yesterday?” I’d read him. 

 

He’d looked back at me and nodded. “Oui, very much so, but I do not wish to”-

 

_“Interfere?”_ I’d murmured softly, as I’d remembered that first day at the lab with a fondness that had hurt my chest. I’d twirled the Key Stone bracelet that had been upon my wrist. 

 

“That is also true.” He’d looked momentarily amused, as if he remembered that too, and had placed a hand upon my arm to stop my fidgeting. 

 

“You’re not just wanting to use that as an excuse? An easy get out clause?” I’d looked at him. “So you don’t have to be with the Champion of Sinnoh and all that entails because it’s you I want to be with Augustine, not Oliver. _You.”_

 

_“Non.”_ We’d kissed around my wine. “I have no objection about that. Do not think it.” Our lips had dragged against the others and our breath had surged out in pants from him and little gasps from me, but I’d forced myself to pull away from him when things had started getting more heated. We had not wanted to be discovered; no matter the silly risks that we kept taking, not when we hadn’t even figured everything out yet. All we had was a desire to be together. There was no logic. 

 

*

 

I’d known that I hadn’t imagined Augustine might have taken to sleeping beside me when my bed had smelt so strongly of Gracidea flowers the next morning. I’d have to blame it on a new perfume that I’d picked up on one of my trips to Jubilife if my mother had asked, but right then I’d had more pressing matters to think of than something that might be said on a phone call further down the line. 

 

*

 

Augustine and I had gone to say goodbye to Oliver and Venice. Venice had opened the door to us. I’d watched her hug Augustine and peck him on the cheek. Even though I’d been going too and had known her for much longer than he it had been _he_ who she’d wished a good journey to and I’d sensed that Oliver had expressed at least some of what had happened the previous night. It had been something that had made me feel uncomfortable and I’d felt a further mixture of guilt and anxiety when she’d told me curtly that Oliver had already left for Johto. 

 

“Désolé,” Augustine had said as we’d made our way back home. He’d sensed how much the thought of not even being friends with Oliver pained me. 

 

*

 

Mother insisted on having a neighbour take a photo of her, Father, Augustine and me, before we left. I’d been glad that I’d recovered a little from the blow of Oliver, having had time to collect my thoughts and start to look forward to the Kalos trip again, as I’d double-checked my packing. I’d hoped and convinced myself that I’d make it all up with Oliver the next time I saw him. Maybe I’d even give him a phone call after my trip to Kalos was over and things had cooled between us. As I’d posed with my parents and Augustine and breathed in that Gracidea scent, my mind had been on the future and on the new adventure that I’d been about to embark upon. 

 

* 

 

“It has been a great pleasure having you stay with us Augustine and best of luck for your presentation.” My father had shaken the man’s hand some time later. Mightyena had pushed his way in between them. His tongue had lolled out and he’d rubbed himself up against the student. 

 

Augustine had laughed. “I will miss you too mon ami.” He’d turned his attention back to my father. “It is me who should be thanking you I think.” Augustine had clapped him on the shoulder. 

 

“Take care of yourselves won’t you?” Mother had chimed in, as she’d hugged us both in turn. 

 

“I’ll be back in a few days,” I’d reminded her. 

 

She’d squeezed at my cheek and stared at me. “I think we both know that once you get exploring that new region you won’t want to stop until you’ve covered every nook and cranny of it. I'm just glad that you’ll have someone out there who knows you and who you can meet up with every now and again.” I’d smiled awkwardly as she’d gazed at Augustine. I think Augustine and I had both intended to do _more_ than just call on each other from time to time. “I do wish you weren’t going so far.” She’d drooped a little then, as she’d looked back at me. “But I suppose it’s my own fault for wishing you away.” I’d smiled a little uncomfortably at that. 

 

“I don’t think you have much cause to worry Mrs. L/N. The Champion of Sinnoh is more than capable of exploring my region successfully,” Augustine had soothed. 

 

Mother had nodded, but her eyes had been a bit teary. We’d said our final goodbyes and I’d released Naples, so that he could say his too, before I’d re-called him and we’d left Mother in Father’s capable arms. They’d waved us out of Twinleaf Town and we’d made our way to Rowan’s lab. Transport would be meeting us outside and taking us to the airport. Before that though we’d had another goodbye to face-that of the professor. 

 

I’d stayed back and just soaked up the warmth and genuine affection that had been between the two men, as they’d spoken in low tones to one another and Augustine had clapped Rowan on the shoulder. 

 

Finally they’d withdrawn and Rowan had nodded at me. “Make sure that this one doesn’t get into too much trouble won’t you?” he’d said. 

 

Augustine had laughed and I’d smiled. “I think mon ami if anything she will be the one who stops me from doing so.”

 

Rowan had chuckled at that, given me a firm, but fatherly one-armed hug, upgraded my Pokédex-he too had seemed to think that, that would be a more permanent stay for me-and had helped us load our things onto the vehicle once it had arrived. 

 

We had been kept busy through the driver’s commentary that even Augustine seemed to find too much and I’d wondered if giving him that driver in particular had been a practical joke by the professor or one of his staff. Our flight delayed we’d ended up not leaving until late that afternoon. We’d entertained ourselves through chatting and finding places to eat until then. We’d bought a magazine that had featured people from, _‘Unique in Unova,’_ and delighted in gossip and in pretending that we were better than them. Then, when it had finally been time for our flight we’d gotten on in an orderly manner and I’d gazed out as we’d soared above the clouds. I’d appreciated the few things that I’d been able to see, before night had fallen and had thought back to how nice it had been that our flight had been delayed and Augustine and I had gotten to spend that extra time together. Augustine had murmured that our delay might be for the best too because it would be early morning by the time that we arrived in Kalos and the start of the day rather than its end. I’d sleepily agreed to that and had put my head down against his shoulder. I’d thought of home, my parents, Oliver and what would happen with the man who was beside me. Prompted by his words I’d also wondered what Kalos would be like and what exactly I’d be letting myself in for. In a random moment of worry, which had been very reminiscent of my mother, I’d asked him if he’d been sure that he had everything he needed for the presentation. I would be mad if, having spent much of the day at the airport, we’d forgotten anything. 

 

“Oui, oui,” had come the affirmation. 

 

I had been able to tell that he’d thought that I’d been worrying about nothing and that he’d found me quite endearing because of it, but I’d just wanted everything to go all right for him, for _us._ I’d been staring out through the window again and trying to see beyond the artificial light, which had thrown up my reflection at the swirling black when I’d felt his fingers touch at mine and had released a breath. 

 

“You are not having any regrets about coming with me?”

 

With a pang I’d thought of Oliver. I’d regretted that, that had not worked out so well. That I hadn’t been able to explain myself to him, to perhaps say how everything had transpired all so quickly… _“No.”_ I’d let out a breath and had tilted my head down to his shoulder. My stomach had felt as knotted as an Ekans out of shape. His hand had tightened upon mine.


	8. Part Three: Kalos: Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clouds gather in Kalos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support. :)

When we’d arrived via our connecting train in Lumiose City, which, Augustine had assured me, had not only been where his presentation would be taking place and where he resided, but the beating heart of the region itself, it had been, like he’d said it would be, early morning. Residents had pushed their shutters wide. Café owners had put wooden boards of advertisement outside their workplaces. I’d fallen in love with the place sooner than I had done with Augustine. Everything had seemed to hold beauty-from the canals to the quaint houses on the cobbled streets, which had all rested beneath and run up to-

 

“Prism Tower,” Augustine had informed me. He, like me, had also seemed a little tired-apart from the odd doze on the other’s shoulder we’d barely gotten any sleep on the plane. 

 

At seeing everything though it had been as if I had been re-fuelled again. “Oh look!” I’d cried, as Pokémon I had not recognized had flown past the tower. 

 

“Vivallon,” Augustine had filled me in, as he’d stretched and I’d mouthed the word. “Similar to the Butterfree are they not?”

 

“Beautiful, and what about that bird?” I’d taken a couple of steps forwards and pointed at the little Pokémon that had hopped about someone’s roof. It had checked the guttering for anything interesting and had rather looked like a fussy old man at the market as it had done so. 

 

“Ah the Fletchling,” Augustine had seemed buoyed by my enthusiasm, “They are common over our entire region, but I am glad that you appreciate them.”

 

“Oh yes.” I’d moved off again. I had kept setting down my wheel-along case, so that I had been able to look about. “What wonderful café’s,” I’d said as we’d passed yet another. “Have you been to them all?” I’d glanced back at him. Augustine had lifted up his luggage and carried it a bit further. He’d looked slightly flushed from our constant stopping and starting. 

 

“Non. That would be quite a challenge I think.” He’d looked amused. 

 

“Oh we must try it sometime. It would be wonderful.” I’d smiled toothily at him. 

 

We’d rounded a corner and a group of Pidgey had flapped in front of us, as they’d taken off suddenly into the sky. I’d heard the faint chime of a café’s bell and smelt fresh bread, before the door had been shut. I’d stared at a woman who had been, Augustine informed me, walking her Furfrou past elegant lampposts. Even the bins had wooden protection around them to make them look classier and more sophisticated. Whilst I’d practically gawped when a man had gone by riding on a- 

 

“Gogoat,” Augustine had informed me with a laugh. I’d peered back over my shoulder, so that I had been able to look at the Pokémon discreetly. “A lot of the time taxi’s can be expensive in this place. They are the cheaper and still reliable option.”

 

“What a wonderful idea,” I’d breathed, before I’d added quickly, “As long as the Gogoat don’t mind.”

 

“They quite enjoy making themselves useful I think.” Augustine had nodded at me and we’d continued on our way. 

 

*

 

It had been a slow journey as you can probably imagine and Augustine had been endlessly patient with me and my constant stops. 

 

By the time that I’d followed him upstairs to the little studio apartment he owned I’d been worn out and quieter, as if I myself had been taken for a walk. I’d been ready to rest and to have a drink, but I’d grown suddenly nervous too. What would the place he lived in look like and how would I fit into it all?

 

He’d seemed a little ill at ease and had shot me an awkward half-smile, before he’d inserted the key into the lock. It had been quite an old-fashioned one and almost like a key you’d expect to have for a castle, or a châteaux, as they had here, but the door had clicked open without much effort. 

 

“Voilà,” Augustine had led the way in, before he’d suddenly seemed embarrassed. He’d thrown down his bag off to the side and I’d left my own case by the wall. He’d been quick to remove the remnants of a takeaway from one of the counters and had put an empty, but unwashed wine glass with a stain of red around its bottom by the sink of the small kitchenette. I’d wondered if that had been his last supper, before he’d come to Sinnoh. “Excusez-moi,” he’d told me apologetically. 

 

“It’s all right.” I’d been a little surprised, but had quickly removed my focus to fall on the camp bed that had been set up on the floor at the base of a glass wall. The rough looking grey-blue blanket that had been on it had been pulled back a little at one corner. I’d wondered if it smelt of sweat and sex. What a brilliant thing it must be to fornicate in front of a view of such an illustrious city and Prism Tower I remember thinking. To the side of the camp bed there had been a rickety old-looking wooden desk full to the brim of papers, pens and measuring equipment. There had been some wine stains upon that too. But to partake in both work and pleasure in front of such a view! The whole thing had swept me up. Augustine had, had no idea how lucky he had been! An old white coat had hung off a spinning chair that had been swung partially away from the desk. On the other side of the bed had lain a basic wardrobe and chest of drawers that Augustine had clearly positioned, so that they would barely block the view. A bookshelf, which had been untidy and had several of Augustine’s own notes stuffed into the books on Pokémon evolution had been off to the right and also had space for a small TV and a bunch of newspapers on the shelf beneath it. Whilst a puffy rose-coloured settee had been before it. It looked to be the victim of Garchomp’s claws and spikes. A slightly cracked and coffee-stained coffee table had been also present. It had been the perfect bachelor pad and at the sound of further movement I’d followed Augustine with my eyes back to the camp bed. He’d ignored the duvet and instead had paid attention to a tray that had been beside the bed and held a bucket full of what had once been ice and champagne, but then had just been a bottle floating in tepid water like the sort of one you’d find a message in on the beach. He’d tugged the bottle out from there and said that the liquid inside would be probably flat. I’d agreed with him, but had wondered in my head _who_ it had been intended for. It had only been once I’d shrugged off my brown coat-the day had been pleasant, but tiredness had made me cold-and had stepped forwards with it in my arms that I’d noticed the golden seal of the champagne had been scratched, as if someone had tried to forcibly get into it that I’d understood that Augustine may have been drinking alone. 

 

As if he’d known that I’d realized such a thing Augustine had turned to me and told me, “I was in quite the joyful place after the newspaper clipping, as I have previously explained to you.” The grin he’d given me had only been half-there and it had been a sheepish one.

 

“Wine was not enough?” I’d asked. 

 

“I’d wanted to toast the good news, my region before I left, toast everything…” He’d looked embarrassed. 

 

“And keep running away from the Tower of Mastery toward fulfilling something new?” I’d recognized that he’d seen another similarity between us the day after I’d given up my Champion duties. Understood why he’d rejected my offer of help. 

 

“Oui.” He’d ducked his head. “I probably look as if I was in quite the mess to you?” He’d glanced up at me tentatively. I’d been able to tell that this hadn’t been how he’d wanted things to go. 

 

I’d remembered how I’d been, before him and thought that I had not been able to judge. “I was in quite the up and down place too, as you witnessed that first night.” I’d put the coat on the back of the settee and walked up to him with a sigh. I’d wrapped my hands around his waist. He’d pecked at my hair and I’d pulled back from him. I’d taken the champagne bottle from him and gone to the kitchenette to open it with a corkscrew that I’d finally located in a drawer that had been full of odds and ends. “It doesn’t help that there’s no window to let the air in,” I’d told him reprovingly, as he’d watched my work, “A view is one thing, but without _air…”_ He’d protested when I’d poured the contents of what must have been quite the expensive bottle of champagne down the sink, but I’d raised my eyebrows at him, as if to ask, _‘Really?_ You’re _really_ going to go there?’ and he’d had the grace to look embarrassed. I’d gone on to peer inside the fridge and had instantly pulled my head back in disgust. There had been nothing inside it apart from a big block of smelly and gone off cheese that had sat on a tray in the fridge’s centre. _“Augustine!”_ I’d gotten those large puppy dog eyes in return. He’d seemed to be pleading with me to remember what place he’d been in. I’d huffed and looked around. Aside from some olives that had been in a small container and a long row of herbs that had been upon one counter Augustine’s apartment had seemed devoid of anything edible. 

 

“I was going away,” he’d shrugged at me. 

 

“Looks like we’re going to have to make use of one of those café’ at least,” I’d told him, indifferent about his excuse. 

 

Our things fine in his apartment we’d made our way out again. I’d decided, as we’d walked, that I pitied Garchomp. Goodness knows what she’d had to deal with and no wonder she’d taken some of it out on the settee. She must have lied upon it, whilst Augustine had fallen apart through work or wine or both. 

 

“I am guessing that you would not have been quite so quick to give me Treasure if you had known about all this?” Augustine had, had the courage to ask. 

 

“I would have had my reservations.” I’d sighed. “You really need to sort yourself out, and yes”-I’d added as his eyes had flashed-“I know that I'm not exactly a fine example.” 

 

“You are always more than me. _Better,”_ he’d said. 

 

I’d glanced at him. I’d understood then that jealousy had perhaps been responsible for him turning his back on my Pokémon League trophy that first night in Sinnoh. “Saying that though,” I’d tried to cheer him up and not have an argument about how ridiculously childish he was being, “I'm not going to reject you because of it or refuse to help.” I’d grasped at his hand firmly, but gently with mine. It had taken a moment, before his hand had shifted and his fingers had moved in between mine. I’d given his hand a squeeze. 

 

“Merci F/N.” I’d stroked at the side of his hand a little and he’d shivered. 

 

I’d let go of him again and slowly we’d begun to grow more vibrant in the morning sunshine and at putting further distance between ourselves and his apartment. 

 

We’d had a kind of brunch in one of the café’s with some coffee to help our flagging bodies and Augustine had grown practically animated, as he’d begun to tell me more about the region and in particular about Lumiose City. I’d mentioned Mega Evolution to him once I’d finished my latest mouthful of warm, buttery baguette and had asked if he’d needed to go over anything, before the next day. I’d stated too that we should probably work with Naples again. Having seen the state of his apartment and the funk that he was capable of getting himself into had only heightened my urge to do well for him. It had been possible that he’d known this however for he’d dismissed my concerns with a wave of his hand and had rumbled on passionately about how he’d wanted to show me everywhere, though not the side streets he’d been quick to add. 

 

“But don’t places like that show the _real_ city?” I’d queried. My mother hadn’t been wrong-I’d explored _everywhere_ back in Sinnoh. That’s why my journey had taken so long. 

 

“There are lots of stray Pokémon like Espurr rummaging about and always the whisper of dodgy dealings. I would not recommend it.” He’d given me another curt wave of his hand. 

 

I’d realized later that he’d only ever wanted me to see the beautiful parts. Perhaps of himself too. That would be the only way he’d thought I’d ever stay and a minor infraction on his part would be enough to get me running. 

 

We’d taken our leave from the genteel café and not gone too far when we’d heard someone who had called his name. The pair of us had turned curiously. It had been a young woman who had been older than me, but slightly younger than Augustine. She’d had an open face, trendy enough glasses and flowing blue-black hair. Augustine had begun to perform in front of her, as much as he’d done so in front of me that first day at the lab. His body had quivered with energy as they’d exchanged kisses on the cheek and there had been much hugging between them.

 

“C’est si bon de te voir!” he’d told her with a complete thrill, before he’d turned back to me. “F/N, this is Sophie. She is a very good friend of mine and much interested in Pokémon research herself. Sophie this is F/N. She is the daughter of one of Professor Rowan’s assistants and Sinnoh Champion.”

 

“But you are so young!” she’d said, her voice had been slightly thick with her Kalosian accent. She’d looked at me, as if she hadn’t been able to believe it, before we’d embraced. 

 

“Yeah.” I’d nodded awkwardly. I’d sensed that nothing sexual had ever taken place between them and that they had been just good friends, but had still felt uncomfortable. They’d seemed so at ease with one another. It had reminded me of how early on I had been in my relationship with Augustine.

 

As if she’d sensed my discomfort Sophie had turned back to Augustine. “But I barely recognized you,” she’d told him effusively, “You look so different, so _refreshed_ from the last time I saw you. So many of the clouds are now gone.”

 

“Oui,” Augustine had laughed the one that I’d definitely recognized as being his nervous one and had scratched at his nose. “The Sinnoh air was quite fine.” His neck had become red. 

 

I’d thought of the multitudes again and had felt glad when Sophie had hugged him. At least he’d had her. “Call me,” she’d pulled back from him, hands upon his upper arms and eyes seriously locking with his. When she’d turned to me she’d had a smile upon her face. “It was nice to meet you F/N.”

 

“You can walk with us if you like,” I’d invited her. I’d felt it would be good to get to know her and part of me had wanted to prove that I could be a good friend to Augustine too. 

 

“No, no.” She’d shaken her head. A mischievous smile had come over her lips, as she’d looked between us and Augustine had seemed to go all the redder at the implication he’d prefer to have me all to himself, “That is most kind of you, but I need to do a bit of shopping. It was so good to see you.” She’d offered us another smile, before she’d walked away again. 

 

By the canal we’d walked in silence until Augustine had said, “Sophie herself is going out with a young man-not that”- he’d blushed. 

 

“You’re not so old yourself, is that what you’re saying?” I’d grinned and moved ahead of him, as I’d tugged at his hand. I’d wanted to see more of the city, but most of all I’d wanted to have some fun with him. 

 

He’d pulled me easily back to him and we’d ended up kissing with my body pushed against a lamppost for several minutes, whilst his hands had explored my waist. Mine had become trapped between our chests, before we’d left to do some more walking. 

 

Augustine had seemed to know several people in the city, not just Sophie, and as we’d chatted, he’d pointed out several landmarks, showed me around the art museum and I’d exclaimed how Cissy from _‘Unique in Unova,’_ would surely love it there, he’d nodded at several people. 

 

“I confess,” he’d told me when we’d been sat on a bench, “That I’ve already arranged where we’ll be having dinner tonight.” I’d glanced at him, but he’d refused to say anything more about where we would be going. All he’d offered is that he’d like it if we could both try to dress up for it, so if I’d had anything suitable-

 

“Is that why you’re taking us there?” I’d teased him, as I’d touched my leg more firmly against his. 

 

He’d smiled that goofy grin. “It is one of the reasons if you must know.” He’d tapped at my nose, before his arm had moved to curl around my shoulder. People with pink parasols and taxi’s had passed us by. “Garchomp had advised me not to tell you. She’d thought that it might tempt conflict, but in hindsight if I hadn’t said anything just now then that might have done so even more.” He’d shrugged and seemed to be considering everything carefully. I’d found the idea of Augustine discussing me with Garchomp the most adorable thing of all. I’d imagined them going over possible ideas or things to show me in Kalos, as he’d shaved with that Sharpedo razor, which had been an addition to our bathroom in the weeks that he’d stayed with us. He’d liked to keep his whiskers to a fashionable minimum. Garchomp I’d imagined would have taken council behind him. She would have hummed more softly if she’d agreed with him or shaken her head in horror if Augustine had meandered down a more dangerous route. I’d kissed him again. “What was that for?” He’d pulled away from me and had looked pleased but startled. Pidgey had cooed all around us, as they’d looked for crumbs. 

 

“Being an adorable dork,” I’d grinned. 

 

He’d turned his head away from me thoughtfully. “I am not sure that is a compliment,” he’d said, but his arm had tightened around my shoulder regardless. 

 

*

 

After a trip to another café, which we’d sat outside of this time, as our feet had flirted beneath the circular table and we’d basked in the mid-afternoon sunshine, we’d gone back to his apartment to change. 

 

We’d had our backs turned to one another at first, as I’d tried to decide between the deep blue dress or a more humble grey one that would surely compliment Augustine’s eyes. They were the only real formal clothes that I’d owned and I had not initially intended to bring either of them with me. Mother had insisted that I’d bought them both though just in case there had been some opportunity to dine out. I think she’d expected that such a thing might occur with the academics the following day, but the moment had come early. I’d heard Augustine strip to his boxers behind me, having already decided what tux he’d be wearing. Not getting anywhere with the dresses I’d not been able to resist, but taking a little peek over my shoulder at him. My eyes had run down the curve of his back to the rather metallic blue boxer shorts he’d worn. He’d felt my gaze and swung around again, before he’d picked me up. I’d yelped with surprise and he’d gently tossed me onto the bed. When he’d joined me a moment later it had been with a wicked grin upon his face and I’d batted at his chest. 

 

“But ma chérie what have we here? You are wearing far too much clothing.” His fingers had attempted to pull my crème top off, but I’d inadvertently pushed closer to the bed at his touch in a wriggling fashion and had made his job impossible. He’d ended up tickling me instead, whilst the camp bed had squeaked in retaliation and I’d twisted this way and that. Breathless I’d pushed his hands away from my stomach, as my body had heaved with laughs. He’d grinned and pecked me on my nose. “The deep blue one I think.” He’d lifted himself up and looked at where I’d draped both dresses over the back of the settee. “It will go well with the Kalosian night.” He’d moved away again, as I’d looked at him curiously. 

 

“What do you have planned?”

 

He had not said. 

 

*

 

The sky had been tingeing into navy by the time we’d left Augustine’s apartment, as if someone had spilt something upon it. I’d felt happy and confident, buoyed up by Augustine’s glances to my dress, as we’d walked arm in arm to wherever he’d been taking us. The deep blue dress had been the right one. I’d felt that with certainty then. It had gone with the same colour shirt that he favoured and the white cardigan I had paired it with matched the bow tie of the same colour he’d chosen. My heels-also a dark blue-had made a sound against the cobbled street-it had been getting late and we hadn’t much cared where we’d walked-and though it had drawn people’s attention to me, for once people seemed to look at me admiringly and seen me as one half of a couple and not Sinnoh Champion. It had felt freeing not to have those kinds of stares over there. Augustine too had seemed jubilant. Our arms had untangled from each other’s and we’d swung our hands back and for. I’d been astonished when he’d stopped us in front of Prism Tower, which as far as I’d known held no restaurant or anything of the sort. Surely we could not be going in there?

 

“Oui,” Augustine had sized the tower up, “Right to the very top. That is where we must go.” With that said he’d determinedly marched forwards and pulled me with him. I’d had to move quicker in my heels, which I’d been so unused to that they might as well have been from another region, but we’d made it through to the entrance safely. We’d crossed over to the lift, despite the fact that it had said it was for private personnel only and once we’d been inside it I’d found that I had not been able to resist gazing up at Augustine with an incredulous kind of admiration about my face. I’d put my other hand on top of his, so that his had lied in between both of mine and drawn his attention. _“What?”_ he’d murmured, as he’d glanced down at me, though a smile had tugged at his lips. 

 

“I bet you could do anything that you wanted to in this city, couldn't you? You’ve got it all worked out.”

 

His cheeks had flushed a faint pink. “Well,” he’d brushed a strand of my hair back into place, “Not anything.”

 

_“Non?”_ I’d pushed. 

 

“Non.” He’d turned his body to mine. The space had felt suddenly all the more intimate. “I could not, for your example”-I’d smiled-“Kiss you as much as I would like to right now.”

 

“You _could_ kiss me a little though.” My hand had gone to his bow tie. 

 

“Oui,” Augustine had acknowledged. We’d been so close then that I’d been able to smell that Gracidea cologne. I’d longed to become completely wrapped up in its scent. He’d lowered his head teasingly close to mine. “I think I will start here.” He’d kissed at my jaw line instead of my mouth. His bow tie loosened I’d flung one hand around the back of his hair. My fingers had crept up the slope of it. I’d grasped onto his shoulder with my other hand. My breathing had taken on an odd stilted pace, as his kisses had moved down my neck appreciatively and I’d gasped and drawn my leg up against his thigh, as he’d reached my collarbone. “You should be careful Mademoiselle,” he’d warned. 

 

_“Oui?”_

 

“If you keep looking like this then the sky will be jealous because the moon will want to make love to you.” 

 

* 

 

By the time we’d finally gotten to the top of Prism Tower and the lift doors had slid open we’d both been flushed, as if we’d drunk much wine. His hair had been ruffled and the top of my dress had been rumpled. It was with equal embarrassment and reluctance that I’d lowered my leg. He’d re-tied his bow tie with fingers that were quick and nimble and had ended up with it wonky. As I’d released a little fond breath I’d straightened it beneath his sparkling eyes. He’d taken my hand again, before I’d been able to lower it and had pecked me prominently in between the knuckles. His eyes had been on mine. 

 

A table, long and rectangular, had been set up for us along with two chairs that had been only a short distance away from the glass wall and its tablecloth had been full of gleaming plates and cutlery. Augustine had pulled my seat out for me and had sat adjacent to me. There’d been no one else there and for a moment I’d looked at him questioningly. 

 

“A friend,” he’d explained with a look about him that hoped everything would be all right. 

 

Once more I’d shaken my head, stunned at the ability of this man to seemingly charm anyone and be able to get into-literally that time-high places. 

 

We had not been there for more than five minutes, as we’d both admired the view and one another, when a group of waiters in white had brought out dish after dish. There had been meatballs, fish with circles of lemon, pasta, salad, noodles, all kinds of rice and potatoes; it had been unimaginable until I’d seen it all. We’d been able to have as much or as little as we’d wanted the Head Waiter explained. Once again I’d looked at Augustine with a mock serious smile on my tilted face. He’d grinned in a smug fashion. He really had this entire city under lockdown. 

 

“If I could not even do anything special for the Champion of Sinnoh then that would have made me a poor man indeed.” He’d poured the wine that had been presented to us. 

 

“You could not fail me Augustine.” I’d wanted to make that point clear. To me he’d seemed vulnerable again. 

 

He’d grasped at my hand upon the table, as if to say that he’d been grateful for such words. 

 

We’d eaten so much and enjoyed one another’s company and the view that I’d felt like a Voltorb at its limit by the time that I’d finally sat back in my chair, thrown down my napkin and declared that I could not eat a single thing more. Augustine had still been eating some of his noodles, so I’d forced myself up and walked across to look out at the city. A strange bat Pokémon had flown past. I’d thought about it for a moment and then had decided that if evenings could always be like that one, and even days, the world would always be all right. 

 

Augustine had begun to hum and then sing behind me, “Ne me quitte pas, il fault oublier, tout peut s’oublier, qui s’enfuit déjà”- I’d glanced over my shoulder and had smiled at him. I’d had no idea what he’d been saying but with the way that he’d looked at me I had been able to tell that his words had been important and meant for me. I’d had no idea that he’d been saying what he could not find the courage to in English. Instead I’d let out a breathy sigh and momentarily fogged up the glass as I’d turned back to it. It had truly been a glorious day. 

 

I’d heard a creak of a chair and before I’d known it Augustine had, had one arm around my waist and had been there beside me. “What do you think?” he’d asked. 

 

“Of your singing?” I’d been bemused. He’d wrapped both his arms around my middle and I’d pushed back against his chest, as I’d glanced up at him. 

 

“Non. Of the view.” 

 

I’d looked in front of me. _“Bella,”_ I’d thrown his word from long ago back at him. “How could you have ever thought my little town was beautiful when all along you’ve been staring at this?” I’d asked. 

 

_“Ah,”_ Augustine had said wisely, mouth ducked close to my ear, “But your little town, as you put it, had you ma chérie.”

 

Then we’d kissed. His hips had rolled ever so slightly against mine like a sudden breeze in warm weather and my fingers had tightened upon the back of his neck. My mouth had let out a breathy shudder, as I’d felt his arousal against me. I'm not quite sure, to this day, how we’d gotten back to his place. I just remember the little touches and the passion that had flared between us and suddenly we’d been on the camp bed. It had not taken long for either of us that night. As I’d come with a cry my head had arched back and I can still remember how Prism Tower-the place that had been of such enjoyment to us earlier-had winked back at me. 

 

*

 

When I’d woken it had been to low morning light and to the other side of the bed being empty. My hand had splayed across it and felt it in any case as I’d lifted myself up in a slight state of befuddlement. To my surprise I’d seen that my Happiny toy from back home had been on Augustine’s pillow. The bed covering had slid down as I’d stared at the doll and I’d pulled it up again. Augustine had already been dressed in an odd tweed jacket with leather elbow patches and a black, narrow tie with a silver Prism Tower tie-pin over a slightly fussy shirt of white. It had been as if he’d thought that an old-fashioned style would be more acceptable, but like he hadn’t been able to quite resist a couple of more modern touches all the same. He’d paced a little. His brow had been furrowed and his hands had been full of his presentation notes. He’d mumbled bits of it out loud, as if to check how it sounded. He’d cut off immediately though when he’d seen that I’d been awake. 

 

“Ah, bonjour ma chérie.” He’d seemed to not quite know what to do with the addition of me, but had gone on to explain, “I hope you do not mind that I have stolen your little friend from home”-he’d gestured at the Happiny doll-“I have rather taken to her you see. Perhaps she can be our lucky mascot of sorts for today?”

 

“You’ll do fine.” I’d pushed my way up from the bed. “But yes, she can come with us.” I’d put on my grey dress-I’d wanted Augustine to take more of a centre stage that day-and had gotten ready quickly. I’d started to feel anxious. We’d done nothing in terms of final touches to the presentation the previous day, let alone attempt Mega Evolution. Would we come to regret it? I’d hoped that we wouldn’t. Not just because of Augustine, but because, rather selfishly, I had not wanted to look back on the fond memories of the previous day and have them tinged by the failure that might have awaited us. _“Naples”-_ I’d gone back to Augustine when I hadn’t been able to keep my thoughts to myself. 

 

“Is more than ready. You both are,” he’d cut me off with a quick grasp of my shoulders and peck to my cheek. I’d sensed that with hindsight and the day of the presentation upon us he’d known too that we should have worked the previous day. Sensed, far too late, that he hadn’t wanted, perhaps because of the risk to us, to make Naples and I go through Mega Evolution any more than we had to. That he hadn’t thought himself worth the effort. I’d chided myself for not having seen it sooner and calling him out on it. I had seemed remarkably blind sometimes when it came to him.

 

There had been little time or a want to disagree then though and with everything in place and ready Augustine had grasped at his keys and had led me outside the apartment. I’d held the folder that had contained his laptop and papers, as well as the Happiny doll, whilst he’d locked up and then he’d taken them back from me and grabbed at my free hand. 

 

My heart had already thudded as we’d left the building and it had almost felt like I’d been walking towards the Pokémon League again. 

 

Augustine had hailed a cab-they had been expensive, but there was no way that we would have both ridden upon a Gogoat that day, not with all of Augustine’s things as well. I would have probably toppled off it in nerves and got trampled upon in my dress. Augustine had seemed to find the cab stifling though. His hand had gone from mine to fidget with his tie. 

 

“This suit is all wrong no?” 

 

I’d known how he’d felt because I’d felt similar about my dress-that whilst it might have once represented who I was it had done so no longer-and had looked at him and pulled off his tie altogether. “It would help to be more you,” I’d told him. “A modern navy suit would have probably been nice”-

 

“I fear you are right ma belle.” He’d sounded disappointed in himself. 

 

“Never mind.” I’d undone the top two buttons of his shirt to try and make the best of things. 

 

He’d sunk back into his seat, closed his eyes and nodded. I’d stared at the folder upon his lap and had hoped and hoped that everything we’d done together would be enough. Where was a Jirachi when you needed one? 

 

*

 

Upon arrival at a building that had been much like a typical town hall with its pillars and ornate floor our things had needed to be scanned through security and Augustine, who had seemed almost as frenzied as he’d done that day by the lake when he’d told me that I had not understood Mega Evolution, had been very reluctant indeed to let go of his folders for even the briefest of moments. 

 

“It needs to be done. It will be all right.” I’d put a calming hand upon his arm and tried to make my English come out with more of a Kalosian accent in order to soothe him. 

 

He’d nodded and finally put it down to be processed. 

 

I’d known how he’d felt. The only thing worse than receiving a poor reaction to his presentation would to not be able to show anything at all. To have all his hard work stolen and then used, in a few months time, by someone else. 

 

Once we’d had our things back again we’d made to stand in a little area and be photographed for our guest passes. The pair of us had looked incredibly serious. Still, I’d flung on my pass without much thought about it at the time and fingered at Naples’ Poké Ball nervously. 

 

The receptionist, who seemed to have no idea how nervous we’d both been if her rabid, persistent light chatter and attempts to draw us both into conversation had been anything to go by-something that Augustine had seemed grateful for and that I’d hated-had directed us to some chairs on the other side of the area to wait. 

 

There we’d sat and I’d rolled Naples Poké Ball down my leg to my knee. The Happiny doll had been on my lap, whilst Augustine’s hands had gone from being on the edges of his folder to the top of it. The tips of his fingers had steepled together and as Naples’ Poké Ball had made its way to my knee again Augustine’s hand had moved to cover mine and part of the Poké Ball. I’d looked at him. 

 

He’d cleared his throat, let go of me and glanced around at the figures of the stuffy, old, white men who had begun to clutter up the area-all of them had been in tweed suits as if it had been some sort of code -as they too had waited to go into the lecture hall. Then he’d looked back at me. “I just wanted to say,” he’d told me, “That no matter how today should go or what will come of it I am grateful for the help you have shown me. I will never forget it. Your kindness.” 

 

I’d just opened my mouth and made to say something back when the receptionist had been by our side again. “Bonne chance Augustine,” I’d thought would have to do, as she’d steered us into the room. His eyes had held a thousand fragments of light, as he’d looked back at me. 

 

The lecture hall had begun to fill up, as Augustine had readied the equipment and gotten more mentally prepared for it all. His hand had shaken though, as he’d made to insert the USB stick into the laptop and we’d done it together in the end. My hand had come over his as support. 

 

“Merci ma chérie.” He’d moistened his lips. 

 

I’d wanted to tell him that he could do it, but my throat had been dry too. 

 

I’d stepped back and ended up taking a seat by the circular podium, which the laptop had been set on top of, as Augustine, laser point at the ready and graphics in the queue on the slideshow, had stepped forward and taken his place. 

 

I’d clutched onto the Happiny doll for all I’d been worth, but had felt so proud of him as he’d spoken. He’d had a sort of nervous charm about him and I’d wanted to hit one or two of the audience members who’d shared quips with neighbours and had seemed to have given up on him, before he’d even begun. He’d caught the moment though and instead of being deterred he’d fought. _Fought_ for more attention. He’d raised his voice and filled it with more passion-this had been the subject that had hooked him in after all and he’d had to show that to more than just me. He’d crooned whenever he’d spoken about the bond between Pokémon and their trainers, but backed it up with evidence. He’d gestured at graphics and charts. Showed them stats and figures. Tried to make them see why the bond was the reason for Mega Evolution. 

 

“Don’t just take my word for it though,” he’d said, as he’d played with his audience and moved on the balls of his feet. I’d known that, that had been my cue. “I am very pleased to reveal to you all, that, whilst your attention has been focused on me all this time we've had the recently crowned”-he’d borrowed from Rowan there-“Champion of Sinnoh in our midst-F/N L/N!” He’d gestured at me. I’d put the Happiny doll by the laptop and had stood, bowed and nodded. My hands had been almost clasped together around Naples’ Poké Ball. The crowd had seemed more excited and impressed. “During the time I have spent with her,” he’d built on their focus, “She herself has been able to master Mega Evolution with a Pokémon who has never before been documented to do so.” The crowd had muttered in excitement. “F/N,” Augustine had been in his element, as he’d turned to me, “Would you please release Naples?” The crowd had been left in suspense for another moment or two because of the nickname, as I’d released my Pokémon. 

 

Naples had tossed his head back and cried, shaking his feathers out a little as he’d settled into his surroundings. I’d had on my Key Stone bracelet and had very deliberately raised my arm, so that everyone had been aware of its presence, before I’d pressed two fingers like I’d been checking someone’s pulse to it. I’d briefly seen the glow of Naples’ Mega Stone reacting, before I’d momentarily closed my eyes. That energy. I’d felt it again. But this time I’d ridden it, as if it had been a wave and was more than ready to find myself in the Distortion World. Naples had been by my side, not in front of me or in a place where I had not been able to reach him. We’d turned to one another and as understanding had flared in our eyes I’d felt something break inside me. I’d struggled not to fall to the floor and had opened my eyes. 

 

Naples had been in his ultimate form and people had stood and craned forwards to get a good look. Some had looked horrified though about the effect it had, had on me. Naples had not been used to Mega Evolving though for a very long time and as a sweat droplet had broken out upon his feathers and I’d sensed that he’d been close I’d given the signal to Augustine. 

 

He’d waved a hand the length of Naples, as if my Pokémon had been a magician doing a quick costume change. “Mega Evolution everyone!” Once he’d withdrawn his hand it had been plain to see that Naples had been back in his original form again. “There you have it! A bond that has clearly enabled these two to do great things!” There had been some enthusiastic, but mostly polite applause. Augustine though had felt full of the relief of having gotten through it and he’d turned to me, lifted me up, so that I’d been above his head and looking down, before he’d spun me all around. My grey dress had flared about me. “Mm you were magnificent ma belle! Both you and Naples were.”

 

_“We_ did it,” I’d reminded him, but I’d been pleased nonetheless. 

 

He’d put me down again and we’d both stared at one another in glee for a moment, before we’d realized that though there had been a lot of kerfuffle as people had left the room, one man had made his way to us instead and had been waiting for us to notice him. He’d shaken Augustine’s hand and introduced himself as the Head of a Research Institute from Hoenn. Augustine and I had immediately grown more solemn. 

 

“I found your little show quite interesting Sycamore,” the man had said in a nasally tone, “But I would have found it even more so if you’d brought along an example who isn’t so clearly your partner.” He’d glanced at me with a curled lip. Naples had taken a threatening step towards him and I’d put a hand upon his chest, as I’d shaken my head. I had not wanted to pick a fight with someone who might be influential over Augustine’s future. No matter how rude that person may be. 

 

“There will of course be other trainers.” Augustine had chewed upon his lip. “I am sure that in time”-

 

_“Humph,”_ the man had snorted. He’d folded his arms. “In any case you should probably join a few of us for drinks and a discussion. You can tell your little assistant that her work is over for the day. She’s played her part of being the supportive girlfriend. Now she can go back home or wherever she belongs.”

 

Augustine had opened his mouth at that and I’d been able to tell that if he’d said anything then it would not have helped matters, so I’d put a hand upon his arm. The pair of them had looked at me. “I’ll wait outside for you,” I’d told Augustine. 

 

“You would be wise to go further afield,” the snooty man had said. “Men’s work takes quite some time you know.” 

 

The idea that them smoking and drinking constituted work in his mind had riled me. “So does travelling an entire region and becoming Champion,” I had not been able to quip, before I’d strode out of there. Naples had snorted his fish breath in the man’s face, before he’d followed after me. I had been able to hear Augustine appreciatively chuckling after us. 

 

I’d breathed in the air at the top of the steps of the building. Naples had stood beside me. “What an intolerable man,” I’d told him. He’d cooed in agreement. _“Still,”_ I’d raked a hand through my hair, “I hope we didn't just blow things for Augustine.” Naples had butted his head softly against my shoulder, as if to reassure me. I’d been about to pat him when I’d heard someone who had called my name. 

 

In surprise I’d turned to see Sophie as she’d jogged up the steps to meet us. _“F/N!_ How did it go?” She’d squeezed at my shoulder in affection. 

 

“Oh, you know,” I’d wriggled my shoulders up and down and tried to act casual, “They were all horrendously traditional.” As I’d reflected upon things I’d bitten at my lip. “I think I might have offended one of them. I hope that I didn't”-

 

“I'm sure that you didn't do anything wrong. Augustine is very lucky to have you. Whatever happens he will not blame you. He adores you I can tell.” I’d blushed, but I must have looked at her questioningly too, for she’d said, “I don’t need you to make some big gesture to prove to me what you feel for him. You’ve already done it.” I’d looked puzzled. _“F/N,”_ she’d laughed, “You flew with him all this way, you helped today and before now with his research, you’re worrying about the consequences of every little thing you might have said or done, which shows that you care. Not to mention the fact that I haven’t seen Augustine this light for a very long time.” I’d been as red as a fireball. “He was in a bad place not long before he left here,” she’d told me, “Then his mood had shot up and he’d told me that he would go to Sinnoh, that he thought he might be able to get further with his research there, which is the joy of his life, but I was worried about him.” My skin had cooled at that point. “I hoped that his journey would go well, but Pokémon research is such a finicky thing and Augustine has always been so up and down in his moods. The two don’t always go well together. He’s a good man, but he feels life’s knocks harder than most people.”

 

I’d sucked in a breath and had stared at her. “I wish there were more people like you deciding on his future instead of”- I’d begun, as I’d let out my breath. 

 

“Old fossils?” she’d finished for me. We’d laughed. “Seriously though,” she’d touched at my arm, “No matter what happens in there don’t beat yourself up about it. You couldn't have done anything more.” She’d paused then, as if she’d wanted to give time for her message to sink in. I’d nodded. “Wish Augustine my best won’t you and thank you again for what you’ve done.”

 

I’d bowed my head and she’d wandered off after a quick wave of her hand and a smile. 

 

*

 

The sky had been a pale yellow and pink and I’d been sat down at the top of the steps by the time that Augustine had come out of the building.

 

I’d stretched quickly and made to get up. “How did it go?” I’d questioned. 

 

He’d shrugged and had a little half-grimace on his face. His eyes would barely meet mine. I’d feared the worst then-that his research efforts had been kindly steered towards the door, that he was too modern, too advanced, that he’d be depressed and it would be left to Sophie, Garchomp and I to help pick him up again. I’d re-called Naples. I’d repeatedly looked at Augustine as we’d taken a leisurely, but still quick stroll back to his apartment. His jaw had seemed locked, resolute and his hands had fidgeted. 

 

As soon as he’d let us in I’d made to go and put the kettle on, but he’d grasped at my wrist and almost hurt it his grip had been so tight. He’d nodded at the settee. He would be making the tea. 

 

“There are talks,” he’d begun as the kettle had boiled and two cups had chinked against the counter, “Of making me a professor.” I’d let out a breath, as I’d sat there uncomfortably. My heart had barely beaten inside my chest. “Of giving me my own equipment and funding. They think that my research would better progress that way, that’s what they tell me, but really I feel, as if they are simply wanting to get me out of their way by giving me this chance. That way they will not have to put up with my pestering any more. They believe that I will fail. All do except for Rowan perhaps who has put in a good word.”

 

I’d swallowed. I had not envisaged that even good news might be bad. “Still, either way, this chance is a good thing isn’t it? The best opportunity you’ll get to prove them wrong?”

 

Augustine had bowed his head, but had been quiet for a moment. He’d finished off the tea and had brought it over. I’d left my own on the coffee table, but he’d brought his to his lips and said. “They think I am too young.” I’d wanted to shake him out of it. If I had then maybe it would have stopped him from going on, “Too rough around the edges. They need a whole set of trainers in front of them with Pokémon who have not been previously recorded to Mega Evolve to even consider that it might have anything to do with the bond. They need age and wisdom and they think”-

 

“They think that I might be a liability, a distraction to you and they do not want to fund you if you’re going to mess around. They want you to fail, but in a way that will still make them look respectable.”

 

“Oui.” Augustine had seemed glad that I’d caught on and had sipped at his drink for a long time. Suddenly he’d been angry with himself. “There have been others you know, before you, a whole line.” I’d guessed as much. “What a fool I was to play around with them when I should have waited for you. How selfish I was and now because of all that…my _reputation…”_

 

I’d thought of how unfair it all was. That the thing, which we’d worked so hard on had led to our separation. I had not been able help the anger or the sadness that I’d felt, and, as I’d blinked back tears, which I had not wanted Augustine to bear witness to, I’d risen to my feet. I’d ended up in the kitchenette, my back turned to him, as I’d faced the draining board. I’d steered the droplets of water that had been upon it with my finger and everything I’d come to want had seemed to wash away with them. Augustine had gone very quiet and since I had no longer been able to hear him slurping away I’d thought that he probably hadn’t been drinking anything any more either. I could tell he’d been watching me though. I’d felt his eyes upon me just like I had the first time he’d ever been in my room. “You don’t want to come off as rude or ungrateful,” my words had nearly quaked inside my mouth, “But this is your one chance. The chance to move forwards with the passion that has been there long before I was.” There had been a silence, which had only seemed to confirm things. “Then you should do it.” Feeling more resolved I’d turned back to him and had told myself that I would not allow myself to get in his way no matter how painful it was. My face had been free from tears, though my eyes had wavered with them. “You should do it,” I’d nodded, “And know that I understand.” 

 

_“Bella…”_ He’d stood, face half in shadow. He’d seemed torn. 

 

“After all,” I’d tried to keep myself steady and had taken a step towards him, “I didn't let _anything_ stop me from becoming Champion did I? Not Team Galactic…not even the _Distortion World”-_ I’d winced. Old pain had flowed through me. 

 

“Bella.” He’d reached a hand out towards me. He had not liked what I’d been doing to myself. 

 

I’d gone towards him then and as he’d sat down, comforted I think by the fact that I’d been moving in his direction, I’d crouched before him. I’d felt sick, but I’d had to keep on talking. I’d thought that I might explode like I had never even existed in the first place if I didn't. “What were we thinking Augustine? I mean seriously _what?”_ I’d shaken my head and grabbed his clammy hands with mine. I’d tried to convince ourselves that we’d been ridiculous. “I think we both thought, deep down, that we’d come here and live happily ever after or at least make it work long-distance or something.”

 

“I’d hoped that you might stay. That at the very least you would travel the region or let me show you some of its wonders. That we would not be that far apart, not really,” Augustine had confessed. He’d looked nostalgic for such thoughts and sad, as if once more he blamed himself for something. 

 

“That’s what I mean,” I’d tried to stress, “But you belong _here.”_ I’d lifted his hands up and down with mine. “And _I”-_ I’d tilted my head away. 

 

He’d gotten me to look back at him. “And where do _you_ belong ma belle? What do _you_ want?” His fingers had pressed lightly against my jaw, as if he’d already known that his hold on me had been slipping and he’d wanted to savour every last touch. 

 

“I don’t know.” I’d let out a breath. “But I think I need to travel a bit more and-and right now I think it would be best if I did so away from this region.” Augustine had looked downhearted. His hand had slipped off my jaw. “You have to prove yourself to them,” I’d reminded him, “Take this chance. You _have_ to Augustine. We will never work out if you don’t. There will be resentment there and then you won’t have me _or_ your work. Take this chance. Build up your career”-

 

“And then what?” he’d been coarse. “We can be together?” 

 

“I don’t know.” I’d shaken my head and released his hands. He’d tried to snatch them back, but I’d stood. 

 

“You will find someone else,” he’d moaned, as he’d gotten to his feet too and looked distraught. “You won’t wait for me.” 

 

“You think _you_ will?” I’d fired back at him because it had been hard enough without him saying things like that. I’d gone to get my things. 

 

“Merde all I know is that I have not felt this way before,” he’d raised his voice, as I’d made my way to the door, coat and handbag flung over one arm. I’d wheeled my case behind me. “Would it help if I said the ‘l’ word? Would that help you stay?”

 

“Don’t say anything that you don’t mean Augustine,” I’d warned, though inside my heart had leapt about like a Politoed that with every bounce had cried, _‘Say it! Say it! Say it! Dear God please say it and that things can work out between us! That you’ll fight for this one thing!’_ For all my bravado I had not wanted it to be the end for us. I’d wanted him to make me change my mind. For us to think of a way that we could get through it all. But all that had met my ears had been _silence._ Trembling I’d made my way to the door and had walked through it. 

 

*

 

If I’d had any doubts that night in the cheap hotel I’d found myself a room to stay in then they’d been gone when the morning paper had been delivered to me. 

 

I had spent most of the night talking to Naples and he’d stared at the part of the paper, which had caught my attention. 

 

It had only been a small section. No front page headline. Just a bit off to the side that I might easily have missed had it not been for Oliver’s face, which had stared back at me. 

 

Venice must have lied. He had not already left for Johto when Augustine and I had gone to say goodbye to them. He had probably just watched us from his bedroom window. I’d imagined how Venice had closed the door on us and called up to him that we’d gone and that he could carry out what he’d wanted to. I must have hurt him even more than I’d imagined I’d done for him to have gone to the press. For him to have told them that he’d known _why_ I’d given up on my Champion duties and it hadn’t been so that I could travel, it had been so that I could be free to elope to Kalos and shack up with Augustine, who they’d declared a promising Pokémon researcher. I’d had a breakdown Oliver had said and I hated the press, so I’d wanted to be out of the limelight and perhaps live off somebody else’s coattails for a bit. The part about me hating the press was of course true and that had grated on me all the more. Truth mixed in with lies. Always the most powerful thing. Oliver had not said anything that my family could exactly dispute or prove false although I’d already been able to see the rift growing between our parents, between _us._ He had not said that he hated me, although I’d known just from reading the article that he had been, at the least, trying very hard to. He had not said anything with scorn. _‘It might be best for her. Hope it works out,’_ had been an apparent quote from him, as if he’d cared. 

 

My hands had trembled around the edges of the paper and Naples had cooed and nudged at one of them. Oliver had done this all because he’d been hurting, _because_ he’d cared, my Pokémon seemed to tell me. 

 

I’d leant back and let go of the paper. “Well, that’s that then,” I’d said, as I’d tried not to succumb to the pain that I’d felt. “No going back there now. It’ll just make things all the more difficult if people want word on Augustine’s relationship with me. Put more pressure on us.” I’d re-called Naples, before his eyes had done no more than spin to mine and before he had even been able to let out a squawk of protest. 

 

Then I’d gathered up my things, checked out of the hotel and out of Kalos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Augustine sings is called, 'Ne me quitte pas.'


	9. Bonjour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of that fateful trip to Kalos and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support! :)

I would go back to that region, but it would not be until five years later. 

 

In the meantime I’d headed to Unova. I had not felt like going back home to drift around and ultimately feel like a failure by giving myself time to dwell on everything. Johto had been out just in case I’d bumped into Oliver. Kalos had clearly not been in the equation and out of all the regions that had been left I’d liked the sound of Unova the most. I’d figured that if nothing else I might get Cissy’s autograph out of it. I’d gotten Rowan to upgrade my Pokédex from afar and had phoned my parents to say that I’d decided to explore a region closer to home. They’d discussed Oliver’s article with me and I’d concluded that we’d all been pretending it was a load of old rubbish for my sake. I love my parents, but in any case I’d ended the call quickly and definitely hadn’t cried that night. 

 

The next time we’d spoken Mother had told me that Augustine had visited. I hadn’t understood her at first. Finally I’d asked, “He came _there?”_

 

“Yes dear, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” she’d been a little impatient with me. “I was surprised to see him,” she’d seemed suddenly cautious, as if I’d been a Rattata trap that might go off at any second. “I think everyone was. The region he’s from is not exactly just up the road after all.” I’d nodded a little impatiently at that. “He seemed quite flustered”-my mind had gone back to when Augustine had told me I did not understand Mega Evolution, when I’d had my fever, the time that he’d fussed around his apartment and tried to cover up the worst part of himself. All those images seemed to be beneath Augustine and the word, ‘flustered,’ in my head-“He was asking after you, if you were there and your father and I have spoken about it since and we both agree that it looked as if his legs were about to give way when we told him that you weren’t.” My mind had gone back to Sophie’s words once more. How she’d said that Augustine takes life’s knocks harder than other people. I’d felt pained and wished that he would take care of himself. “We ushered him into the house and gave him some of the apricot juice that he loves so much. I really think we should have sent some back with him. Busy young men like that don’t make themselves drinks do they? They get take-out or someone else to do it for them.” I’d hummed. The visual memory of Augustine drinking apricot juice, as he’d done on every morning that he’d stayed with us, had been too much for me. “Once he’d recovered a little he asked where you’d gone to. Your father was about to tell him, but I chipped in and said that we didn't know. I thought you seemed to need your space the last time we spoke, but what ever has happened between the pair of you?”

 

It had taken me a while to reply. “It’s complicated.” I’d tugged at my hair, which I’d recently changed the style of and had still been getting used to. I had not felt like talking about the ins and outs of what had happened between Augustine and I. They could have filled entire novels.

 

“You seemed to be getting along so well towards the end…”

 

“Yeah,” I’d said because it had always been towards the end for us. “How did he react to what you said?” I’d been quick to keep the conversation moving. 

 

_“Oh,”_ my mother had considered then, “Well he seemed down about it certainly.” My face had shimmered with pain. I hate being the reason that anyone felt sad. “He seemed to think about things for a while and your father asked how the presentation had gone because you hadn’t been very forthcoming about it”-

 

“He told him that? That I hadn’t been very forthcoming?” I’d interrupted her. 

 

“Yes dear.” Mother had looked all the more concerned. “Augustine gave this kind of jerk, as if it had effected him. I do remember that. He didn’t say much himself about it. Then he got up and thanked us both again for our hospitality, said that he was most sorry to have disturbed our day and told us that”-

 

_“Yes?”_ I’d pressed her. I’d sensed that, that would be the part I’d be most interested in. 

 

My mother’s face had cleared. “That if we should hear from you or have you visit us he’d be most grateful if we could pass on this message.” My mother had looked at me then, as if I’d been meant to react. 

 

“The message _is-?”_ I’d asked her in a very teenagery way with extra shrugging. 

 

My mother had let out a little laugh, as if I’d reminded her of myself and that had amused her. “Oh F/N! The message was,” she’d gone on, “ ‘That Sophie wasn’t happy and you’d know why that was.’ He was very careful in the way he phrased it. Your father and I were confused though. Well, who’s Sophie for starters? Do you know dear?” Ignoring my mother I’d thought that the question of why Augustine had made the sudden trip to Sinnoh had been answered, for Sophie had been on his case. I’d been able to hear her calling him an idiot and had felt grateful for her. I’d hoped that she’d been looking after him, even if it had been in a rather cynical fashion. I’d wondered why he hadn’t been in touch with Professor Rowan before. He would have known then, before he’d made the trip, whether I’d been there or not. But Rowan had always been a little _too_ knowing I’d reminded myself and in any case it would have taken Augustine considerable courage to go to the man who was his mentor with his tail between his legs. He wouldn’t have wanted Rowan seeing him upset. Rowan chiding him… “When your father asked if the reason that Augustine wanted to get in touch with you again was research he denied it. _F/N…”_ My heart had flipped at her considering tone like a pancake from the diner I lived near to. “You would tell us if”-

 

“If _what_ Mother?” My own heart had pumped fast as I’d wanted her to get to the point of it all. 

 

_“Well…”_ She’d touched uncertainly at her hair. “If anything… _else_ had happened between Augustine and you other then, well, you know, the obvious friendship that had developed between you.” She’d let out a sigh. “I know that we’re acting as if nothing in Oliver’s article was true and I’ve been a staunch defender of you in front of his parents, but I’d like to think that you could talk to me.”

 

I’d just wanted to hug her. “I know I can,” I’d told her softly, “It’s just…”

 

_“Complicated?”_ she’d offered. 

 

“Yeah,” I’d relented. 

 

“Well, you know your father and I are always here for you.”

 

We’d gotten off the phone not long after. 

 

*

 

I’d heard of Augustine again. He’d become a professor in the Kalos region and I’d felt grateful that he’d at least managed to do that without me and hoped that he’d have enough of what he’d need to further his research. At the very least since he would be responsible for handing out Chespin, Froakie and Fennekin-the starter Pokémon in that region-I’d figured that he might meet trainers who were capable of Mega Evolution through that. I’d always look out for his papers and almost in spite of myself look out for reference to an Empoleon. There had never been any. I’d reminded myself a lot that although he’d caved to Sophie’s demands and probably been upset enough about the situation himself to fly all the way to Sinnoh he’d probably moved on. That summer probably felt like a distant memory to him. He was a man used to lover after lover after all. I never dated. 

 

Instead I battled and caught many new Pokémon in Unova, but mainly focused on exploring the place and taking it all in. I had not taken up the Pokémon League challenge and much like Augustine had done so in the past I would only earn a handful of badges from that particular region. 

 

*

 

Three years later and I’d found myself ironically on holiday in Kanto where I met Professor Oak and learnt of his lumbago when things had gotten dark in Unova and Team Plasma had tried to convince trainers that their Pokémon were better off being released and liberated from them. I returned to Unova to try and help only to find that things had now come to their conclusion and Team Plasma had been disbanded. Ghetsis, their leader, had tricked them and had wanted to be the world’s dominant leader and the only one who had Pokémon. I’d almost felt sorry for the rest of Team Plasma, but since I’d been back in any case I’d started to think more seriously about what I wanted to do with my life. I was getting restless of travelling-the break away from Unova had taught me that much-and I’d wanted to settle down more.

 

Inspired by the female professor in the region of Unova, _and,_ if I'm being completely honest, my memories of both Rowan and Augustine’s interest and dedication, I’d turned again to what had always fascinated me: Pokémon research. I’d known that it might bring me into contact with Augustine again and I had been wary about such a thing. I had not wanted to upset his life or have him upsetting mine either, but had figured that Unova would surely be far enough away from Kalos and that if anyone ever tried to send me there I could just be sick and they’d send someone else. Of course, it is plain to see now, even if it hadn’t been then, that in my heart of hearts I’d wanted nothing more than to see Augustine and had just been making my way back to him the long way around. 

 

I’d applied for an internship with Professor Aurea Juniper-the professor in Unova. Like the Pokémon League I’d gotten through on my second attempt and was both slightly amused and irritated to hear that the only reason that Juniper had rejected me previously had been so that it didn't look like she was showing favouritism to a former Champion. I had done, she’d said, a very good application on both times that showed a keen aptitude for all areas and she’d thought to hell with it on my second try. Trainers like me didn't come around very often she’d said and who was she to dull my enthusiasm? After a slightly rough start because of all of that she’d become almost like a mother to me and we’d quickly become on first name terms. She would offer me advice, especially when I’d done courses to help further my medical knowledge in particular, look out for me and she made sure that I got home safe whenever I worked. She also notified me if a new restaurant or anything like that opened. She’d been a good boss and I’d been grateful when the job had become a permanent one and that like my father I’d become an assistant to a Pokémon professor. Both my parents had been very proud of me and I’d finally felt as if my life had been heading somewhere. 

 

*

 

It had been on a trip home to see my family that I’d seen Oliver again. I’d avoided going there for such occasions ever since the incident and had only ever popped back briefly, but older and feeling happier and more confident in myself I had not seen why that should be the case any longer. I’d had as much right to go home for Christmas, as he had. 

 

Still, it had been a little awkward. Neither he nor his parents had been invited to my parents’ traditional Christmas party when the house had been warm and fully decorated and the door had been shut to stop the cold draught from coming in. 

 

The party had been mid-flow when I’d glanced away from where my father had been heartily discussing Pokémon with the professor, the formers cheeks a glowing red from all the sherry that had been consumed, whilst the latter had been more restrained with a tinged pink, to look out the window and see Oliver stood there, in the snow, which had fallen all around him. 

 

He’d worn a green scarf, but it had not been the one that I had recognized from our teenage years. The newer one had been darker and more sleek and expensive. A gift from a lover perhaps because I could not see him buying it for himself? He’d worn it over a grey fleece that had been paired with black gloves and dark jeans. He’d been taller than I remembered him being, _broader._ He’d looked older and wiser too, more settled. More able to stay in one place. 

 

Mother had come by my side and put her hand upon my shoulder. He lived in Goldenrod City mostly she’d told me. He was engaged to someone who worked at the radio station and they had a small child on the way. Everything seemed to be going very well for them. I’d been happy for him, but had also felt a small pang for what I hadn’t had myself. I’d glanced back out of the window. Oliver had been gone. 

 

It’s funny, or perhaps not so, how things work out because that had been the last time I ever saw him. He’d died in a motorbike accident on the way to the birth of his child. Healthy she had been named Imprint or Imp for short. Sometimes it was thought that you could still hear Oliver’s bike or his voice yelling out hauntingly in the spot where he’d died. Through little Imp of course her he’d live on and have left a lasting impression even though she’d never met him, hence the name. I’ve never liked to picture him dying, but I’ve always liked the thought of him running about somewhere, making noise, forever young…and perhaps not so annoyed with me as he had once been. 

 

At the time he’d died he’d been the owner of, _‘Verity Guardians’-_ a business group that had gone around different schools, whether they’d been Pokémon training ones or not and had showed different Pokémon to the children with the emphasis on us all living and working together in harmony and peace. He’d been helping to craft that same care that we’d both developed at such a young age for Pokémon. He would never have had the patience to do all the work required to become a professor himself, but in his own way had been helping to promote Pokémon. He’d always wanted a big family and had been great with the younger children when we’d still been at school, leading and encouraging them in sport, always with a friendly word if they hadn’t felt good enough…It had given me a bit of comfort to think that though he hadn’t had that big family himself he’d had a lot of contact with children before he’d died. 

 

His death had brought a lot of things back to me though and on the night after his funeral, which I’d steered clear of despite my mother’s insistence that I’d regret not going-she’d been right about that one-I’d had a nightmare.

 

Aurea Juniper had found me hunched over one of the desks at the lab, as I’d twitched and mumbled. She’d awoken me with a steady shake to my shoulder and I’d looked around blearily. Naples had been by my side, having apparently released himself from his Poké Ball, and had, according to Aurea, made such a squawking racket both in an attempt to get help and wake me up that she’d thought that someone was being murdered. 

 

“Nightmare…” I’d murmured to my boss’ concerns. She’d told me that I looked as pale as the desk I’d been sat by. Aurea had also told me to go home, but I’d shaken my head at that. I hadn’t felt like being at my flat until I would be too exhausted to go over everything again. I’d explained to her that it had been the day of Oliver’s funeral and she’d scolded me, saying that she would have given me the day off had she known. Once more I’d shaken my head. I’d explained to her about how I’d seen him in my old nightmare of the Distortion World, of how he’d almost taken on Cyrus’ place in that he’d been moving away from me, running by the end and I’d failed to catch up with him. I’d explained to her that Naples would usually find me in my nightmares of the Distortion World and that he’d probably come out of his Poké Ball in frustration because he hadn’t been able to reach me that time. 

 

She’d found it all fascinating, in particular the fact that Naples had been able to enter my dreams because though she’d done some extensive work on enabling humans to have some experience of their Pokémon’s dreams through a Dream Visualiser she’d never before heard that it could be the other way around before. I’d wished then, with hindsight that I’d said something to her sooner about it, but in typical me fashion had been trying to keep everything about the past deep inside me. I’d explained about when it had first happened, more about Mega Evolution and how Naples and I, in the end, had only been able to achieve that through coming to terms with our past experiences and more particularly the one that we’d had in the Distortion World. She’d been amazed by it all and had asked if Professor Sycamore had known about it. I’d flinched at the sudden and unexpected mention of his name, even though _he,_ like Oliver, had been on my mind a lot. Rather weakly, and as quickly as I’d been able to, I’d explained about the role he’d had in it all and the presentation we’d gone to do. I hadn’t told her about the brief intimacy that we’d had, but it had still hurt when she’d laughed. It had felt as if she’d been laughing at me, at that painful experience. 

 

She must have seen that I’d been wounded for she’d said, “F/N, I'm only laughing because throughout it all neither you nor Professor Sycamore seem to have realized how incredible what you had was.” I’d stared at her. Had she worked it out? “The fact that Empoleon and you had to go through what you did just to experience Mega Evolution makes his theory about the bond being responsible for it all the more likely. The idea that Naples can infiltrate your dreams, much like the move Dream Eater, but this time for a good and not a harmful purpose, is an incredible one and again shows the amazing relationship that you have with him. I think it is _you_ who should have done that presentation and not the professor.” I’d suddenly realized that Augustine and I had been looking at the wrong angle. That instead of re-framing his research we’d just latched my bond with Naples onto its end and not really looked at it as in depth as we should have. We’d been too close to it all to see things as clearly. No wonder the watching researchers had thought us wet behind the ears! We should have looked at all types of relationship. What was it that Augustine had said? The Machamp and the construction worker, Arcanine and boy, Empoleon and me…explored the different areas that bonds pushed and compared it to that of a trainer’s. Does the rigorous battling that trainer and Pokémon go through make that bond stronger and more likely for that a trainer’s Pokémon to Mega Evolve than a non-trainer’s? We should have looked a bit into nightmares and seen if anyone else had, had the experience of their Pokémon rescuing them from it. If they had then we should have looked at what sort of person it had been and what they’d had to go through with their Pokémon, but also gone through any points that had disputed what we’d been laying out. If a Pokémon had been found not to have a good bond with its trainer, or not have any trainer at all such as a legendary one, but had still been able to Mega Evolve then how could that happen? I should have pushed and discussed my experiences of Mega Evolution more explicitly. Like Aurea had said if Naples and I had, had to push ourselves and our relationship for him to Mega Evolve then surely that went some way to proving Augustine’s theory. That not just anyone could do it. The bond had to be there. But his own experience and mine too had both spoken of how dangerous Mega Evolution was. But then again seeing how much time it had taken me to conquer Mega Evolution in the first place had meant that there hadn’t been much time to re-work the paper and in any case it had been Augustine’s theory. I’d just helped out on it all and would never have dared, at the time, to push myself so strongly. It would take another paper to discuss it all I realized and to explore the parts we’d missed or only briefly touched upon more thoroughly. Something about my face must have grown more resolute for Aurea had said, “I want you to begin your own paper, to write down everything you’ve just told me and work out how you’re going to frame it. I’ll give you days off to go out and collect your own data and you’ll have two afternoons a week, as well as in the evenings to work on it. But you have to agree to have the Juniper Research Laboratory seal at the front and to let me look over it and do any editing. I’d like my word to be final on this, but I’m really interested F/N.” She’d smiled at me.

 

Feeling slightly torn and surprised I’d stumbled out, “But I'm not even”-

 

“You’re my research assistant aren't you?” She’d taken a step back then, but still had a smile upon her face. “I think it’s high time you were put to better use and I'm telling you, as your boss, to go out there and investigate! I also think it’s clear that you have some unfinished business to tie up and I hate loose ends.” She’d winked at me. If only she’d known I’d thought dryly, but I’d nodded all the same. Back by the door she’d said, “Give Professor Sycamore a call won’t you? I'm sure he’d be very glad to hear that you’re picking this thread up again and I'm sure he’d be a great help in providing the initial data you need to get things going.” She’d left at that point, but I’d gulped and stared at Naples. I hadn’t been so sure that Augustine would be pleased to hear from me, especially when it concerned Mega Evolution. He’d probably think that I was trying to steal his thunder. I’d remembered his insecurity and how he’d always said that I was better than him…I hadn’t wanted any contact with him to end in a fight, but had felt sure that, that’s exactly where it would go if I so much as spoke to him again. 

 

*

 

_“Hey…_ hi Professor, no,” I’d practiced in front of the mirror in the bathroom of the apartment I lived in one day. Behind me, and in the bedroom, Naples had groaned. It hadn’t been the first time that he’d heard me rehearsing what I might say if I ever got enough courage to phone Augustine. “Nah, I can’t say that,” I’d dismissed the words with a shake of my head, “It would just remind him of… _well,_ he might not even care.” I’d run a hand back through my hair. The thought of him not caring had troubled me. “But what am I supposed to call him if I can’t even call him, ‘Professor’ for fear of reminding him of it all?” My face had looked pale. “It’ll just sound as if I’m disrespecting him, as if I don’t think he deserves the position, which of course I do. That won’t get us off to a good start.” I’d frowned anxiously at myself. “In any case he could always refuse to help”-I’d remembered how childish he could be-“Or just completely shut down…oh to hell with it.” I’d turned so suddenly that it had made Naples jump. “I’ll just do that bit last instead and work on all the other parts for now. I might find that I have enough of an idea doing that and in any case I have access to all of his papers. As long as I give him credit he can’t complain. _Right?”_ Naples had looked at me like, _‘Really?’_ “Look,” I’d huffed at him impatiently, “If I really need to then I’ll contact him, if I think it will make my paper better, but why drag all that up again, that _hurt”-_ my voice had cracked, but I’d quickly recovered-“Otherwise?” Naples hadn’t look convinced. 

 

Aurea hadn’t exactly been impressed either when I’d showed her my initial framework and the ways that I’d planned to go about collecting data, as all the bullet-points I’d done beneath the _‘Introduction’_ heading hadn’t exactly been the most up to date. 

 

“Did you not contact Professor Sycamore like I suggested you do?” She’d leant back from my plan and frowned at me. 

 

“Erm, no.” I’d quickly avoided her eyes. 

 

_“F/N.”_ She’d put a hand on her hip. I’d chanced a glance at her and had been pleased to see that she’d looked on the whole more exasperated than cross with me. “I know you’re keen to get to the more exciting parts of the paper and believe me I’ve been there myself, but whilst I’m really happy with how you plan to lay the rest of it out and talk of your own experiences I really think the introduction needs to be far stronger than it is. Right now you’re not going to get a lot of people wanting to go beyond it to read all the other things. We need the strongest grounding you can possibly provide.” I’d nodded and had felt more miserable than I would have done if she’d been sterner with me. I’d felt that my personal feelings had ended up letting her down, letting the _lab_ down when she’d been so kind to me and the lab like a second home. She’d put a reassuring hand upon my shoulder. “Don’t take it too much to heart. Just give Professor Sycamore a call and tell me what you’ve come up with once you have.” I’d nodded. She’d done the same and left the room. 

 

*

 

Despite my guilt I’d continued to work on the other sections of the paper and had come up with a great idea for avoiding having to call Augustine-I could do the paper on something else. I’d known that it would hurt to put all this aside, now that I’d gone back to it I’d found it as fascinating as I had done the first time. I’d known that Naples thought me an idiot and that my parents would think likewise if they ever found out, but it had been like my whole being recoiled at the idea of calling him. Even though his number had been on the wall of the lab next to the phone and on a list that had contained all the other professor’s numbers and I’d taken due care to memorize it and it had seemed to float around me at all times-I’d even pressed the first two digits on a number of occasions, whilst I’d gritted my teeth-I had not been able to do it. When I’d asked Aurea if it would be all right, since Professor Sycamore had been looking into Mega Evolution anyway, for me to do my paper on something else I’d known then that she had begun to suspect the truth. She’d looked up from her desk at me with a sigh. 

 

“Take a seat F/N and close the door before you do so.” I’d done both of those things nervously and perched more than sat. My fingers had fidgeted anxiously around the edges of the chair. She’d folded her hands together and had stared at me for a moment, long and hard. “Is there anything you’d like to inform me about your relationship with Professor Sycamore, F/N? Because I read the article that your late friend did some years ago when I was looking you up initially about the internship and taken from the fact that you were here, in Unova, and by how you never mentioned Professor Sycamore, that, that had been false.” I’d stared at her. “I know what it’s like believe me.” She’d moved a paperweight on her desk. “How the press find linking women to men more attractive than writing about their successful careers. I know not everything I read can be true, though I secretly like looking at the gossip columns as much as everyone else does, but going by your continued reluctance to contact that man and by the fact that you’d even rather give the subject up than do so, I have to ask, did something happen between Professor Sycamore and you all those years ago?” I’d swallowed and chewed at my lip. I’d been staring at the edge of the desk rather than at her when I’d nodded. “Something painful?” Again I’d nodded. My hands had come together to fidget and tears had been very close to my eyes because it had been so long since I’d discussed it. I’d compartmentalized it, let a few tears leak out sometimes at night, but never been on the verge of discussing it so openly before. For all my words about accepting the bad with the good all that time ago I’d realized then that I’d been terrible at living up to myself. 

 

She’d let out another little sigh, before her face had become more determined. _“Well,”_ she’d told me, “We’re not going to let anything that happened previously stop you from doing this paper.” I’d opened my mouth. She’d raised a hand. “Let me handle Professor Sycamore.” I’d still felt worried, but had closed my mouth. 

 

*

 

It had soon become though as I’d feared. 

 

One afternoon a couple of days later Aurea had taken me aside from where I’d been sat entering the data on Pokémon baby stats into the computer and had confided in me that she’d spoken briefly with Augustine. I had been able to tell by her grimace alone that it had not gone well. 

 

Her hand had sort of wavered by my arm as she’d said, “I did not mention your name at any point in our conversation, but he seemed aggrieved by this lab’s sudden interest in Mega Evolution. I tried to laugh it all off and say that surely there was enough room for more than one lab to be looking into the same thing at a time and that through utilizing different resources it might help us all to get further as a whole.”

 

“He said that he did not need the help?” I’d guessed, knowing how prideful Augustine could be. 

 

She’d bowed her head and her hand had settled upon her hip. “Yes, he grew very territorial and defensive with me, and never tell anyone that I told you this, but quite unreasonable too.” I’d felt dismayed at that. She’d let out one of her sighs that I’d become accustomed to by that point. “He pulled out of the joint funding he’s been giving us to help look into the development of baby Pokémon”-

 

_‘Oh no!’_ I’d mouthed. 

 

She’d nodded at that and I had been able to tell that she did not blame me even though she’d had every right to. “Looks to be severing every tie with us.” She’d adjusted her position and thought for a moment. I’d wondered if that had been the end of my futile attempts to do the paper or whether she’d put it on hold at the very least, but she’d told me, “Focus on the main heart of the paper. We can re-work it later. I’ll have a go at the introduction myself, but I'm afraid that this means that I might have to be put down as your co-author rather than just your financial provider”-

 

“That’s fine,” I’d been quick to tell her. I had not minded that at all and if it gave Aurea even more of an incentive to help me then I’d been all for it. 

 

I would later learn that it had not been long after this time that Augustine had begun a quest to find and later set out five Pokémon trainers on their journey. Clearly he’d hoped that some of them at least would be able to Mega Evolve their Pokémon. When I’d discovered it I’d had no doubt that he’d been spurred on by the thought of someone achieving his goal, before he’d managed to. 

 

*

 

Evil had been about to raise its head in both of our worlds however. In Unova Team Plasma had resurrected themselves, this time in two separate groups, whilst Kalos had Team Flare to contend with. I had not known it then but Team Flare would have very personal ramifications for the man that I still loved. 

 

Meanwhile, whilst keeping an eye on Team Plasma, who Aurea assured me the next generation of trainers were more than capable of handling-how old that had made me feel!-I’d completed my paper with her and the assistance of lots of other kind trainers and friends to Pokémon and gotten it out in the world. It had been far trickier than I’d ever imagined it would be and had left me with lots of sleepless nights, but I’d felt happy that I’d done it. I’d wondered if it would get a brisk response from Augustine, but he had not been one of the academics who’d left a response on its online version. Nor had he gotten in touch with the lab like a lot of people had in a thankfully positive fashion, fascinated and wanting to know more. I’d sent a copy to Professor Rowan and my parents. My mother had seemed surprised and impressed by it all. I think she’d believed that I’d just been taking care of the baby Pokémon again. Father had been very proud and confessed that he’d shed a little tear, as he’d said had Professor Rowan, even though the esteemed man had quickly disguised it all with a gruff cough and the statement, ‘allergies.’ I’d felt touched. 

 

The man that I’d most wanted to hear from though had been estranged from me until one night. 

 

*

 

It had come, ironically enough, when things had been kicking off in both of our regions. Opelucid City had been frozen in ice and as I would later learn Kyurem, the legendary Pokémon, had been captured by Team Plasma. Details had been sketchy at the time though and the strongest battlers from the lab, including myself, had just been about to go there to see if we could do anything to help when the news channel had changed its focus. 

 

“…Let’s leave that view of Opelucid City for a moment because we’ve got reports now coming in from our Global News Team who say that there’s been an incident in Geosenge Town, yes, that’s right, Geosenge Town in Kalos where it’s early evening.” The male reporter had lowered his hand from his earpiece. I’d just pulled on my black three-quarter length coat that had been on the back of the chair by the computer I’d been working at. I’d looked back in horror at the screen. My hair had flown about the side of my face. I can’t describe it writing now. I’d just known then. Known that as I’d looked at the grainy images of the crater, which had come on the screen that Augustine had been involved. That knowing him he had probably been right in the middle of things. 

 

_“F/N!”_ One of the men headed out the door had called back to me. 

 

My body had jerked; as if I too had been about to go in any case, but then I’d looked back at the screen. 

 

Before I’d known it Professor Juniper’s hand had been on my shoulder. “Go,” she’d told me. 

 

_“But…”_ my word had trailed off, as I’d looked at her, mouth open. I hadn’t wanted to give up on the place where people had been so kind to me, not when they might have needed me. Not when the news reporter had been talking about there being a possible connection between the two events-this had later been disproved-and about it being a bad time for the Pokémon world-that had been very true.

 

“We've got enough here. Go.” She’d nodded. 

 

I’d finally closed my mouth and pulled my Poké Ball out as I’d left. 

 

*

 

It had been dark with the first rays of light filtering through by the time that I’d reached Kalos. I had used different methods of travel, as I’d tried to get the latest news about Geosenge Town. I’d put an alert on my phone about anything that had come up to do with it, but had, had to switch it off in the end because there had been so much coming through and so many conflicting stories to boot. It had been hard to tell, which had been real and what had been fake. Some people had apparently been pulled from the rubble. There had been no word officially on whether there had been any casualties, but I’d prayed that Augustine and anyone that he cared about was okay. I’d ended my journey as I’d started it with my trusted Flygon Leonardo. I don’t know why because I’d been heading to Geosenge Town, but I’d ended up in Lumiose City instead, outside a dull white building that had been lined with green and which had two pillars headed by Poké Balls at the top of them outside of its gate. Leonardo had taken me right to that spot, as if he’d known that was where I’d needed to be. I’d known then, in my gut, that, that building had been the one that Augustine had taken over when he’d become a professor. My emotions had risen inside of me like Naples doing BubbleBeam. I’d wanted to believe that Augustine would just come out of the building, completely unharmed, and ask me what I had been doing there, probably in that exaggerated Kalosian of his, but had known that, that would probably not happen. I’d thanked and re-called my Pokémon. Naples, as if he’d known that I’d needed him then, had released himself. He hadn’t even looked around. He’d known where we were and what we’d been confronting. We’d nodded steadily at one another. I’d trusted him like I’d always done. 

 

“No…don’t go out there,” I’d heard a female voice say and had looked back to the door. I’d tensed momentarily when I’d seen a large Blastoise heading my way, its water cannons gleaming and mouth grumbling, but had relaxed when I’d seen Sophie who had looked exasperatedly around it. Going by her lab coat apparently she worked for Augustine. _“F/N!_ Oh thank God! It is so good to see you again!” She’d looked shocked and then incredibly pleased. “He’ll be so glad you came.” She’d pushed past Blastoise and scurried up to me. 

 

I’d felt something dislodge itself in my throat. “He’s okay then?” I’d asked. 

 

She’d looked anxiously at me. “To be honest I don’t know. He just headed off to Geosenge Town, muttering, and well, you’ve seen him.” She’d gestured at me. I’d laughed weakly in spite of myself because I had. “He only took Garchomp with him, went off in his lab coat and all. They said on the news that some people have been taken to hospital, but I do not know if he was one of them. I think I spotted the flash of a white lab coat, but it was hard to tell.” My heart had both risen and plummeted at those words. “Treasure here is desperate to go and see. Just watching all the news reports was getting him riled up. I wish they could tell us more, but everything seems shrouded in confusion”-

 

_“Treasure?”_ I’d turned my head, as something had nuzzled into me. Blastoise had withdrawn his head, but had looked at me affectionately. His eyes had been large. I’d stared at him. Whenever I’d thought of Treasure over the past few years, and I had been ashamed then to think that he had not crossed my mind probably as much as he should have done, I’d pictured him as the baby Squirtle. The one who’d needed protection. I hadn’t thought that as I’d grown, as Augustine had, Treasure might have done also. I think even Naples had seen him as a sudden threat at that point, for his feet had taken on a more dominant stance upon the ground-he’d wanted to be the main water Pokémon in my life-and he’d let out a loud set of cries, head in the air, before he’d ruffled his feathers. I’d shaken my head at him for a moment in exasperation and then had carefully turned back to Treasure. My fingers had risen tentatively in the air and I’d first jumped and then laughed in spite of it all when the Pokémon had butted it with his head to quicken the process of me touching him. I’d scratched at the blue, scaly skin. He’d let out a mournful sort of cry, eyes like large brown tear-drops upon his face. “I know, I know,” I’d soothed, “I want to know what’s going on too, but you can do a good job by being here for him when he gets back.”

 

Sophie’s hand had gone to the nook of my back. “I’ll show you upstairs F/N.” I had felt a frisson of fear, but then had thought about what I’d just said and how I _really_ needed to follow my own advice better and how, having come all that way, I would be letting my Pokémon and myself down if I had not seen it all through. Jaw locked I’d nodded. Sophie had looked pleased by me and all four of us had shuffled inside. I’d noted how other aides and the receptionist had looked at me curiously and had re-called Naples again. He had made sure to complain about such a thing just before I’d done so, but it had been a rather tight squeeze with me, Sophie and Treasure in the lift as it had been. As the lift doors had shut Sophie had said, “I can take you up to his apartment, but I want to show you something first on his desk. Is that all right?” I’d nodded and wondered what it could be. 

 

She’d pressed the button and the lift had pinged not long after. As the doors had slid open I’d followed her around a partition and seen that Augustine had an old gramophone in the part of the room, which he’d claimed as his office. I’d tried to imagine him using it perhaps as he’d read through the latest research and found that I both liked the thought and it calmed me. She’d taken me right around to the other side of his desk, whilst Treasure had rumbled after us. Every press of his broad feet against the floor had nearly caused it to shake and as I’d taken a big breath in I had been able to smell that Gracidea cologne again. After all those years he hadn’t changed it. It had sent me nearly crying and had taken me right back to that summer. We’d been on the hill outside of Jubilife, young, but not carefree. I’d felt the sweet grass between my fingers. By Lake Verity our bodies had writhed together…

 

_“F/N?”_ Sophie had clicked her fingers.

 

_“Huh?”_

 

“You went very deep there, very far away.” She’d looked at me as if she’d known what had been on my mind and I’d glanced away. “Look at this.” She’d gestured to a framed photo that had been upon his desk. I’d shuffled closer to take a better look at it. Treasure had let out a growl of consideration behind me. What I’d seen in the photo had rocked me then, as if Treasure’s feet had caused the floor to move after all. It had been Augustine and I, as we’d stood with my parents. The photo, which my mother had insisted we had just before we’d left for Kalos. I’d seen the excitement in everyone’s eyes about all the possibilities ahead. My parents from sending me off on a grand adventure, me from heading somewhere new and Augustine, his lazy hand about to wrap around my waist in spite of my parents’ close proximity. My body had been slightly turned into his. I had not known then about what would be awaiting me in Kalos. That for Augustine to get what he wanted I’d have to partly give up on what I did. It had been a more innocent time and I’d missed it. I would later learn that it had been my father who had sent him a copy. At that point though I’d just wondered what the accompanying note had said if there had been one. “I’ve heard him curse at it a couple of times,” Sophie had acknowledged and I’d been able to believe in such a thing, “He’s had it flat upon his desk sometimes-the day you released your paper, that had been a difficult thing for him.” I’d nodded, throat too tight to speak, my mind both confused and not so. For perhaps if I harboured such strong feelings then it was the same, in truth, for him. He had not moved on either. Sophie had seemed to understand that I couldn’t speak. “I’ll show you to his apartment.” I’d nodded. 

 

I don’t know what I’d expected. Maybe for it to be the same as his bachelor pad had been-messy and lived in. His apartment though had been quite the opposite. If anything it had been _too_ clean and unlived in. I’d wondered how hard he’d worked. I’d turned, perhaps to ask Sophie such a thing, but she’d already left. She’d sensed no doubt that what I needed most of all had been privacy. Treasure had still been with me. I’d explored. 

 

The kitchen surfaces had been neat. A tray that had looked as if it had been used for pizza or some other such quick dish had been waiting to be dried up. I’d absentmindedly done such a thing and left it off to the side. In the living area there had been a small TV with books on the shelf either side of it. It had seemed to be a style that he favoured, for I’d remembered the same set up being in his bachelor pad. Again a lot of the books-some new ones too-had been stuffed with his own notes. I’d seen with some interest that he’d taken out a subscription of both a Sinnoh and Unovian newspaper, as well as his normal Kalosian one and had again wondered what he thought of me. I’d headed a little more tentatively into the bedroom, curious, but knowing that I probably shouldn’t be in there. Still I’d entered and gone quite eagerly when I’d seen the Happiny doll, which had used to be mine on top of one of Augustine’s white pillows. It had stood there and had greeted me like an old friend. “You didn't evolve then,” I’d told it, “But perhaps there has been some loneliness here.” I’d been about to touch a finger to it when something on the bedside cabinet had caught my attention. It had been the newspaper clipping regarding when I’d become Champion and it had been growing slightly yellow. That time had felt a far one away. I’d known that I still had the original, so he must have ordered a new copy of it. I’d wondered what his purpose had been. His brown watch had sat on top of it. He must have left it behind that day and not come back for it. Clumsy man! I’d felt a weight that had been both full of fond thought and sadness inside my chest. Not bearing to be there any more I’d gone back out into the living area again. Treasure had been waiting for me and I’d crossed over to him, patting him as he’d nuzzled at my hand. I’d gone to the settee and flung my coat over the back of it. 

 

“Now we wait I guess.” I’d sat down and switched the TV on. They’d showed footage of the crater from before. There hadn’t seemed to be any new news and looking at the smoke and everything had made me feel rather nauseous, so I’d switched the TV off again and fidgeted. Something had caught my eye upon the coffee table, which I’d only glanced cursorily at previously. The papers that I’d assumed all too quickly had been his were, I’d seen to my shock, the one Aurea and I had done. Augustine had made some notes on it with a blue pen. As I’d pulled it towards me I’d let it distract me.

 

He’d underlined sentences that he must have found interesting or the most well constructed. I’d noticed that the whole block about my personal experience with Mega Evolution had been both underlined and highlighted. One word had been written off to the side of it: _Brave._ That had made my stomach slosh about like a wave. Especially the way that it had been crossed out and then re-instated again. I’d moved on, flicked through it and had nearly drawn it up to my nose at one point to inhale the paper. It had smelt like him, as if every word had been embraced and caressed. On the odd occasion he’d put a question mark or, _‘Must look into,’_ next to a sentence that he’d perhaps thought had needed more explanation.

 

I’d been almost finished with it when I’d heard the sound of the lift rising to the loft and so had thrown the paper back down onto the coffee table messily. Cursing when it had landed awkwardly I’d smoothed it out again, before I’d stood. Treasure had given me an odd look then, as if to ask why I’d been trying to hide what I’d been doing, before he’d waddled towards the lift. 

 

I’d been able to see Augustine. How his clothes had been dusty and slightly ripped-he’d looked gaunt beneath them. His hair tousled. Cheeks ashen. Eyes ringed with red, as if he’d cried enough for a thousand days in one night and it had still not been enough. 

 

It had been Treasure who his eyes landed on first though. Treasure who had made a questioning sound and had approached him. 

 

“Oui mon ami, I am most sorry not to have taken you with me, but it was not a place for-for _anyone,”_ his voice had been thick, as if he’d been trying, even then, not to fall to the floor and cry. He’d thrown his arms around his Pokémon’s shoulder in a characteristically exaggerated gesture. Then he’d spotted me, _and,_ eyes widening, his arms had slipped free from Treasure in a suddenly shy gesture. _“Vite,”_ I’d heard him say more impatiently and Treasure had moved aside, as he’d looked tentative. 

 

I’d seen those grey orbs widen, those long fingers first flail then freeze as his eyes had properly latched onto mine. His face had seemed to turn paler or perhaps that had just been my imagination. 

 

I’d taken a step forward. My breath had seemed to crackle in my throat. “Bonjour Augustine,” I’d managed to say. 

 

“Hello,” he’d replied automatically. I had been able to tell that his mind wasn’t computing I had been there. 

 

“I hope you will forgive the intrusion, me calling on you like this.” I’d swung my hands a little awkwardly by my sides. “It’s just that when I heard about the explosion I had to”-

 

_“Why?”_ his question had been wet and sticky. It had taken me rather by surprise, but then I had not really come to terms with the idea that he might have been hurting for all that time too. I’d watched as his hands had curled into fists, as he’d begun to reject my very presence. He’d been angry with me and in that moment I had not been able to completely blame him for it. Treasure had made a low crooning sound, as if to tell us that he hadn’t wanted us to fight. 

 

_“ ‘Why?’”_ I’d considered the question, as I’d rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. “Because no matter what has happened between us Augustine I care.”

 

_“ ‘Care?’”_ he’d said the word, as if it had been a dirty one and swung his head off to the side. I’d wondered if I should have come. My presence had seemed to be too much for him. 

 

“Yes, _care.”_ Taking my chances I’d taken a step closer to him. I’d hoped that he would not throw me out or attack me with words. 

 

“Where were you when I first became professor? When they gave me this old, cold building that had been deserted and left to decay and I had to spend a lot of my savings just to get it all functioning? Money that could have been better spent elsewhere for all the good this place has done me.” I’d eyed him warily then. I had not liked the way he’d spoken of the lab. I’d been sure that he’d experienced _some_ happy times there. More to the point I had not liked the way he’d seemed to blame _me_ for it all. “When I was tired? When after all of the things with the building I was too tired to do anything properly?”-

 

“You found the Zygarde Cube, experimented with different forms, I find that all”-

 

“I was running at 10% ma belle! I needed you! I needed you to get me out of that rut! To inspire me! To _invigorate._ I only had your paper to do that and I drank it up like a man in the desert, but”-

 

“I needed you too Augustine!” I’d taken a prominent step towards him then and my hair had swished, as it had threatened to go as wild as his. His grey eyes had flashed and grown stormy. “Do you think I enjoyed walking out on you? On _us?_ You ask where I was, but I left you so you could become brilliant! So that you could become a professor! Because I thought that, that was the right thing to do! Don’t think that things have been easy for me just because I made that choice. I could have done with you comforting me when Oliver died…” Even then I’d seen his eyes narrow. “He was married to another woman you dolt! They were going to have a child together! They’d managed to make their careers and personal lives work! Don’t you think that, that’s what I might have wanted for us?” I’d grown distraught then. He’d taken a step forwards; eyes calmer, and I’d gestured behind me. “Don’t you think that deep down and as wonderful as Professor Juniper has been to me I would have preferred to be working with _you_ on that paper?”

 

“It was an astonishing one for your first ma belle you cannot realize it. I should have known when she had first enquired that it would have been you following it up…only you could have had a hand in it and had the passion to do so. Once more you are”-

 

_“Don’t.”_ I’d looked away. I had not wanted him to say that I was better than him. That was in the list of things that I couldn't have coped with that night. That and him banishing me from his life for good. 

 

His lips had crumpled, as I’d looked back at him and specks of light had wavered in those grey eyes as he’d stared at me. “For five years everything has been going wrong, but for you to come back here tonight of all nights, to see me like this, at my worst when”-

 

“Tell me,” I’d told him when he’d broken off. I’d wanted to understand. 

 

He’d crossed the space between us and had ducked his head. Our breaths had hovered together. His lips had only flicked against mine however, before he’d let out a watery gasp and had burrowed his head into my shoulder. His lab coat had crinkled as he’d done so. “For years I have been waiting for you to come back.” I’d cupped at his hair when I’d felt the sobs starting to wrack him. The tips of my fingers had gotten lost in those tangled curls. “Everything is going wrong…”

 

“Tell me.” I’d wished that I had been able to speak to him in Kalosian then, but other than greetings and farewells I’d still not known much. 

 

He’d lifted his head up. His face had been the valley in which his river of tears had flowed upon, the lines of his cheekbones the riverbank and if he’d looked old when I’d met him again all those years ago in Sinnoh than he’d looked like a statue who’d tried to break free from his clay at that point. “I have made mistakes”-

 

“Tell me.”

 

“You will turn me away. So many.” He’d swung his head down to my shoulder again, as if he had not been able to bear it. His arms had wrapped around me, as he’d breathed in the side of my neck. I’d wished that I had been able to remember the lullaby that he’d sung to Treasure when he’d been just a Squirtle. I would have sang it to him in a wobbly, but soothing voice if I had.

 

Instead I’d just said, “I will not turn you away Augustine.” 

 

Slowly it had all come out anyway, whether he’d wanted it to or not. It had dribbled out of him like water from a tap. He’d told me about how he’d been infuriated about the suggestion of Aurea looking into Mega Evolution, though he’d confessed in a rough voice to me that it had all been his fault really. That he’d known that he should have followed the academic advice after the presentation we’d given, but that, that the whole process of getting the research lab up and running had taken him longer than he’d thought it would and then he’d gotten distracted with Zygarde. It had been his fault though. No wonder other people had started to look into it. He’d been delaying long enough, so he’d started looking for five trainers. 

 

“I found them. One, Serena, the daughter of Grace the Rhyhorn racer. You know her?” His breath had tickled against my ear. 

 

“I know _of_ her.” Rhyhorn racing hadn’t really been my thing. I’d taken the view that it was just an excuse for people to get drunk and gamble. 

 

“Oui, oui, of course,” Augustine had said, as if he’d read my mind and thought that he should have known such a thing. His arms had knocked back and for against my sides, as he’d adjusted his hold on me and I’d shivered. He’d kissed at my neck, as if it had almost been a soothing reflex action. 

 

I’d heard about Team Flare. About how ironically their leader Lysandre had also been one of Augustine’s oldest friends [“Even before you ma belle,” he’d told me then and I’d smiled awkwardly at that, for I hadn’t known whether we had been friends or not.] I’d heard about how he had not believed Lysandre would ever do anything that would put both people and Pokémon at risk even though he’d found out that he was the leader of Team Flare and had been most disappointed by the fact. 

 

“I buried my head in the sand. Always he talked about these wild ideas and theories of his, so fanciful that they really pushed the boundaries of it all, but I did not want to listen, did not want to believe that he would ever do something so dreadful. My students could have died tonight. The students who look to me to do the right thing. The students that I only recruited because I was so mad with not only Professor Juniper, but with myself. Even Garchomp put herself at risk tonight. She managed to Mega Evolve ma belle”-I’d looked at him in astonishment then-“Tonight of all nights. I was hoping for a miracle and she gave me one, so that we could help rescue them and I could make up for some of what I’ve done wrong, but they could have all died…”

 

_“Shh…”_ I’d stroked at his hair, as I’d felt a mixture of emotions. It had been true that he had to bear some responsibility for it. It had been reckless of him not to call Lysandre out when he’d discovered that he was their leader. 

 

“They could have _died!”_ Augustine had howled into my shoulder. “If I had just said one word to Lysandre…been brave like you or Serena…mastered Mega Evolution earlier, so that no one would have had to make sacrifices on my behalf.” He’d squeezed me and I’d been able to tell that he’d been thinking of the Distortion World and all the pain I’d had to re-live just so that he might have more information.

 

“No one died Augustine.” I’d stroked more firmly at his hair then, as I’d taken in the fact that he’d probably developed feelings for Serena, which hadn’t surprised me. He had form to taking to his students after all. “And you should be glad that you never mastered Mega Evolution sooner,” I’d urged him, “Those students would never have been able to go up against Lysandre without you setting them off on their journey like you did.”

 

_“But”-_

 

I’d wriggled my shoulder a little, so that he’d move back. It had caused his lab coat to rustle. I’d cupped at his cheeks. “Do you really think that they got into that situation just because of you? Arrogant man. You not confronting Lysandre didn't help,” I’d admitted then and Augustine’s eyes had swum with guilt, “But they did those things because they were right, because they thought that they could help and they did. Look at the mess that I got into without Rowan being friends with anyone.” 

 

Augustine had snorted. “It is true the professor, he is quite reserved no? More so than I.” His face had become serious again. 

 

“I would have got into that mess no matter what happened and so would they. Men like…men like Cyrus and Lysandre”-

 

“He is dead now. I know that I should hate him, but”-

 

“Of course you don’t.” I’d gripped at his hands very hard. “He was your friend. I never stopped…after Oliver did that thing…Men like that feel they need to do something just as much as I felt that I needed to go after Mega Evolution once my Champion responsibilities were through.”

 

“You could not be stopped.” Augustine had almost smiled at the memory and had raised a hand to my cheek. 

 

“No.” 

 

We’d kissed briefly, consideringly again. Then I’d helped wash Augustine’s face. He’d protested at first, still wary I think now of letting me do too much for him just in case it had been taken away again. Soon though, and too tired to do anything else, he’d let me, just as he’d let my mother crack his eggshells all that time ago. I’d helped him change him into his pyjamas and spoken softly, _encouragingly._ ‘Just a bit further, not long to go now,’ those were the sorts of things that I’d told him. I’d seen him into bed oddly enough as the room seemed flooded with light and had pecked him on the forehead. I’d pushed the Happiny doll into his open arms and then had made to move away. 

 

_“Stay,”_ he’d said resolutely. 

 

“I was thinking of taking the settee.” I’d looked back at him. 

 

“Please, F/N, stay.” He’d used those puppy dog eyes to maximum and had looked more pleading. 

 

I’d relented. “It is better when you have something to hold onto?” 

 

“Oui.” 

 

I’d stripped down to my underwear and he’d shuffled close to me when I’d gotten under the bed covers with him. I’d fallen asleep to the sight of grey eyes that had bored into my own. 

 

*

 

“Yesterday felt like both the worst and best day of my life,” Augustine had told me when I’d finally awoken blearily. 

 

It had been mid-morning and Augustine had apparently just woken up. He’d gotten dressed in his usual blue shirt ensemble and I’d wondered how many of those shirts he owned because that one had not been the ripped one that I’d peeled off him and left on the bathroom floor the previous night. I’d sat up and stared at him. 

 

“The worst because of how I nearly re-paid my students kind devotion to me by putting them in a situation, which they did not deserve. The best because I got to see you again. Will you stay to see some more of Kalos?” he’d asked me. 

 

“I-I don’t know,” I’d managed. My head had felt fuzzy from it all. It hadn’t been as if I hadn’t wanted to see more of Kalos though. I’d figured in the end that I’d stay at least a couple of days to make sure that Augustine was all right and to give him any support that he needed, but then I’d remembered about what had been happening back in Unova when I’d left. “I need to phone Professor Juniper,” I’d told him. 

 

“You can do so in my office, but I think I need to work out how I can poach you from her no? You are much too devoted.” I’d been slightly happy to see that he’d been back to himself in some ways, but had sent him a bit of a reproving look all the same, before I’d forced myself up, out of bed and had gotten dressed.

 

I’d been nearly at the lift door when it had pinged and released two teenage girls. One of them had been blonde, the other brown haired and whilst the blonde-haired one had worn a red and black ensemble the other had been slightly edgier with a black and pink. Both had looked surprised to see me. 

 

_“Oh!”_ Miss. Blonde had exclaimed, whilst Miss. Brown-Hair had giggled. She’d covered her mouth up with her hand. “Sophie said that we could come straight up.”

 

I opted for professionalism. “Can I help you?” I’d asked them coolly. 

 

“Oh, we just came to see if the professor was all right after yesterday,” said the blonde-haired one. 

 

My mood had instantly softened towards them both at that point and I’d looked towards the bedroom and hoped that I could be more helpful. 

 

Right on cue Augustine had strolled out of there, stretched his arms and looked more whiskery than ever. He’d looked more at ease, before he’d seen them and become more pained. I’d wondered whether I should go. “Ah, Serena, Shauna.” I’d decided that I’d stay. “I hope everything is _ah-?”_

 

“They wanted to make sure everything was okay,” I’d cut in and once more the girls had looked at me curiously. I’d given Serena an inquisitive glance myself. So that was the girl that had drawn Augustine’s attention I’d thought. 

 

“Oui, oui, of course I am fine. No problems here.” He’d raked a hand through his hair. I hadn’t been fooled and neither had they. They’d exchanged an anxious look with one another. “And for the pair of you and your Pokémon? The both of you should be resting non?”

 

“We could give you the same advice,” Serena had told him dryly. I’d decided that I liked her, whether she might love the same man I did or not. In any case it proved her good taste. 

 

“I am fine,” he’d said with a wave of his hands, as if to say why wouldn’t he be? He’d glanced at me in a provocative fashion, as if I’d been the worst of them all. “No need to worry.” We’d all watched as he’d shuffled off to the coffee table and picked up my paper. He’d begun to tidy it up even though it had not needed it. 

 

I’d decided to take over. “He _will_ be fine,” I’d said in a low voice to the girls. I hadn’t wanted Augustine to realize that we’d all known the truth: it would take him a while to recover. Serena in particular had looked nervous. 

 

“Will he have you to look after him?” Shauna had been more blunt. 

 

_“Shauna!_ You can’t say that!” Serena had looked scandalized and batted at her friend’s arm, before she’d thrown an apologetic look my way. 

 

“It’s fine,” I’d quickly soothed, as I’d raised my hands in a placating fashion lest Augustine hear us. “And er…” I’d wanted to speak much more quickly than I had been capable of because my cheeks had gone red and my mind rather befuddled, “I will be keeping an eye on things yes.” Serena still hadn’t looked convinced about it all. Her eyes had found Augustine around me. I’d heard him huffing at something and he’d turned the page of my paper loudly. “I'm from Sinnoh originally. My father’s one of Professor Rowan’s assistants. I first met Au-Professor Sycamore there,” I’d caught myself. 

 

_“Oh!”_ Serena’s eyes had widened then as she’d looked back at me. “Are you the one who did that paper the professor was raving about? He said that it really showed a prime example of someone who had grown and experienced much throughout their journey and that we should all aspire to achieve just as much.” 

 

Her words had jolted me. “I-er”-I’d glanced over my shoulder back at Augustine, not sure what to say. He’d been rifling through my paper, as if it contained the answer to everything and done so in an almost feverish fashion. I’d been about to turn back to the girls and make some excuse when all of a sudden Augustine had thrown the paper down and re-joined us. 

 

“Oui, but of course she is, and we are very lucky to have her here in this region once again.” 

 

I’d felt embarrassed then, but that had been nothing compared to when Shauna had said, “You’re probably the luckiest though, right Professor?” She’d winked slyly. Serena hadn’t seemed to know whether to look at the pair of us or be appalled by her friend.

 

Slowly my gaze had turned to Augustine. He’d been looking at me intently. It had been a gaze that had sent heat rising through me. My stomach had sloshed, especially when he’d said, “Oui I think that is most true,” and suddenly I’d wished that we’d had the apartment to ourselves. He’d taken a very deliberate step forwards, which had made me swallow, slung an arm around my waist and had brushed up against me, before he’d looked back at the girls again. 

 

_“Oh!”_ Serena had seemed to watch his fingers tighten upon my waist and I’d felt embarrassed. I had been in a similar position before when I’d been the one who’d watched _him_ with Venice. I’d known then how it had felt and it hadn’t been a good thing. _“Well,”_ Serena had seemed to find swallowing suddenly very difficult, “We’ll be going then.” 

 

“Oui, maybe that would be for the best,” Augustine had been curt with them both and I’d managed to see the hurt that had been on Serena’s face through my own addled state. 

 

I’d decided then that I had to say something because Augustine had been, whether knowingly or not, doing something that he’d come to regret by damaging his relationship with them. I’d pushed his arm off me and had straightened myself. I had felt Augustine’s eyes on me worriedly and the girls had looked at me in surprise. “Despite how it might look otherwise this morning I think it is important that you realize your professor is very proud of you both. In particular after what happened yesterday, but of all of your achievements. You are a credit to your region. Is that not true Augustine?” 

 

The man had looked at me sulkily, before he’d shrugged at both girls, “You can tell how she is a former championne non? So high and mighty.”

 

Serena’s eyes in particular had bugged out of her face. 

 

“Less of the former please.” I’d poked at his chest, before I’d tried to put my hand on my hip, but he’d grabbed it before I had done so and had given me those puppy dog eyes again. He’d kissed in between my knuckles. I’d drawn my hand away from him and had tried not to smile as I’d asked, “Wasn't it you who always said that once you were a champion you were always such a thing Augustine?” I’d raised an eyebrow at him. He’d looked all the more aroused, so I’d quickly looked back at the girls. 

 

“You’re the photo on his desk,” Serena had murmured and I’d known that she’d got it then. That there’d been someone else, always in the time that she’d known him. That her heart had been breaking and there had been nothing I could do to stop it, but I would be there for her at a later stage if she’d let me. 

 

“Oui.” I’d folded my hands together in a respectful fashion. 

 

_“Serena.”_ Augustine’s head had jerked towards the lift. They’d toppled into it and gone back down again. 

 

“You should be more gentle with them.” I’d turned to him. Augustine had shaken his head, as if we shouldn't even be speaking about them. He’d drawn close and bit into my lower lip. I’d made a small sound. My head had swum and for a moment I’d wanted to give into such a sensation. I’d clutched onto his waist with one hand to steady myself. “Do not turn away from your friends Augustine,” I’d managed to tell him, whilst I’d still had the chance to. I’d been worried that when I left for Unova he would become isolated. His mouth had fully met mine though and had showed that he had not cared about such things right then. I’d groaned and lost myself. It had been summer again. I had almost been able to smell the pollen, hear the birds, see the blue sky. My other hand had found his waist. He’d steered me back into his bedroom. Our mouths had been pretty much locked the entire way, mine had protested, but still wanted more. When he’d begun to undress me I’d breathed, “I only just got dressed.”

 

“We have a lot of catching up to do. Whole breakfasts and meals out. _Lovemaking…”_ He’d raised a coy eyebrow at me, before his teeth had nipped at my neck. 

 

I’d squeezed onto his shoulder, which thankfully hadn’t been as bony as it had appeared the previous night. “I need to call Professor Juniper,” I’d said, though I had looked forwards to our lovemaking too, to re-discovering his body and catching sight of any new marks and blemishes that might have appeared since our last time together. To hearing the stories behind the scars, of how this Pokémon had given him that one and another that and kissing each and every one. 

 

“Oh that professor! Anyone would think it was her you loved and not me,” he’d been scornful.

 

I’d pushed him off me and had sat up. I’d felt hurt at that. “Professor Juniper’s been very good to me. Like a second mother in fact. She’s helped me grow into the person I am today and it wasn’t only Kalos that was in trouble last night. It was Unova too. I need to make sure that everyone is all right,” I’d told him, “Everyone I know. My friends. The people that I had to choose you over last night.” 

 

“Désolé. I did not realize.” Augustine had looked down. He’d seemed more humble. 

 

_“Non._ You did not.” My sudden anger had cooled. “But you’ve helped shape me too,” I’d admitted in an attempt to make him feel better. “I would not be me without you Augustine.” 

 

He’d glanced up at me. “Will you stay? I could not bear for us to be parted now. I understand that you have other people in your life, _friends,”_ he’d said, as if he had no one when I’d known that wasn’t true, “But Sophie…she alone will tell you how miserable I’ve been.” 

 

I’d been thankful for him letting me in then, but I’d known too that, that could have just been because he’d been emotional. Like last night he’d needed someone to cling onto. I had to be cautious. I’d faced enough grief already because of this man. “I will stay for a while,” I’d told him. My foot had swished back and for in a fake casualness, before it had stilled again. He’d looked close to tears. I’d known that he faced the same difficulties I had. “I want to be with you Augustine,” I’d reassured him, “I always have. I didn't walk away and stop loving you, but I want to do my own research as well”-

 

“It might fascinate you to know ma belle that I have my own research laboratory,” he’d teased. “You would be more than welcome to make use of it.”

 

My lip had twitched then, but I’d warned him, “I need to be my own person.” 

 

“Of course,” he’d allowed, seemingly more at ease, “What was it your father said? That ability is wasted unless it is used?” He’d smiled his goofy grin of his. 

 

That’s when I’d kissed him.


	10. Part Four: Multivalence: Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally call Professor Juniper and my parents too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters from this point forward. :)

After a leisurely time of lovemaking and a very late breakfast-I’d been pleased to find that Augustine’s fridge had been better stocked and had reminded myself that I probably had Sophie to thank for that-Augustine and I had finally gotten properly dressed and made our way down to his office. Our hands had tangled together as he’d pulled me from the lift and as we’d walked around the partition. A broad beam had been on his face and a smile had toyed about my lips. I hadn’t felt that happy in a long time. 

 

_“Oh!”_ Sophie, who had been laying down some papers upon his desk, had jerked her head up in surprise at our presence. She’d noticed our joined hands and a smile had soon made its way onto her face. “It’s nice to see that you’re both up properly now.” She’d looked at us wickedly as we’d both flushed, before her face had become a fraction more thoughtful. “Serena and Shauna seemed in quite the giggly state when they left. I hope they did not see anything”-

 

_“Non.”_ Augustine had let go of my hand and waved his own at her, as if to tell her to behave. He’d brushed past her and begun to examine what she’d just left upon his desk. 

 

Sophie, still smiling, had approached me and grasped at my arm. “I really am sorry,” she’d told me in a low murmur, “I wouldn’t have sent them up if I’d been thinking about things properly, but by the time I did it had been too late.”

 

“It’s fine”- I had been quick to begin to reassure her, but Augustine had cut me off. 

 

_“F/N,_ I believe you wanted to make a phone call?” He’d pointed at his chair, as if I should sit on it. 

 

I’d rolled my eyes and Sophie had giggled. I’d squeezed her on the arm, before I’d made to do what His Lordship had wanted. Sophie’s heels had announced her departure. 

 

“Ma belle I do hope that you are not making fun of me non?” Augustine had said. He’d still been rifling through his papers as I’d sat down upon the spinning chair. 

 

I’d shot a quick look around the part of the room that we’d been in, before, and not being able to resist I’d leant up, hooked a finger into his shirt and drawn him around to me. “Of course not, j’adore Augustine,” I’d purred, which had sent his eyes widening. I’d let go of him and turned, with a bit of a laugh, towards the computer. I’d switched it on. 

 

Whilst I’d been waiting for it to load up Augustine had settled his papers down in a messy pile and had come to stand behind me. He’d kept me waiting for a long moment in which time my heart had skipped several beats, before his hands had slid down my shoulders and towards my breasts. 

 

_“Augustine,”_ I’d moaned in half-protest, as he had not moved to go beyond having his hands delicately upon them. He’d kissed at my neck and then left, as he’d taken some of his papers with him. There had been a visible bounce in his step. 

 

I’d tried to swallow and straighten myself up, making sure to look serious enough in order to present myself to Professor Juniper, even though in that moment I’d felt fit to burst with fresh hope, ideas and expectation. The problems that had blighted both Kalos and Unova had felt very far away. As I’d cooled down however I’d genuinely felt sombre. I had not heard anything about Unova and I might have done well to switch on Augustine’s TV that morning. Could it still be that the problems in Unova were ongoing? Would I have to return there? Leave Augustine?

 

I’d switched to the phone screen and clacked in Aurea’s number. 

 

To my relief she’d answered almost immediately and had looked pleased to see me despite the fact that it would have been very early in the morning there. “Oh F/N, oh good. I was thinking of giving Professor Sycamore’s lab a ring because I hadn’t heard anything and I know you’re a few hours ahead there.”

 

“Erm, yeah, sorry I sort of got up late, all the… _travelling.”_ I’d inwardly cursed Augustine, though of course I had not been able to be _too_ mad with him. I’d run a hand back through my hair and thought that I’d detected the quirk of Aurea’s lip. “Is everything all right?” I’d been quick to check with her. 

 

Once more she’d looked relieved and nodded at me. “Yes, Opelucid City has been restored to normal. Kyurem is safe and well and Team Plasma have been disbanded, hopefully for good this time.” 

 

“Oh excellent.” I’d felt myself settling down again. 

 

“And _you?”_ Aurea had asked me keenly. I’d allowed myself a small smile. “I think I know the answer, but are _you_ all right F/N?”

 

I’d nodded. “Though I’d like a couple of days off or so if I may? Just to-to act as a bit of support here and of course when you factor in all the travelling...”

 

“Of course.” Aurea had nodded. “Professor Sycamore and you-?”

 

_“Yes.”_ I’d grinned at her little bashfully then. I had not been able to help it. “Though I'm not sure if we’re really telling anyone as yet.” My fingers had fidgeted. 

 

“I am happy to hear that and I'm sure that your parents would be too.”

 

I’d taken the hint and crooked my finger as soon as Augustine, who had been lurking, had peered around the partition when I’d finished the call. 

 

“Everything all right?” he’d asked, as he’d looked concerned. 

 

“Mmmhmm,” I’d smiled at him, “She’s allowed me to have some time off, but whilst she’s allowed me that courtesy I happen to remember something about funding being taken away when _someone_ was feeling particularly cross?” 

 

Augustine’s cheeks had pinked at that and on the same side as me his hands had gone to fidget with some other papers of his that had been laying haphazardly upon his desk. “Of course, in light of recent events and a better understanding I will get those projects all underway again. I am sure that some of my staff will be confused, but I am of course the professor here.” 

 

“No one would doubt that you were,” I’d reassured him and pecked at his cheek as his hands had continued to rifle. “Is it all right if I make one more call?” He’d looked at me. “To my parents? And if I told them about us? Aurea knows, but I'm sure that they and she won’t breathe a word.”

 

He’d nodded. “I think I will hang around in that case then.” He’d gone behind me and with his head close to my shoulder had let his hands splay upon the desk, either side of my body, as I’d readied the call. 

 

“Oh F/N, oh and Augustine too!” Mother had exclaimed, beckoning my father who I had imagined had recently come home from the lab for dinner since it had been early evening there. “Oh what a delightful surprise! I had no idea that you were going to Kalos F/N. Or is it you Augustine who has gone to Unova? Whatever the case it’s so good to see you together again. _Isn't_ it?” She’d nudged at my father then. I’d seen that my father had studied Augustine a little more seriously and had swallowed. 

 

“Mm,” he’d said in a non-committal fashion. 

 

I’d grimaced, before I’d said dryly, “It’s the former Mother.” I’d hoped that neither of them were going to be difficult. Augustine had been in a vulnerable place, our entire relationship had been, and I had not wanted any more difficulty to be added to it. “There was a bit of an incident, as you might know, in Kalos last night,” I’d attempted to explain to them in the hope that they’d go on more cautiously. “I just came to see if Augustine here was all right.” I’d rested my hand on top of his. I’d felt like neither of us had been breathing all that much. 

 

“You will be going back to Unova soon then?” Mother had looked disappointed. 

 

“Yes Mother because that’s where I work, but”-

 

“We are together now,” Augustine had not been able to help, but finally tell them. He’d kissed me on the cheek in a reassuring gesture. “I want to make sure”-he’d looked back at them-“That you know that though I am of course a little older than her”-

 

“We know our daughter has her own mind Augustine,” my father had interrupted him, “One that can’t be changed.” He’d seemed suddenly more relaxed at that and I’d felt Augustine’s shoulders droop beside me. 

 

“That’s wonderful news.” My mother had clapped her hands. Augustine and I had looked at one another fondly and had both felt relieved from their reaction. 

 

“You mustn't tell anyone though,” I’d been quick to boss my mother around. “Isn't that right?” I’d looked at Augustine for clarification. 

 

“Oui,” he’d nodded more seriously, “There will no doubt be press speculation about the thing, but we will want to avoid that as much as we can.” I’d smiled, glad that we’d still been on the same page. 

 

Mother though had been less pleased. “But surely you’re going to give things a proper chance? You’re not going to do a long-distance relationship? I gave up my coordinator dreams for your father F/N as you know”- 

 

“It will have to be a long-distance thing for now Mother,” I’d been quick to interrupt her, but had stroked at Augustine’s hand, as I’d tried to reassure us both. “I cannot just leave the Unova lab like that, not when Professor Juniper”-I had been able to imagine Augustine’s scowl and had wondered if he might be tempted to keep the funding from her until he had me to himself-“Has been so kind to me. I have commitments, but we will try and work something out.” As we’d gotten off the phone Augustine had let go of the desk with one hand and as I’d turned to him he’d peered down at me. “We _will_ work something out,” I’d repeated, as I’d tried to hope for the best. 

 

He’d let out a puff of breath and we’d kissed.


	11. Lysandre's Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustine says goodbye to an old friend.

The night after the phone calls my brain had hummed with it all and the hope that everything would be able to work out as I’d washed dishes up in Augustine’s apartment. I’d also been concerned about Augustine himself. I had eaten alone and not seen hide nor hair of the man for hours. 

 

He’d had a message not long after we’d spoken to my parents and had to leave suddenly, that was all that Sophie had known when I’d enquired after him. She’d suspected though that it might have had something to do with Lysandre and I’d been worried. I’d wished that Augustine had taken a moment to tell me. 

 

I’d felt his presence suddenly and my thoughts had cut off at the sound of the soft footsteps that had been upon the floor. I’d been so engrossed that I hadn’t even heard the lift heralding his presence. I’d waited to see if he would say anything, but when he hadn’t I’d taken charge. “What is it?” I’d turned around. His face had appeared ashen again, his eyes red-rimmed and though he’d managed a tired half-smile for me as if to say, ‘C’est la vie,’ I’d been appalled. “Augustine have you _eaten_ today?” I would have been horrified if I’d realized just how quick I’d been, like my mother, to coddle him. I’d covered his shirt in soapsuds as I’d rushed across there. I’d cursed at having forgotten myself and had dried both it and my hands-he’d looked down at me fondly, as I’d dabbed at his shirt-before I’d curled one hand around his waist and looked up at him imploringly.

 

“Ah, to have someone to take care of me. There was”-

 

“After you had breakfast.” I’d swatted a hand at him, having known what he’d been about to say. 

 

The fond crooked smile, which had come from me knowing him so well had faded at my resolute stare. He’d pulled away from me and we’d gone to sit down together on the settee, taking up opposite ends. I’d folded one leg over the other as I’d stared at him. 

 

“I was not called away.” His hair had flopped down as he’d leaned forwards and stared at something that only he’d been able to see upon the floor. “I’d made out to Sophie, well I’d _hinted_ that, that might be the case, but ma belle”-

 

“What? What happened?” I’d asked him quietly. 

 

“They managed to-to find Lysandre. His body was buried in the rubble.” I’d slid across to him after I’d let out a soft gasp and had placed my hand on top of his. His hand, which had gripped at his knee, had shaken ever so slightly. “Oui”- tears of pain, which I still wish I’d been able to replace with something happier, had surged down his face-“So I had to”- I’d drawn him close then. “I had to get out of here. Just for a little while. I took a stroll just to-to reflect upon it all.” He’d breathed long and hard into my shoulder. “I don’t want you to think that I do not appreciate-that I am not happy that you are here, but”-I’d made soothing administrations against his back and said that of course I understood that this was a difficult time for him and that it wasn’t all about our re-union. Finally his breathing had settled down a little. “I hate to ask you this ma belle,” he’d said, close to my ear, “When you have never known him. When you have only ever seen the worst”- his voice had cracked-“Like so many other people.” 

 

“Anything,” I’d vowed, “I’ll do anything, go anywhere you want me to except away from here. You need someone at the moment Augustine.”

 

He’d drawn back from me a little to see that I’d been perfectly serious in my claim. He’d looked relieved that I had not been about to leave him and then resolute. “There is a funeral service tomorrow morning for”-

 

“Lysandre,” I’d finished when he had not been able to. 

 

“Oui.”

 

“Of course.” I’d squeezed at his hand. 

 

*

 

Both of us had found it difficult to sleep that night. Augustine’s head had been full of memories of his friend and I, curled up facing him, had stroked at his hand every so often, just to let him know that I was still there if he needed to say anything. I’d worried about how the next day would go.

 

*

 

We’d dressed in a sombre fashion. It had been in direct contrast to the joy that we’d experienced the previous day from being re-united and I’d wished that, that joy could have filled up each day even though I’d understood, deep down, that to suffer is to grow. 

 

Augustine had dressed in a dark suit, white shirt and sleek black tie. Since I only had the clothes I’d come to Kalos in Sophie, who I’d called in desperation the previous night, had very kindly brought in a grey and white dress of hers, a black beaded necklace and dark high heels. My feet had been a bit loose in them but everything had fit remarkably well considering. 

 

“Bella,” Augustine had said as he’d studied me, “Too beautiful for such a day.”

 

I’d taken his hand. 

 

*

 

We’d arrived at the small Kalosian church that had been on the edge of Lumiose and was pretty with its stained glass windows, which had depicted the legendary Pokémon of Kalos along with a beautiful woman that had flowing blonde hair and held a watering can in grey, a Bellossom beside her, to find that, aside from the priest who would be conducting the service, it was only us there. 

 

“Diantha, the current Kalos Champion,” Augustine had breathed, as we’d made our way with our hands tightly knotted together down the aisle and to the left to where both the coffin and priest had awaited us, “Dropped by for a visit late yesterday afternoon to see him, but she had not been able to come today.” I’d hummed to show that I’d heard him. We’d drawn to a stop in front of the coffin and had nodded at the priest. Augustine had taken a long moment to look down at the coffin. “I like to believe,” he’d said, as his eyes had almost stared through the plain wood, “That the best part of him is in there. The part that was good and kind, not the part that had gotten lost, misguided and saw only the worst in humanity.” I’d squeezed at his hand. “The part that had loved Pokémon…He was a tall man F/N,” he’d begun to describe him for me and his head had turned halfway to mine, as he’d done so. Though I’d been able to tell the priest had been listening I’d focused intently on Augustine. “Taller even than me and with a shock of red hair. I wish you’d met him. You could have changed his ways ma belle. You could do anything.” He’d smiled in a watery fashion and my grip on his hand had grown even though I hadn’t been convinced by his words and had seen a picture of Lysandre on the news. Nonetheless I’d wanted to hear how Augustine had both seen and remembered him. He’d looked back to the coffin. “Lately he had been in that red and black uniform. The uniform of Team Flare.” Augustine’s lips had pursed. I myself had felt thoughtful. “But I will always remember the talks we used to have, whether he had been in that uniform or not. He used to drop by the lab, rescue me from my paperwork”-I’d released a watery chuckle at that-“Sit opposite me around the desk and talk and talk and talk. Sophie would come in and find us still there hours later. Oh, and that laugh! Merde, it was, well it was like an explosion all of its own… _booming.”_ I’d placed the tips of my fingers upon his arm around the flower I’d managed to pick up on our way there and had still gripped onto Augustine’s hand with the other. “If _only…”_ His shoulders had begun to shake again. I’d wanted to cradle him, but he’d looked up at the priest. “Maybe you could-?” 

 

The priest had nodded, but I’d murmured, _“Wait,”_ and had stepped forwards to lay the lily down on top of the coffin. I’d felt Augustine’s thoughts without having to hear them. Right then he’d thought how he would never hear that laugh, never be disrupted gratefully in his day’s work, never talk to his best friend again. I’d taken a moment to contemplate the weight of all that, before I’d said, “Thank you for being his friend. For listening, for exciting, for _invigorating,_ for doing what I could not do. No matter what has happened and what you did that will always mean the world to me.”

 

“Thank you ma belle,” Augustine had sniffed as I’d stepped back to him. For I would never be able to understand the man Lysandre completely, but at least I’d tried to. 

 

Then, hand in hand, we’d watched as the flower and coffin had both become consumed in flames.


	12. Being Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I advise Serena and have problems of my own.

I’d been back in Unova again and updating the computer system in the lab early one afternoon when I’d received a phone call from Serena.

 

Professor Juniper had come to tell me about it and I’d taken a break from my work, glad that I hadn’t gotten back into the swing of things post-lunch and so hadn’t really been interrupted. I’d felt curious as to what Serena might want to speak to me about. Though we’d had some communication since our interesting encounter in the lab and I’d congratulated her on achieving her eighth gym badge I had not heard from her since. 

 

What might have been the meaning of her call had suddenly dawned upon me as I’d finished heading upstairs and had seen her face upon one of the screens. I’d been able to tell that I’d been right from the way that she’d looked nervous in the already encroaching dark. It had already been early evening there I’d reminded myself. 

 

_“F/N!”_ Her face had brightened upon seeing mine.

 

“You’ve reached where the Elite Four are then I take it?” I’d questioned her knowingly. 

 

She’d nodded at that and swallowed twice. As she’d looked down she’d seemed to be contemplating her words hard. I’d felt glad that everyone behind me had seemed busy with their own work if the conversation would be a more private one. “I know”-her eyes had hovered up to mine-“That you didn't exactly enjoy it when you became Champion and I was wondering”-

 

“If you were doing the right thing?” I’d guessed. 

 

“Mmmhmm. It feels right to me, but”-

 

_“Well,”_ I’d chuckled and her eyes had flashed a little, “Firstly don’t let any of my opinions keep you from doing what you want to do.” She’d carried on looking at me imploringly then and I’d been able to tell that she hadn’t wanted to get to the point of achieving Champion if she only hated everything that came afterwards. “It’s true,” I’d ventured, “That becoming Champion has its price. It carries a responsibility.” I’d breathed steadily. “It will mean yet more people knowing your name, but it brings about opportunity. You’ll have new offers and chances to do things that you might not even have thought about doing.” Serena’s eyes had glowed at that. I’d smiled. I’d already been able to tell that she’d been more than ready to become Champion even if she hadn’t been quite sure about everything yet. “You want to know the best thing about becoming Champion though? The one thing that I could never regret?” She’d drawn closer to the screen and hung off my every word. “It’s proof. Proof of all your hard work, every bit of sweat and effort that your Pokémon and you have put into your journey. It’s the crowning achievement of all of that and you’ll remember it for the rest of your life.” She’d leant back again and smiled, as she’d looked more resolute. “Give it everything you’ve got,” I’d urged, “I’ll have my fingers crossed for you.”

 

She’d grinned and then had become a little slyer. _“Oh,_ and before I forget I was speaking to Professor Sycamore earlier”-‘Of course you were,’ I’d thought only a little jealously-“And he told me that if I was to speak to you, like he recommended I did”-I’d smiled at that: I had no reason to be jealous of her and Augustine was proving that from afar-“I should pass on a message from him.”

 

“What is it?” I’d enquired. 

 

“ ‘Not to work too hard.’” Serena had poked her tongue out playfully. “ ‘And to save all your energies for when you get to Kalos.’ Will you be moving here soon?”

 

I’d been able to tell that, that final sentence had been more from her and not Augustine. “Your professor,” I’d treaded carefully, “Would like it if I was working under him and not beneath Professor Juniper”-

 

“I suppose it would also help with other things?” Serena had been unusually bold then. I’d put it down to the adrenalin that she felt about her upcoming battles. 

 

“Yes, that’s true,” I’d ventured. In terms of our relationship Augustine and I had been living off a lot of phone calls. Whilst it had been nice in the fact that I’d at least gotten to see his face it hadn’t made up for some things. His smell had been something I’d missed more than I could have ever imagined. I’d even bought some Gracidea cologne and sprayed it on my pillow, before I’d gone to bed. That had gone some way to solving the problem, but it hadn’t been the same as snuggling up to warm skin, nor the same as being on hand all the time if he’d felt sad about losing Lysandre. I’d been able to tell that though his best friend had been very much on his mind lately he’d tried to fake a tired kind of happiness every time that we spoke because he’d thought that it might be rude or drive me away if he came across as being anything else. He’d often surround himself with Pokémon from the lab, so that whenever I’d try to get onto more serious matters he’d have a quick distraction on hand. I’d not been about to tell Serena any of this though. It would have just distracted her from what she’d needed to do. “I’ll try and visit soon,” I’d settled on. 

 

As soon as I’d gotten off the phone to her after I’d wished her a final ‘Good luck,’ I’d headed back downstairs to find that Professor Juniper had continued with my work without me. 

 

“Everything all right?” she’d been able to tell that I’d been thoughtful when I’d slid the clipboard from her hand. 

 

“Mmmhmm.” I’d nodded vaguely.

 

She’d rolled her eyes at that, before she’d taken the clipboard back from me. More focused I’d looked at her questioningly. “Why don’t you take the afternoon off F/N? Phone that man of yours at a time that isn’t too difficult for either of you? You look like you could do with a break.” She’d been almost reproving. 

 

I’d been about to protest, before a little voice in my head had acknowledged that she’d been right. I _had_ been burning myself out recently. “Thank you,” I’d told her. 

 

*

 

The first thing I’d done after I’d dumped my things when I’d gotten home had been to phone Augustine. 

 

“Ah ma belle,” he’d said. 

 

I’d drunk him in. He’d looked tired. There had been slightly more stubble than usual upon his face. But his eyes had been a little lighter. “Looks like you’ll be having a new Champion soon.” My words had been meant to come out as happy ones, but they’d only come out half-heartedly. I’d missed him and was suddenly at a loss as to how to express such a thing. I had not even been able to remember the way that his body had felt against mine. 

 

He must have sensed that my thoughts had been turning melancholy, for he’d said, “Ma belle? Is everything all right? It is only early afternoon there is it not? Yet you appear to be at home.” He’d squinted more at the background. “Are you sick?”

 

“No, I’m fine.” I’d realized that I’d been staring at the table and had glanced up at him again. “Just taken the afternoon off that’s all.” I’d forced a smile at him. “It’s quite a nice day over here. I wish you could share it with me.”

 

His eyes had become softer and then deep at the same time. “I miss you too. You cannot know how much…but you know that, that problem could easily be solved if _someone_ decided to stop being so stubborn and moved over here.” He’d paused. “I would like that very much.” 

 

I’d been flattered, but had thought about how I felt, his words and how Mother had told me yet again how she thought I’d been a fool for not going over to Kalos and giving our relationship more of a proper chance. She’d said that there would be other jobs, but maybe not other loves. I’d known that though she’d been partly right a fraction of what she’d said had come from a desire for me to follow her example. For me _not_ to have both a career and a husband if she hadn’t been able to. I still hadn’t been ready though and fear had definitely played its part back then. Would I regret moving? Decide that it had all been too soon? Decide that being together every day in and out of work was too much? That I no longer wanted to be with him? Or would he decide that he no longer wanted to be with me? Those were the sorts of things that I’d worried about.

 

“What are you thinking?” he’d asked, face cast half-in-shadow from the lamplight that had been upon his desk. 

 

“That I’ll visit soon,” I’d lied and I’d known then that he had been able to tell I hadn’t been honest with him because my voice had been too bright. As I’d switched off the screen I’d known that it was now _me_ who was avoiding him. Me who would have to fake my emotions because I’d been worried that I might regret giving up a job that gave me more freedom for one that might make me feel trapped. I hadn’t known how I could tell him then. All I’d known was that for the time being I had not been able to.


	13. The Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustine and I try and resolve our issues and take a moment to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the timeline a little to make things fit better. :3

As I’d packed to go to Kalos I’d kept glancing at the stack of magazines that had piled up on my bedside cabinet since my time back in Unova. All of them contained articles about how Professor Sycamore might be off the market. The coy smile that had come from Champion Serena upon being asked in her first interview what it was like to have a mentor who had frequently been ranked as the hottest Professor in _‘Pokémon & Style’_ magazine and listed as one of Kalos’ most eligible bachelor’s. The way that she had been speculated to be paired with him herself, something that she’d denied, but must have enjoyed all the same. The hints from Calum, Serena’s friend, about how people shouldn't be so sure that Augustine hadn’t been taken. The fact that Augustine had turned down everyone bar the new Champion and Diantha at a recent dance and had spent most of the night nursing a glass of red instead and looking far off into the distance. I’d remembered how he’d called me as soon as he’d gotten home from that night. His hair had been tousled, black bow-tie loose and around the neck of his shirt. I’d been surprised that he’d called me at work and perhaps sensing an upcoming argument between us Professor Juniper had put the call through to a more private room and had shut the door behind me. I’d sensed his rage and had felt guilty when I’d been able to tell that, that had partly come from the fact that I hadn’t been telling him everything. 

 

Finally, and taking advantage of his slightly drunken state in the hope that he wouldn’t remember much of the conversation in the morning, even though I’d been sure that it would play through my head for the rest of the day, I’d been freer with some of my thoughts. “Do you…do you ever think we’re rushing things?” I’d peered at him, glad that the room had been empty. 

 

“We live in different regions,” he’d been curt then. 

 

I’d swallowed and dampened my dry lips with my tongue. “Yes, but…all this talk of moving in together when we have not really been in close proximity…aside from that one summer and then we had my parents and we were both a bit slow”-

 

 _“You_ were,” he’d countered, “I gave you enough hints.” I’d looked at him levelly. _“Besides”-_ he’d flung out his hands-“We would have been together more if _someone_ didn't prefer the style of another professor compared to me.” 

 

“Is that what you think?” I’d been both hurt and indignant. It appeared that a bit of alcohol had been all he’d needed to spill his thoughts.

 

“I don’t know _what_ to think ma belle!” he’d raised his voice at me and I’d flinched then. I’d heard a sound from his end as if a Pokémon had dived beneath the bed and taken cover. “All I know is that I have not been able to enjoy anything when I do not know what is going on between us. I barely danced tonight. I could tell that everyone was wondering what was up with me. I explained a bit of it all to Diantha and she told me that I should try and talk to you, but I have tried and tried! All the while I try, but you come up with some excuse, that you must leave.” Another gesture of his hands. His eyes had swirled with darkness as he’d stared at me and had only been made more menacing by the night that had surrounded him. Something had seemed to break inside him and he’d slumped down. “If you no longer want to be with me then can you please just say the truth? I cannot do this any more.” He had not met my eyes then. 

 

I’d felt terrible. I’d known for a while that I should have said something. That I was only making things worse between us, but I had not known _how_ much worse. I’d had no idea how badly it was affecting him, but thought that I should have done as I’d remembered Sophie’s words from the past. That Augustine takes life’s knocks harder than most. Why had I seemed to keep doing things that had made that side of him come out? That had been another thing that had made me question whether we should be together, but right then I’d tried to explain, “It’s not that.” He’d looked at me tentatively. “It’s more like I-I'm scared.” I’d folded my arms and looked off to the side. That hadn’t been easy for me-just getting that much out. I’d felt him watching me intently and had forced myself to look back at him. “The more,” I’d tried to explain though my throat had felt tight, “The more days we spend apart the more I find myself worrying that”-

 

 _“That?”_ he’d prompted, in no mood for me not to get to the point. 

 

“That we won’t be compatible when we are together any more. That I’ll regret moving in. That you’ll find it too strange having me there all the time. That we both will. That I’ll miss my old job and feel redundant at your lab and”- for the most part I had let it all come out in a rush so I’d had no time to think, but close to the tipping point I’d halted.

 

 _“Yes?”_ His jaw had looked a little clenched, but it had been clear that he’d wanted me to go on. 

 

“That”-I’d taken a big breath and clutched onto the bottom of my top for a moment-“That you’ll hurt me.” I’d looked up at him. “That you’ll prefer other women to me. Prefer your freedom in that sense.” I’d looked down again. The lab’s white walls had seemed to hinder my vision or perhaps it had been the fact that I’d become close to tears. All of that had built up inside of me. The fact that it had come out had threatened to undo me. 

 

“That is what you think of me?” he’d sounded astonished. _“Bella…”_ I’d glanced up at him, swallowing rapidly. “Bella I wish you could feel the great admiration, the great _love_ I have for you.” My bottom lip had trembled. We’d never discussed that we felt _love_ for each other before. It had gone unspoken, but how I’d hoped that he’d felt it. 

 

“I-I love you too Augustine,” I’d managed to tell him.

 

I’d seen him take a little breath and had felt flattered that I’d managed to affect him. “You are the first thing I think of in the morning and the last at night,” he’d gone on, as if determined to prove his feelings, “Our very conversations rotate inside my mind in a thousand different formats. I dissect every word in a more thorough way than I even do with my work at the lab. Lately I have just wanted you to speak the truth about what is on your mind.” He’d looked desperate. 

 

“I'm sorry,” I’d told him.

 

“Do not apologize,” he’d told me with a great big shake of his head. “If anything I regret that I have made you doubt so many things, that I have not shown my love for you. Did you not get the flowers that I shipped over there saying how you were always on my mind?” 

 

I’d shaken my head. “They must have got lost.” I’d laughed in a watery fashion. The flowers would not have solved everything, but they would have _helped._

 

“We have been apart too long.” He’d shaken his head. “We need to see each other. Make everything right again. I’d been hoping to keep this from you just a little longer, but I have been working on something.”

 

 _“Yes?”_ I’d dried my eyes quickly, so I’d been able to listen to him.

 

“A parade of sorts for Serena and the others where they could be presented with medals in honour of saving Kalos. I thought that a proper, _‘Merci,’_ needed to be said.” He’d chewed a little at his lip at that and had seemed solemn. “I also did not want those who know about my friendship with Lysandre to think that I do not appreciate what was done because of him.” He’d bowed his head, but had not needed to go on. I’d known that he had not wanted others to question his judgement or perhaps even his position at the lab, which I’d felt, even then, some of the other academics would be all too happy to take away from him. “I thought too,” he’d seemed to recover a little, “More recently that it might be a way of enticing you back here, so that we could have a proper discussion about what was on your mind. I am glad that we have talked about it tonight, but that doesn’t mean”- he’d cut off suddenly shyly. His cheeks had pinkened. 

 

 _“What?”_ I’d questioned him softly. 

 

“That I don’t want you back here soon.” He’d looked at me steadily. 

 

My stomach had done a little flop at that, but I’d questioned him cautiously, “Would the press be there?” 

 

“Oui. It would be a spectacle.”

 

“With you arranging it all I can quite imagine,” I’d smiled. “Does that mean-?” I hadn’t dared hope for the thing that I hadn’t initially been sure I’d wanted, but at that point had needed. 

 

“Oui.” He’d nodded. “I think it has been enough time now. I have proven myself a little in my work and though I have not, as yet, lived up to my full potential, I will”-

 

“Get there?”

 

“Oui, with you hopefully by my side yes. They will have no reason to ever believe that I am too distracted because we will not give them any. I want to show everyone that you are mine. That Professor Sycamore is off the market.” I’d had to smile at that. He’d already doused a little of my concerns about us going public. “More than that though I want you to say that you’ll think again about moving here. That you will realize I will give you all the freedom you could ever want. That I love you and I can’t say for sure whether things will work out between us, but I will always do my best to make it be so. Promise me that you will at least consider all those things and come to the parade?”

 

“I will,” I’d vowed. 

 

As I’d packed however I’d felt a little nervous for how I might be received as Professor Sycamore’s love interest and about how the attention in turn might affect our relationship, but had hoped that since we’d previously been linked together it might not come as such a shock or in turn be too damaging. In any case I’d been excited to see both him and Kalos again. It had been far too long… 

 

*

 

“Ma belle!” Augustine’s cry had lit up the air as he’d chivvied his way through the crowd towards me. It had been lucky that he’s a tall man or he might have missed me. I’d smiled at how genuinely happy he seemed and how loving he is with all of his friends. I’d pulled my small carry case off the train with me and sat it down on the station floor, before I’d extended its handle. Not too bothered about how we might have been holding people up Augustine had put one hand upon my shoulder and kissed me on both my cheeks, before he’d begun to steer me towards the lab. 

 

I’d noticed the curious looks that we’d been attracting, but had said, “It is so good to see you again,” as I’d looked up at him. 

 

I’d been able to tell that the feeling had been mutual. His pace had quickened and when we’d entered the lab he’d grabbed at my free hand impatiently. I’d heard some of the aides giggle as we’d disappeared into the lift and had headed straight up to the apartment. As soon as we’d been there and free from the lift’s confines Augustine had knocked my hand away from my case and nearly sent my things flying, before he’d kissed me deeply. We’d grabbed at each other and the other’s clothes. I’d breathed in the Gracidea cologne, felt the curls of his hair, the way that his body had pushed against mine and how my own had responded and desired in equal measure. We’d kissed there for a long time, before our mouths had finally separated and become lost to panting. 

 

“Ma belle,” Augustine had said weakly, “How I have missed you ma belle.”

 

“Augustine,” I had said with equal fervour. He delighted me. That had been the truth. Every pore of my body had felt more alive than it had done in weeks. Everything had been turned on, on, on.

 

“We must get you settled first.” His hands had seemed reluctant to let go of my waist and I’d shared the feeling. I’d wanted to just stay inside his embrace forever. To somehow be able to do my work in the tiny space that had been between us and for him to do his. To have food and drink brought to us. To never be separated and to forever feel the warmth of his body against mine. “But then I’d love to take you out and show you how they’re setting up the stage for the parade,” he’d told me. 

 

He’d almost looked on the verge of doing puppy-dog eyes if I had not agreed, but I’d said, “That sounds wonderful,” and he’d smiled so brightly that I’d had to blink. 

 

Keen to look after me and do what he’d been denied for all of that time he’d stripped me of my scarf and coat and had hung them up, before he’d showed me through to his bedroom. It had been just as I remembered it being. The Happiny doll had awaited me on top of the pillow as before. I’d smiled and begun to unpack. Augustine had left me to make us both a cup of tea. I’d heard him humming. He’d sounded happy. My heart had beaten wildly at the thought that I might have made him be such a thing. He’d asked me loudly if the journey had gone okay. I’d teased him by saying that it had been a little bit busy on the train due to _someone_ holding a parade the following day, but other than that it had been fine. I had pictured his grin without even having to look at him. I’d been aware that he’d probably felt a bit sad about the following day too and had bought him a little something that I’d hoped might cheer him up, but had decided to hold off on discussing and giving it to him for the time being. I had not wanted to make things awkward so soon after being re-united with him. I’d put away what needed doing so-in particular the f/c dress that I would be wearing the following day-and had then been quick to join him in the living area. We’d drunk, whilst we’d sat on the settee, bodies close together and just before we’d done so Augustine had hidden a big plan of the following day’s parade. He’d wanted certain things to be a surprise to me, but for me to love it all. He’d touched at my knee and I’d grinned at him. 

 

We’d kissed a bit more after we’d put our coats on. Augustine had pushed me against the lift door. The feel of his arousal had sent my head spinning. In between roaming down my jaw line and neck he’d murmured how he hoped that the weather the following day would be warmer. 

 

“I'm sure it will all be fine,” I’d said, “It reported that there would be sun and lots of it in the paper’s forecast.” Taking a leaf out of Augustine’s book I’d subscribed to the same Kalosian newspaper that he did, whilst I’d still been out in Unova. It had been a way of allowing me to feel closer to him. 

 

He’d grinned at my feeble attempts to tidy up my hair and I’d given up on it quickly, having known that it had been a lost cause and taken the arm, which he’d offered me. I’d only let go of him when we’d both been about to leave the lab. 

 

*

 

There had already been silver barriers up to control the crowd. We’d weaved through a couple to take a closer look at the stage. I’d pictured something big and magnificent-it had been planned by Augustine after all-but it had somehow been even better than I’d imagined. Spacious, but, I’d thought once everyone was all lined up there, it would be somehow intimate too. 

 

“You like it?” Augustine had checked. 

 

“Oui,” I’d told him reassuringly. 

 

I’d just been about to add more praise and tell him what a good job he’d done on it when a voice had said, “Ah, Augustine. Bonjour. How are you today? Just making the final checks?” We’d turned and seen a construction worker with tanned skin and floppy dark hair and-yes, you guessed it-his Machamp.

 

“Bonjour Marcus,” Augustine had shaken hands with him warmly, before he’d let go and turned to me. “This is”-

 

“Your special someone?” Marcus had guessed. Augustine and I had looked at one another. “Forgive me, but I’d known it had to be someone important for you to be giving them a sneak preview and since I did not recognize you Mademoiselle”- he’d bowed his head at me apologetically at that. I’d nodded. 

 

 _‘What of it?’_ Augustine’s shoulders had seemed to say, as he’d looked down at me. _‘They will all know tomorrow.’_ “Yes,” he’d straightened up, as he’d looked at Marcus again, “This is F/N L/N, Sinnoh Champion, but recently she has been working with Professor Juniper in the Unova region.” 

 

“In that case then I should have recognized you,” Marcus had seemed sorry that he hadn’t. “Your achievements sound very well known.”

 

“Not over here,” I’d smiled. 

 

“I sense that will soon change.” He’d looked between us with a bit of a knowing grin. 

 

Augustine and I had smiled also, before we’d said our farewells and Augustine had showed me the stage properly. We’d dodged workers and their Pokémon who’d carried bits of equipment and done last minute arrangements.

 

“The sound stuff, that will be put up first thing tomorrow morning just in case it should come to rain tonight,” Augustine had reassured me. He’d then helped me up the little steps and onto the stage. He’d begun to picture everything and had roamed across to take centre stage. “Tomorrow there will be the crowd in front”-he’d waved a hand and even then I’d been able to picture them-“Serena and her friends will be lined up to all receive their medals and of course take a bow and a round of celebration. You and I will be on the stage, but perhaps off to one side when they are taking the centre”-

 

“I will be on stage too?” I’d felt a little surprised. I’d imagined that I’d just be at the front of the crowd and that through Augustine taking my hand as we’d walked to and from the parade speculation about the state of our relationship would begin. We would not then lie if we were asked if we were together. 

 

“But of course,” Augustine had waved his hand at me, before he’d looked over his shoulder, “Ma belle I want you to have the best view possible. To see what I am capable of when we are together. Of _more.”_

 

I’d felt like going over there and touching at his face, thanking him and nearly crying. He’d just smiled and I’d seen it then. The way that he’d thought his life was getting better and more on track. I’d worried about it breaking. 

 

*

 

When we’d been at the apartment again I’d written on another piece of paper and put it behind the gift that I would be giving him. I’d then wandered back into the living area to where he’d been sat on the settee and told him, “I know that you’re excited now and I don’t wish to dampen that excitement”-

 

“Ma belle please don’t give me any bad news tonight,” he’d sounded heavy, “I am trying to stay happy.” He’d put a glass of red down upon the coffee table. 

 

“I know that and I don’t wish to make you feel otherwise Augustine, but I have to say this now because when you are sad tomorrow, as you will surely be, then I will find it very difficult to forgive myself if I haven’t said anything.” He’d sat up straighter at that. I’d sat down too and touched at his hand, as I’d turned towards him. He’d looked at me and then away again. I’d known then that he’d been calculating and trying to figure out what was going on. “I just wanted to tell you that I understand that you’ll probably be feeling a lot and there’s no shame in that. I know that at least a few of your thoughts will be with Lysandre tomorrow and on the fact that this is a parade basically celebrating the fact that he was stopped.” Augustine had opened his mouth to protest, but I’d gone on, “I get that it will be hard, _very_ hard for you at times, but you’ll still want to look as if you are finding everything easy. I’d like it though if you could tell me when you’re feeling troubled, but if you can’t or if everything going on makes it difficult for you to do so I thought that looking at this, or just having it in your pocket at least, might remind you of happier times.” Slowly, and as he’d cautiously turned his head, I’d handed the papers to him. 

 

He’d laughed; short and sharp like a bark, when he’d seen Cissy from _‘Unique in Unova’s’_ autograph. “Ma belle,” he’d breathed, as his voice had suddenly tightened.

 

My hand had lightly brushed against his wrist. “I got it not long after I first went to Unova,” I’d told him, “She was modelling and I elbowed my way through the press just after she’d finished the show”-again Augustine had smiled-“To get it. _I”-_ I’d hesitated, fingers stilling upon him-“I didn't know whether I’d ever be able to give it to you. Things were still bad between us. I’d felt like sending it off numerous times. I’d been sure that I would be able to find your address online if I looked hard enough for it, or even later on at Aurea’s lab, but I”- My hand had slid off him. 

 

He’d grasped at it, before it could land and had very tenderly kissed at my pulse point. “We managed to work things out since then and there’s no reason why”- He’d looked at me. 

 

“I know.” I’d sniffed. “Which brings us to you looking at”- I’d gestured. 

 

He’d moved the first piece of paper aside to look at the following. I had been able to tell that his heart had barely beaten inside his chest, but then I’d seen his brow furrow. He’d glanced up at me in confusion. “Forgive me ma belle, but this…secret code. It just says, _‘Bonjour.’”_

 

“ ‘Bonjour’ and ‘Hello’ have always been our way of saying more to each other. Of us opening up to each other and new experiences. Of me saying, ‘Yes, I'm back here.’ Yes I will move in with you.”

 

It had been as if my words had been the lit fuse to an explosion. Augustine’s entire face had contorted in delight and then he’d thrown down the papers and had launched himself at me. I had not been sure, which I’d felt first-the slap of his palms against my waist or the bump of his jaw against my own. “You mean it ma belle? You are sure?” he’d practically perforated my eardrums. 

 

“Bonjour! Bonjour!” I’d cried just as loudly, before we’d kissed and tugged on one another’s clothes.

 

* 

 

“Dodo, l’enfant do, l’enfant dormira bien vite, dodo l’enfant do, l’enfant dormira bientôt.” I’d found the words online and had sung them to a sleeping Augustine, as I’d sat half-over him, part of my body pressed against his back. I’d flicked a little at his hair and then had trailed my finger down his cheekbone. _“Augustine…”_ I’d teased in a singsong voice. 

 

He’d opened a sleepy eye and looked over his shoulder at me. “You’re supposed to sing that _before_ one goes to sleep ma chérie.” 

 

“Yes, but to do that would have spoilt my other technique.” I’d winked at him and pecked at his cheek. 

 

“That is most true.” He’d sat up. I’d caressed at his shoulder and helped him to face the day ahead. “And I did so prefer the first.”

 

“I thought so.” We’d kissed at length, before I’d drawn away from him with a smack. “Come on,” I’d urged him, “We have to get ready.”

 

*

 

I had not imagined just how beautiful the day would turn out to be. The newspapers, who’d reported on my little trip to the stage yesterday with Augustine, had been right about the weather. There had not been a cloud in the sky. The sun had shone through it all and everyone had seemed joyous. Serena and her friends had met us with a sort of rapturous delight and Augustine had been keen to introduce me to those that I hadn’t previously met. I’d kept a close eye on him though. I’d known that he had both the papers I’d given him yesterday tucked inside his pocket, but he’d seemed remarkably bright. The life and soul of the party. Determined once more to be cheery. He always worried me. 

 

We’d walked through Lumiose at the front of the crowd along with Serena and the others to a drumbeat. I’d known that this would be reported on by journalists from all the different regions and had wondered if back home in Twinleaf Town my parents and Professor Rowan had thought of it. Then, once we’d looped back around to the stage again, the crowd had gathered before us and the official ceremony had begun with Serena and her friends coming last to the stage as they’d done a march of honour. Augustine had said a few words about how we, as a nation, had been indebted to Serena and her friends, how, without their courage we could truly be living in a different world and how proud he had been to be able to call them his students, though they, he’d admitted to some laughter, had taught him much more than he could have ever have taught them. It had made up for his rude behaviour the day after the incident in Geosenge and I’d felt proud of him. I had felt people’s eyes flicking to me every now and again though and thought that they must be wondering who I was and what I had to do with it all. 

 

Once he had presented all the medals to them and spoken to them individually Augustine had addressed the crowd again and gone on, “Now, I know that some of you must be wondering who else we have here on stage today with us and whilst I do not wish to gatecrash the proceedings”-a few people had laughed at that, but I’d felt curious-“It wouldn’t be right if I did not share a word about how much F/N L/N has helped and been a great support to me since the incident we are discussing today occurred.” He’d looked over his shoulder at me, _and,_ aware of the pain that had mingled with the keen affection in his eyes and how he’d touched at the pocket where the papers I’d given him had been, I’d given him a brave smile and begun to feel emotional myself. “F/N,” his voice had grown a little croaky, “For me on a personal level you have brought about a bright light into a time of darkness just like those we celebrate on stage had managed to do when our region was at threat, so thank you.” He’d stepped back to much clapping and, ‘Aw’s,’ from the crowd. He’d squeezed at my hand as confetti of all colours had rained down upon us and I’d just been about to kiss him or at the very least say a few words myself when I’d jumped. Fireworks had gone off all around us. I’d smiled and shared in the crowd’s excitement, then I’d turned back to Augustine and kissed him hard. 

 

Shauna would later accuse us of stealing the show, but everyone had seemed thrilled and delighted by our unexpected announcement. Augustine and I would share complicit grins the following day when, over a late breakfast of toast and orange juice-‘I have tried to petition the government ma belle, but they still have not allowed the apricots, which we can make our apricot juice from to come into the region’-we had seen that our kiss had been front page news on the Kalosian newspaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby Reader sings is, 'Dodo, l'enfant do.' :)


	14. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustine and I share many special days together, but one more special than most...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support. :)

The press had behaved themselves and seemed more on my side that time or perhaps it had just been the fact that I’d been older and more prepared for them by that point. I’d known what I might be facing and upon when I moved to Kalos full-time had been able to communicate with them if I’d wanted to say a few words and swat them away on days where I’d felt like I hadn’t. Of course they focused more on each time that I _hadn’t_ said a few words and had put out a story about how my relationship with Augustine had been on the rocks and how the single ladies of Kalos, and indeed that of the Pokémon world, should form an orderly queue. If they’d objectified a woman in that way then it would have been classed as sexism and their manner had grated on the pair of us, but it had not seemed to matter so much. Not when we’d had each other then and so much going on in our lives. The press had noticed though that I’d started going to night classes to learn more of the Kalosian language, though selfishly I’d kind of preferred Augustine’s lessons in bed where he’d taught me words through murmurs and whispers with lots of fond touches-I’d even memorized some words through remembering _where_ he’d touched me and would often blush in class. The reporters had started to linger outside the lab upon the time of my departure for class and asked if things had been going well between the Kalosian professor or for a demonstration of how I’d been getting along with my new language skills. More often than not though I’d just offer them a mysterious smile and say that everything had been fine, before I’d walk away again. 

 

My fears about moving had turned out to be unfounded. During the time when I’d still been back in Unova and working out my time at the lab-Aurea had said that she’d be sad to see me go and she’d genuinely sounded that way, but had said that she’d understood and was happy for me and would only be a phone call away if I ever needed her-and sorting out my apartment, Augustine and I had worked out a plan of action that I could start to carry out as soon as I moved to Kalos. That way I would feel like I had an express purpose from the moment I got there and could hit the ground running. It had been decided for a start that I would be in charge of all the joint projects that were ongoing between both the Juniper and Sycamore labs from the Sycamore side of things since I’d already had a good relationship with Aurea and could build on such a thing. I’d help sort out strategies and funding as well as take the lead on any work that had needed to be carried out, as well as the safe preservation of such work. That would keep me busy enough, but it had also been decided upon that I would carry out research into Mega Evolution and nightmares in my spare time, focusing particularly of course on how the bond humans had with their Pokémon affected such things. In the mean time I’d look over all the documents that surrounded the joint projects to be even more prepared about it all and to see how they might be progressed in the future. Augustine and Aurea would have the last word and act as my safety cushion if they really disagreed on anything or could see holes in what I proposed, but for the most part I would be making my own decisions. It was a lot of responsibility, but it had been what I’d wanted and I’d felt determined to be more of a match to the challenges that had layed ahead. 

 

In truth I’d found that the preparation helped me more than anything. It had meant, because I’d been so focused and working so hard on it all, that Augustine and I had not been on top of each other. Quite the opposite in fact. We’d seen one another in passing and tried to make time to have lunch together, but quite often we’d been so busy with our own projects and he’d tried so hard to trust me with all that responsibility that the problems I’d fretted over never even surfaced. There had been the odd disagreement between us of course. Often I’d drop a hint about how it would be really good if we had more funding for such and such a project because then we could do this or that and often the more experienced Augustine would have to explain to me rather patiently that the funding for the year had already been set and if I simply trimmed what I wanted to do or even went about it in another way then I might be able to get the same result. Mostly however living in Kalos with the man that I loved had been one of the best experiences I’d had in a long time. My Pokémon had been happy, which had made me feel pleased. I would have hated it if they’d been miserable and probably been tempted to call the whole thing off or at least find some way to compromise on it all. They’d been with me the longest, but they’d gotten enough exercise through the areas in the lab-particularly in the basement-that had been done up to provide natural environments and gotten to be useful whenever they’d helped us with our research. I’d also conducted the odd battle with them whenever I had been able to, to help keep them in good condition. The perk of living in Lumiose had been that it had never taken long to find someone who’d wanted to battle. 

 

*

 

One night I’d said a pleasant goodbye to Sophie, who I’d become especially close to, and taken the lift up to the apartment to find that an unusually nervous looking Augustine faced me as soon as I’d stepped out. He’d been dressed in a dark jacket that had grey swirls over it, which had matched his eyes over his usual attire minus lab coat. 

 

“Is everything all right?” I’d asked him, worried that he might want to cut funding-we’d rowed about that because apparently you could take away from set figures, but not add to, which I hadn’t understood and Augustine had kneaded his forehead with his fingers in exasperation and tried not to lose his temper with me. 

 

“Oui ma belle. Perhaps you could get changed? I would like for us to dine out tonight.”

 

I’d given him a funny look then, but done as he’d wanted me to. When he’d been helping to zip up my dark dress I’d noticed that his face had seemed rather pinched and anxious, as if he’d had a bad smell underneath it. “Are you sure that everything is all right?” I’d asked. He’d nodded and mumbled something about how he’d just wanted to spoil me, before he’d looked off to the side. I’d decided to put off my questioning of his odd behaviour and had slipped into my black heels. “Come on then,” I’d told his still turned away face and he’d smarted like a soldier being told off by a General, before he’d taken my hand delicately and studied me. 

 

“As ever you look”-

 

“Amazing I'm sure.” I’d smiled with a hint of mischief. I’d pulled him to me and our mouths had come together. 

 

We’d pulled away and headed back into the lift. The lab had been quiet and only the hum of machinery and the bright electronic lights had seen us on our way. 

 

I’d begun to get a sense of where we’d been going the more that we’d walked, but though I’d glanced at Augustine and had begun a sentence several times he had not let me finish it, which had been most uncharacteristic of him. Usually he’d like to listen to anything I had to tell him. 

 

“Patience ma belle,” he’d told me, though by the way he’d tugged at my hand I’d been able to tell he’d been just as keen. 

 

Clemont, the Gym Leader at the time, and his sister Bonnie, had met us by the entrance of Prism Tower, which had housed the Gym, and I’d been sure that I had not been mistaken when I’d seen Clemont try and give a sly wink to Augustine. The professor had quickly turned his responding chuckle into a cough. 

 

“What was that about?” I’d asked him once we’d been in the lift and rising. 

 

Augustine had waved a hand at me. “And I once compared myself to a hot-headed Grumpig,” he’d begun as if he’d been hard done by. “You ma belle are a Tauros and will spoil it all if you are not careful.”

 

‘Spoil _what?’_ I’d thought stupidly, before I’d started to get more of an idea as the lift doors had opened to reveal a rectangular table that had been laden with food. The view of Lumiose, whose night had been a dusky black, had stretched out before us. “Back to the start,” I’d murmured, as we’d stepped out. 

 

“Indeed.” Augustine had followed after me, as I’d made my way to the clear glass walls that had been furthest from us and had looked out. “Back to the place that had so delighted us when you first came to this beautiful city.” 

 

I’d thought back to that time as I’d looked out: about being giddy in love, the kisses in the lift and of all the things that I’d learnt since then. I had been no less in love; in fact I had probably been even more so, but more rational, clearer, more aware of the real hard work that it took. I’d turned to him as I’d finished that thought and seen that he had not been by my side as I’d expected him to be, but rather down on one knee. He’d faced me and flipped open a small red velvet box to reveal a ring. My fuzzy mind had barely been able to focus on it, as I’d started to realize what it had all been about and my hands had gone up to my mouth. Later Augustine had told me how he’d had to pay off the press to stop them from blabbing and ruining the surprise for me, as they’d seen him at several jewellery stores in Lumiose. 

 

“Ma chérie, we have only spent a little over three months together living in this beautiful place, this picturesque part of the region,” I could listen to him go on about his home region all day, but my heart had skipped a beat as he’d continued, “Already I”-

 

 _“Augustine…”_ I’d murmured though I had not wanted him to stop. It had been more like a reflex action, a: _‘Don’t you break me you silly man and make me cry.’_

 

“Already I know”-he’d taken my hand-“That I want to carry on the journey we've just begun together, that I want to continue down this path and show you more of the place that is my home. I want more and more every single day and I want to share some of that desire with you now because you make me impossibly happy. F/N, will you marry me? Will you continue our journey together and allow there to be light in my world?” Typical of him to go beyond the actual question I remember thinking, before the reality of it all had hit me. 

 

 _“Augustine,”_ I’d spluttered. The tears had already formed in my eyes. “Yes, yes, yes,” I’d muttered, as he’d begun to stand, his eyes wide and hopeful. I’d half-hugged him, as he’d kissed at my hair and wriggled the ring onto my finger. He’d pretended to wipe his brow with relief when it had fit perfectly and I’d laughed, before I’d looked down at it. With the scent of Gracidea cologne that had swirled all around us and the taste of that summer-of the discovery of our love-in my mouth, I’d seen that the ring had the symbol of Mega Evolution upon it. 

 

“Like Pokémon and humans ma belle I want our bond to take us to great heights and enable us both to do great things,” Augustine had murmured when he’d seen where my gaze had gone to. I hadn’t been able to believe how romantic he was. He always seemed to surprise me and never stopped at one level. I’d clutched at the ends of his hair and had kissed him. 

 

As he’d brimmed with it all, and the joy and pride that our finding each other had led to this had been explicit upon his face, he’d led me back to the table and I’d laughed loudly when I’d seen that somehow he’d managed to get his hands on a whole bottle of apricot juice. “Seulement vous Augustine.” I’d grinned. He’d beamed back at me and had smiled at my pronunciation. “I told you, you have this whole place under your thumb.”

 

“I wrote a small paper on it”-

 

“You did not?” I’d been both amused and shocked by the fact.

 

“Mmmhmm, only a small one though because I did not want the authorities thinking that, that is how I am spending my time”-I’d smiled more somberly at that-“But I managed to convince them at last that the apricots and the juice that can come from them are very nutritional for both human and Pokémon alike and that of course anything that F/N L/N was drinking would be very fashionable in this region.” He’d winked at me mischievously. 

 

I’d laughed. I had not been able to help myself. “I hardly think”- I’d tried to correct him.

 

“They allowed me to have the first batch, so that I could create a bottle for this very occasion. You have this whole place under lockdown ma belle. You should see how everyone looks at you or how they should order the same as you if they hear what you are having in a restaurant. They adore you, though not as much as I do of course.” He’d winked at me slyly again. “Together we are a power couple and can do great things,” he’d told me, before he’d touched at my cheek and jaw-line. We’d kissed. Then he’d poured us some of the apricot juice and we’d chinked our champagne flute glasses together. 

 

“Je t’aime Augustine,” I’d murmured. 

 

“J’adore F/N,” he’d purred back, rolling the ‘r’ for all he’d been worth and as even his stubble had wriggled with mischief I’d nearly snorted some of the apricot juice up my nose. That had sent us both laughing again. 

 

*

 

For my hen night I’d had a quiet night in with Sophie, but Augustine, for his stag-do, had spent a day at the Rhyhorn races with Serena and Diantha and anyone else they’d attracted like a magnet along the way. He’d been slightly cowed upon his return, for though he’d told me he’d nearly won [‘You should have seen it ma belle! How close I was!’] he’d had no money to show me. I’d let him make love to me to make up for the money he’d wasted and which could have been better spent on our future. 

 

* 

 

The official wedding service had been conducted in the little church where we’d said farewell to Lysandre. Aside from Augustine the priest and I, only Sophie and Diantha had been present. Bathed though in the sunbeams that had shone through the stained glass windows the moment where I’d officially become F/N Sycamore had been a special one. 

 

We’d saved our actual wedding outfits and the vows we’d written for a service beside Lake Verity, which Professor Rowan had overseen. 

 

Having arrived back in Sinnoh and Twinleaf Town the previous night after a long trip by train and plane to much cooing and fussing by my mother [‘Oh! Here come the happy couple!’] she’d been charmed once again by Augustine when he’d given her a big bunch of Gracidea flowers. My father had seemed gruffly pleased with us. Whilst though at first it had been a little awkward in the fact that Augustine and I, instead of sharing a bed, would be back in the rooms we’d occupied during that summer, which had seemed so long ago by then, but which could easily be recaptured by the smell of Gracidea cologne or sweet grass, Augustine had made it less so by sneaking into my room as he’d admitted he’d done so back then. 

 

“All these memories are coming back to me now,” he’d mused the following morning as the soft, morning light had illuminated all the dust particles. My face had been pressed close to his chest, but I’d glanced up at him. He’d had one arm slung behind his head. The other had been curled around my back. “I would look at you, watch the sun rise upon your face and wonder and wonder, hope and hope, dream and dream.”

 

“And are all those things coming true now?” My fingers had brushed against his chest. I’d felt curious about his answer. 

 

“They’re beginning to ma belle. They’re beginning to.”

 

I had not been disappointed by his answer. I’d liked the thought that we had many years ahead of us. A long journey. 

 

*

 

We’d enjoyed a breakfast of boiled eggs, pastries and apricot juice, which had been much fresher than the one we’d tried back in Kalos and had kept smiling at one another. To us that day had been the real ceremony. The real declaration in front of my family and our friends. 

 

I’d headed out to Sandgem Town with my dress hidden beneath its cover and to the lab where I would be getting changed and having some light make-up done. My mother had accompanied me. On the way we’d encountered some members of the press who had gotten up just as early and who’d snapped a couple of photos as we’d smiled and waved at them, saying that we’d been looking forward to the day. 

 

Augustine had gotten ready at my home and had then headed out to Lake Verity with my father. 

 

When I’d been ready and my mother had declared me beautiful she’d handed me the bouquet of Gracidea flowers and we’d begun our walk to the ceremony. The press, which there had been more of at that point, had snapped some photos of me in my dress of white, which had, throughout its entirety, the symbol of Mega Evolution and plain little Poké Balls stitched into its fabric. Whilst the veil had reminded me of a Garchomp’s claw and there had been something sleek and mysterious about how the dress had almost been cut into three sections to represent the lake guardians. It had almost shimmered like reflecting water as I’d walked. It had been a tribute to Augustine and me and what had made us, us. I’d spent a lot of thought on it and had truly adored it more than any other piece of clothing I’d ever worn. With the journalists accompanying us my mother and I had finally reached the entrance to Lake Verity. We’d turned to one another and had taken a deep breath, which the papers had later reported upon, marking it as the last of my old life and the first one in accepting that fresh start. My mother, in a stunning plum coloured dress with matching hat, had adjusted the veil, so that it had properly covered my face. It had almost been a little side-swept as we’d walked.

 

“I know you have been through things officially,” she’d told me, “But what you are about to go through will change you and stay with you for the rest of your life.”

 

Professor Juniper, who must have heard her voice and sensed our presence and who I’d been especially grateful to for flying all that way, had appeared before us suddenly, dressed in cream with green earrings and a moss-coloured fascinator. The sight of me had seemed to surprise her and enforce all the more what had been happening. She’d clapped one hand over her mouth, before she’d lowered it again. “Oh F/N, you look beautiful.” I’d smiled at her. “Come, we are waiting for you.”

 

I’d followed her past Naples and Garchomp, who had allowed no press to go by them, touched an emotional looking Naples’ flipper as I’d done so, and walked part of the way with my mother, before my father had taken over from her. They had raised me equally after all. I’d barely been aware of my father’s hand that had ghosted over mine as we’d linked arms for my eyes had landed on Augustine. 

 

He’d stood with his back to the lake, chairs to one side of him. I’d felt Aurea rejoining her father Cedric who she’d brought along for the occasion, felt the presence of the bare seats we’d left free for Oliver and Lysandre, Venice who’d looked at me as she’d sat with her parents who my own had made up with, I’d heard the other aides from Rowan’s lab commenting about how my dress could not be any more beautiful, whilst Rowan himself had stood close to Augustine, each of their bodies half-turned towards mine, but it had only been Augustine who I’d had eyes for. He’d worn a beautifully cut grey suit, which had gone with his eyes, a white shirt and a light blue cravat, which had pictures of Empoleon dotted all over it. I’d fallen in love with him all over again. I’d seen as I’d reached him and Father had let go of me that he’d had tears in his eyes. 

 

“Ma belle you are more beautiful even than this place,” he’d murmured, as he’d lifted the veil delicately from my face and grasped at my hands fondly with his own. His eyes had swept over me. “Truly my light.” 

 

“And you Augustine…I am so glad I met you. That I gave you a chance.”

 

“Whatever made you do so?” he’d asked. 

 

“It must have been your charm,” I’d made our assembled guests laugh with my quip, but he’d known the truth and so had I. We would discuss it later, but it had been the understanding that we both shared. 

 

Rowan had cleared his throat then, as if to say that we’d skipped the introduction and so the service had begun. 

 

After he’d told the audience why we’d been gathered there that day -‘to see the young woman who used to steal sweets from my fridge take her happy ever after with both hands,’ which had caused Augustine much laughter-Augustine and I had said our vows to one another. 

 

“Today,” I’d begun in a change from tradition by saying the vows first, though Augustine and I had both said the lines, “I take you as my partner. As I have with all my Pokémon I promise to love and cherish you.”

 

“I promise to fight for and support all your dreams,” Augustine had told me when it had been his turn. 

 

“To always honour you because the fact that I can say I have you tomorrow in my life fills me with nothing but joy.” I can still picture it now. The way that the light had crept over the mountains and lake towards us, as if it had wanted to touch us. _That_ had been when I’d begun to get emotional. Tears had brimmed inside my eyes. 

 

“I pledge myself truthfully and with all my heart to you.” Augustine had squeezed my hands.

 

“Imperfect as I am I promise to be sensitive and respectful of all your hopes,” I’d told him. 

 

“My eternal love and devotion now belong to you.” The light that had filled the sky had also filled his eyes then. He could not have been any more honest with me. 

 

“I pledge to step out into the sun with you because I know that through our union we can accomplish more than I could do alone.” At last I’d felt those words had been true. 

 

We’d exchanged rings. Mine had looked like Garchompite, whilst Augustine’s had, had the shimmer of Empoleonite about it, so that we would always be reminded of one another just by looking at them and how we had come to know each other in the first place as well as our shared passions. Rowan had declared us man and wife and we’d kissed chastely in front of my family and our friends, before the party had truly gotten under way. Some of the chairs had been replaced with tables and Mother, who had organized the buffet, had layed them with food. One of the aides had brought a boombox along and Augustine and I had danced by the edge of the lake, right on the very spot we’d first made love on, though no one but us had been alive or able to tell that tale of course. Our smiles had been tender as we’d first danced to, _‘La Mer,’_ a song that we’d both grown mutually fond of during our long separation where I’d been in Unova and he in Kalos and then later on to, _‘Trains and Boats and Planes,’_ which had come to hold an equally fond place in our hearts. Our Pokémon had joined in with the celebrations and as the sky had bled into an orange sunset I’d truly had one of the best days of my life. 

 

The party had continued long into the night as we’d made speeches and toasts. In mine I’d said that though Augustine may not always be able to provide me with the funding that I’d wished for at the lab he did enough through offering me support, understanding and encouragement and I would try and always be aware of such things. Whilst in his he’d said how he looked forward to exploring all the different regions with our Pokémon. We would be going on a working honeymoon and hoped to collect more data on Mega Evolution, so that we could write a paper on it together. We’d eaten and drunk and once everyone had been gone Augustine and I, having insisted on setting up camp beneath the stars much to my mother’s horror and bewilderment, had made love in the spot that had been our first and beneath the canopy of our tent. With my head upside down I’d seen the lake shining through the flap of the tent as I’d peaked. It truly had been the pinnacle of great days and we’d woken up exhausted, but happy.


	15. Professor Sycamore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I receive a letter.

My fingers trembled around the letter I’d just read. The postmark had showed that it had arrived a couple of days ago, but it had gotten lost in my in tray. I had a desk right beside my husband’s and had been thankful that he hadn’t been around when I’d opened it. He’d been busy giving some new trainers their starter Pokémon. I’d started off a course about the proper care and responsibility trainers had for their Pokémon and one another when they set off on their journey. It had been something that I’d done in Oliver’s memory and each trainer had gotten a certificate with his name upon it when they’d completed it. The three being given their Pokémon had passed it a couple of days previous. I’d just come back upstairs from congratulating them and telling them how proud I was, but hadn’t wanted to get in the way of them receiving their Pokémon or of Augustine’s role so had scampered upstairs again, claiming that I had a lot of correspondence to deal with, which had been true in any case. The new trainers had been kind and generous people and I’d been sure that they would all go on successful journeys. I had not been sure however what to tell my husband about the letter, not when I’d felt stunned by its contents myself. The people in control of these things you see had not only wanted more funding to go to the lab and for the lab itself to be expanded, which had been shocking in itself, but they’d wanted to make me a professor. _Me._ I had not been sure what on earth to make of that. I had grown yes, but in someplace deep in my heart I’d still been that rather naïve person who had been captured by love one summer, the person only my friends, family and husband got to see. I had not been sure if I’d truly done enough to deserve being called a professor. 

 

“Why is ma belle looking as if she is using the Mega Evolution Aid?” my husband’s voice had come through my thoughts and I’d seen then that he’d been leaning against the side of the partition and watching me curiously. 

 

My face had relaxed a little at the name of the tool Augustine and I had created with the help of Aurea Juniper. It had been a little like the Dream Visualiser combined with the workout routine Augustine and I had done all those years ago. Instead of dreams though this one had mimicked a series of challenges in the same vein as the Distortion World and the Tower of Mastery, which would help push the bond between trainer and Pokémon and allow certain stats like heartbeat to be studied via a series of monitors that would be put on both bodies. Of course it had, had its flaws. Nothing could compare to real threat and real strain and pressure, but in a safe, lab environment it had been the closest way of helping prove Augustine’s theory that it had been the bond, which drove Mega Evolution and the next step in that. We had all been very excited about it. Tested by the former Champion Serena it had, had some interesting results up until that point. 

 

“No reason.” I’d tried to tuck the envelope away.

 

_“Ah,”_ Augustine had said far too knowingly. His eyes had gleamed as they’d spotted the envelope. “It has come then.”

 

I’d glanced at him, at the envelope and then back at him. _“You-?”_

 

“Why of course ma belle.” Augustine had come to sit on the edge of my desk and had peered at me with a crooked smile upon his face. “Between your father who could vouch for all the time you’d spent at home when young poring through the latest research papers, Professor’s Rowan, Juniper and I, we could make quite a case for you to be made a professor.” My heart had skipped a beat at the thought that he’d actually _played_ a role in all of that and that had helped somewhat to ease my mind. “For a start we could think of no one who deserved it more”-

 

“You would have pestered them to death even if they hadn’t thought that,” I’d teased him then, knowing that he would have done so anyway even if he’d had his own reservations just out of loyalty to me. I’d begun to get more worried again. 

 

_“Oui,”_ he’d said most seriously, before he’d continued, “Your papers alone show how much you are capable of. I also thought that it might help with your funding complaints hmm?” He’d tapped at my nose. “With the work of two professor’s coming out of this lab I knew that they would have to give us some more.”

 

“Which allows this lab to be more successful and gain an even better reputation?” I’d guessed. 

 

“That too,” he’d grinned, pleased that I’d figured it out.

 

_“But…”_ I still hadn’t quite gotten how everything I’d done had amounted to me becoming a professor. Sure I'd known that I knew a lot more than when I’d started and I’d come a long way from the womb, _but-_

 

“You still don’t see?” He’d tilted his head and taken my hands with his own. “Professor Juniper said that you wouldn’t. Your father too. I think Rowan and I both hoped”-

 

“Hoped what?” I’d been curious. 

 

“That you’d finally realize just how good you are.” He’d looked at me in a maddening fashion when I’d scrunched up my face. The notion of being good at what I did had sounded strange to me. I’d still felt so junior compared to Augustine, Aurea and of course Rowan who’d outdone us all. “Ma belle you are not only helping to improve the standards of this lab and God knows I needed someone to really do that”-he’d shaken his head ruefully and I’d kissed at his hand-“But you are helping to set greater standards across the board. That course for beginner trainers you started? I had an e-mail from Professor Oak just this morning saying that he is now starting one in Kanto and telling me to give you his gratitude.” I’d been pleased by that. “In Johto too they are considering it. Your paper on how if we sometimes fall into a state similar to meditation in our dreams we can manipulate them and how a Pokémon if bonded strongly to us can then mentally connect to our dream via concentration and belief were revolutionary and will be looked at by students for many years to come. Your work and assistance on Mega Evolution? As for that I could never have gotten this far without you.” I’d opened my mouth in protest. “Ma belle, ma belle, ma belle.” Augustine had moved our hands up and down in a mock tantrum and I’d smiled a little at that. “Who was it that came up with the working demo of the Mega Evolution Aid in the first place?”

 

“That was me,” I’d grinned a little sheepishly at him, before I’d added quickly, “But I had loads of help.”

 

_“Oui,”_ Augustine had been patient with me, “But your ideas and creativity, the practice you’ve had from battling to a senior level yourself and drawing up strategies, the fact that you were a trainer and can relate to new ones and what might need improving upon, _that_ has made you invaluable to us all, especially me.” 

 

_“Augustine…”_ I’d touched at his cheek, as I’d peered into his eyes. I’d wanted to accept then, but I’d had one last reservation about it all and it had been the same one, which had made me reluctant to talk to him about it in the first place. “You don’t mind?”

 

Augustine’s hand had sprung up to mine. “Why ever would I mind?” He’d looked bewildered. 

 

I’d voiced my opinion a little shyly, “I just thought…upon reading it and only giving it a little thought, that maybe…you would prefer to be the _only_ Professor Sycamore in this building,” my voice had been laced with meaning. 

 

“You were worried that I would get cross?” Augustine had interpreted. “That I would sulk because I thought you better than me or perhaps even accuse you of trying to take over the lab? Say that, that had been your plan all along? That you had not really ever loved me?”

 

I’d nodded. “And I did not want…because as important as the work is to me Augustine you have to know that I would never want to lose what we have now or create ill feeling between us because of it. I couldn’t bear it, and you had to work so hard and beg and practically jump up and down in front of them for them to make _you_ a professor. I seem to have just stumbled into it like I do with everything else. It doesn’t seem fair,” I’d told him.

 

_“ ‘Stumbled into it?’_ Ma belle you were made for this. Perhaps even more than you were made to be Champion.” I’d nodded. I could definitely agree that this career path had suited me more than my previous one. “You deserve all of this. Your hard work…what kind of husband would I be if I didn’t try and live up to the vows that we promised each other hmm?” I’d thought back to Lake Verity and that glorious day. “We’d promised to support and nurture each other’s dreams.”

 

“Thank you,” I’d breathed, soaring up and we’d kissed then, his hand supporting my back, mine upon his curls. Sophie had come around the partition at that precise moment and had decided to beat a hasty retreat. I’d giggled as I’d pulled away from my husband whose eyes had shone full of light and pride for me. “Thank you Augustine.”


	16. Full Circle The Pedantic Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come full circle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. :) For now this story is over, but I will more than likely be doing a Christmas story that will tie in with this one, so look out for it at the appropriate time and I think there is definitely room to explore other areas too if I should wish to. I would definitely like to write about this set of characters again though. Thanks. :3

We had tried since we’d got married, but between our work at the lab there hadn’t been much time to make a baby. 

 

In the end we’d decided to approach it in the best way we’d known how-with charts and statistics and much plotting about the time that I would be most likely to conceive. It had been a little embarrassing and I’d felt slightly mortified when I’d very nearly given an aide papers about my ovulation cycle and not a Pokémon’s. I’d felt like an Empoleon too as I’d gorged myself on fish, which was supposed to help with fertility. I’d made sure that I'd always had a pregnancy test on hand, so that one would always be available every time that I’d needed to check, but it had always been a ‘no.’ Augustine had gotten so accustomed to it being that way, we both had really and had felt the frustration and tears because we’d both been ready, so, so ready to be parents, that he hadn’t been with me on the day that it had finally told me, ‘yes.’

 

In shock I’d stared at the word on the stick that I’d held in the bathroom. I’d still been in my pyjamas and had gotten dressed in a daze. I’d studied my stomach in the mirror, but of course it had been far too early for there to be any noticeable outward difference about me. I’d picked up the folders that I’d needed for the day and had stumbled into the lift. I’d taken it down to the observation areas in the basement where Pokémon could roam about freely. Augustine had told me that he would be doing a check over an elderly male Pyroar and I’d known that he’d been worried that the creature would have to be put down. I’d thought that he would probably want to try it on a dose of tablets first to help with its stiff legs and energy levels. He would want to do anything he could do to extend its life. I’d known too that my news would probably go a long way in balancing any bad news that was coming our way; perhaps _that’s_ why I’d done the test that morning? That and the way I’d instinctively felt that something had been different about me, as if I’d Mega Evolved in the night. But how to tell him? I’d pondered on the matter as I’d gone down in the lift. I’d wanted some way in which he’d know what I meant without anyone else who might be helping him or in the vicinity knowing too. I’d felt private and protective. 

 

The lift had released me and I’d spotted him at once to my relief. He’d been by one of the trees and to my gratitude only Sophie had been working with him and holding the Pyroar steady, whilst he’d inspected it. There had been a frown upon his face. I’d readied myself and walked across more confidently to them. As I’d smelt the sweet grass I’d known exactly then what I'd been about to say. 

 

Unlike Sophie who had nodded at me and been alert to my presence I had been able to tell that Augustine’s mind had been full of the Pyroar. It had only been when I’d rested my hand upon his shoulder and whispered into his ear, “Bonjour,” that he’d jerked back from me and had looked startled. The Pyroar had nearly escaped in the ensuing excitement, for at least some of its spirit remained. 

 

 _“Professor!”_ Sophie had exclaimed, as she’d looked at Augustine even though the fault had really lain with me. She’d got a better grasp of the creature and had straightened her glasses. 

 

Augustine had only been able to look at me however and had waved a dismissive hand at his usually treasured assistant. _“Hello?”_ he’d tested, as he’d raised an eyebrow. Sophie had looked between us as if we’d gone mad. I’d nodded at him. Augustine had beamed and taken me by my free hand to a quieter corner. I’d thrown my folders down onto the grass as he’d crouched by my belly. “Hello little one.” He’d smiled. 

 

 _“Bonjour,”_ I’d corrected, as I’d placed his hand upon my stomach. He’d peered up at me. “He or she needs to learn Kalosian,” I’d told him. 

 

“Just like their mother did.” He’d beamed fondly and kissed at my stomach. 

 

I’d tousled at his hair and blushed a little when I’d realized that a lot of eyes-both human and Pokémon-had been on us. It had seemed our little secret had been out, but I’d trusted that, just like they had done at the beginning of my relationship with Augustine, they would keep this quiet for a little while longer until we’d been more confident that all looked set to progress well. Augustine had noticed where my eyes had gone to and had stood up with a clearing of his throat. We’d tangled our hands and grinned. Both of us had felt slightly sheepish, but very, very pleased. 

 

*

 

It would be a slightly restless pregnancy like the one that my mother had faced with me obstinately inputting my opinion into work events even when Augustine had preferred me to rest. 

 

Rowan Augustine Sycamore had been born nine months later. 

 

Now, as we truly catch up to the present, I feel blessed to say that as I write down these words I can hear Augustine humming to our boy. 

 

“Dodo, l’enfant do, l’enfant dormira bien vite, dodo l’enfant do, l’enfant dormira bientôt.” He brings our gurgling infant into the room. 

 

We truly have come full circle. 

 

 **Postscript: -** These writings were used as guidance and beginning points for discussion in the set of five interviews that were conducted and used to form the basis of, _‘Bonjour/Hello: The F/N Sycamore Biography.’_ F/N is one of the Kalos region’s leading experts on Mega Evolution and her work on connecting dreams with meditation has won her several awards including _‘Most Promising Researcher,’_ at the _‘Science and Pokémon Awards.’_ These notes, never released before now, have been done so with F/N’s permission in tribute to Naples, her beloved Empoleon who sadly passed away. She would like to thank her husband Augustine and son Rowan in particular for helping her to get through this difficult time. F/N has received no royalties from these notes being made public and a donation will instead be given to the _‘Naples Charity for the Preservation of Water-Type Pokémon and their Habitats,’_ set up by Augustine Sycamore in honour of his wife’s late Pokémon. The charity hopes to get rid of plastic pollution in our seas over the years to come and create a safe living environment for all water-type Pokémon and humans to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby Augustine sings is, 'Dodo, l'enfant do.' :3


End file.
